The Chronicles of Narnia:The Dreamer and The lover
by Miyu101
Summary: What happens when 13 year old Allie and 10 year old Ashley go into Narnia with some interesting gifts the two of them find something new in each of them
1. Welcome To Narnia

**(Allie)**

I was looking threw my closet trying to find stuff to pack. I looked at my friend Ash, who was sitting on my bed petting my puppy.  
"Allie...is there something I should know?"She asked  
although we are only good friends Ashley and I are supper close almost like sisters. When ever I am sad Ash texts me and tell me not to worry. The two of us are always fighting each others battles. I finally finished packing my bag and looked at Ash.  
"Let's take our bags and let Jake and go for a walk!"Ash said  
I sighed; we walked out side with our bags on our sides.  
"Are you going to reply to my question?"Ash asked  
"You should know the reply I am willing to give you!"I replied  
"You should tell someone if not me then who?"Ash asked  
Soon something brown sat on Ash shoulder then jumped into her pocket.  
"Was that Harmony?"I asked  
"Yeah..."Ash said  
She was letting our other friend Katie watch it. I put Jake on his leash then we started on our walk. Jake pulled at his leash then took off ruining. I was pulled with him and I grabbed Ash's hand pulling her with me. Soon Jake's leash fell out of my hand. I fell off a hill and started to roll down. I saw Ash falling behind me. I grabbed her and I looked behind me I saw a rock; I put my back to the rock and her the other way. I hit the rock pretty hard, I almost wanted to cry. I looked at Ash she was out cold.  
"Ash you okay?"I asked  
she didn't respond. I felt scared, I was losing my head. Soon Jake ran up to me. He nudged me.  
"Allie are you okay?"Jake asked  
"Yeah I'm fine."I said  
"You're not surprised I can talk?"Jake asked  
"For some reason I am not...I feel like I have always knew you could talk."  
I pushed myself up with help from the rock. I put Ash on my back and took off walking.  
"Remind me when she wakes up to tell her to cut down on the cookies!"I said  
Jake laughed. Harmony, Ash's hamster, was on Jake's head.  
"She has stopped eating the cookies!" Harmony said  
soon I heard rustling in the bushes beside us. Jake got my attention and told me to hide. We hid in some bushes, Jake was right beside me and Harmony was sitting on Ash's shoulder. Soon I saw these two horses come out of the woods, and then a few minutes later I saw their riders. One had golden brownish blondish hair. I saw his blue eyes they had a protecting look to them. Then I saw the other rider he had black hair and dark eyes. It seemed like it was easy to read his emotions threw his eyes. I noticed they were getting pretty close to us. I didn't like it with Ash, still out cold. It was then I noticed that there was something behind me. I grabbed Ash back on my back then I slowly started to back up. Then I noticed it was a wolf. It was snarling and growling at me. Jake looked unhappy to see it to and so did Harmony.  
"You two humans smell really nice..."The wolf said  
I didn't like how he was growling.  
"Jake stay with Ash and Harmony no matter what okay, don't leave them!"I said  
"You know I don't like that but okay!"He said  
I slowly put Ash down, Jake walked over to her. I got the wolfs attention. Soon the wolf attacked, I put my right arm up for protection then we both went flying on of the bushes. I rolled to stop, the wolf was on me faster then I could get myself together. Soon I heard the horses stop. Then I heard:  
"Pete do something!"  
Then:  
"Ed I'm working on it!"  
Soon I heard Ash's voice:  
"Allie!"  
I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. This wolf was getting on my nerves. I keened him in the gut then did a back hand spring. My right arm was on fire.  
"So...a human is able to survive my bit!"The wolf said  
the wolf went to attack again. I ducked then rolled to a log. The wolf landed and then circled and then decided to jump again. I ducked down real quick grabbed the log and hit the wolf right across the face. The wolf hit a tree. Then it got up and shook itself.  
"You'll regret that human!"The wolf said  
"Oh trust me I already do!"I said  
I saw the wolf coming but I couldn't move. Then I heard a voice:  
"GET DOWN!"  
I ducked right as I saw a sward go threw the wolf. I was breathing hard. Then I noticed that it was the boy with the brownish blondish hair that had protected me. Soon I hit the ground. Ash, Harmony, and Jake where to me in a minute. Ash looked at my arm.  
"I am gonna get a better look at your arm it might hurt a bit!"Ash said  
she pulled up the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt. I noticed that the bite mark went a pretty good ways up my arm.  
"Is she okay?"We heard.  
I saw Ash look up and see the black headed boy then she was out cold.  
"If I knew she was going to do this I wouldn't have woke her up!"Jake said  
I laughed at my puppy.  
"You and I both know that's how she is!"I said  
Jake's face went from happy to serious when he saw my arm for himself.  
"I'm sorry...I failed as your guardian..."Jake said  
I scratched him behind the ear and saw his foot start patting the ground.  
"You didn't fail...you should know that I won't be an easy person to protect!"I said  
soon I saw the boy pull out his sward. He cleaned it then walked over.  
"Ed how is her wound?"He asked  
Soon the other boy bent down and looked at it.  
"It's pretty deep but, it can be taken care of..."Ed said  
I looked at them and said:  
"Excuse me if you don't mind me asking who you are? I can feel that you're important and someone that different from the rest of the world. Almost like your life has been laid out for you!"I said  
the two of them exchanged glances at each other.  
"Don't look at each other and think I'm crazy!"I said  
Jake looked at them then said:  
"This is her first time in Narnia she has never met you nor has she heard the legends."  
I looked at him:  
"What legends?"I asked  
"See! Allie is the smart one! If Allie hasn't heard then you should understand that Ash hasn't either!"Harmony said  
Soon Ash got up holding her head.  
"My head hurts..."Ash said  
I stood up then helped my friend with my good arm.  
"Thanks...What are we going to do?"She asked  
"I don't know!"I said  
I picked up my sports bag and Ash hers.  
"You can come stay with us! All of you even your animals!"Ed said "Right Pete?"  
"Yeah..."Pete said  
I knew what he was looking at.  
"Does it bother you?"I asked  
He looked at me fast.  
"No it doesn't!" he said turning away fast.  
I walked up to him and put my good hand on his chest were his heart would be and I closed my eyes.  
"Hm...Your a loving person with a good family...You look after your siblings and your friends with a lot of passion!"I said  
He looked freaked out.

**(Ashley)**

I knew what Allie was doing. She did that the first time we met to. Allie didn't know how dead on she was about things like that. I smiled at him.  
"She is not a witch if that is what you think!"I said  
He looked at me fast. Almost like he was amazed that I knew what he was thinking.  
"Don't give me that look I can't read your mind...I just know when Allie did that to me she was dead on and that's what I thought."I said  
I put my hand to my heart and felt it start to speed up.  
"Oh right, my name is Edmund Pevensie. Nice to meet you...You can call me Ed if you want to!"Ed said  
Allie jumped back to my side. It was weird Edmund and I was about the same height although he was like two inches taller then me. Allie and the other boy were pretty much close...Who am I kidding Allie came up to his shoulder.  
"My name is Peter Pevensie...Nice to meet you."Peter said  
"Peter and Edmund those are beautiful names!"I said  
Edmund blushed lightly.  
"What about you two?"Edmund asked quickly.  
I looked at Allie wondering if we can trust them. Allie glanced at me and smiled and nodded her head.  
"My name is Ashley Summer Brooklyn nice to meet you! You can call me Ash or summer."I said  
"My name is Allie Sky Black nice to meet you also!"Allie said  
the two boys smiled. That's when I noticed the horses. I ran over to the brown one.  
"They are beautiful are they yours?"Ash asked  
"Yes, his name is Philip." Edmund said  
"Nice to meet you Lady Ashley."Philip said  
I was surprised he could talk but it didn't bother me. I was happy that there was a horse. I looked over to Allie and said:  
"Look Allie it's like pepper!"  
"Yeah, I see..."Allie said  
she didn't look good so I walked over to her.  
"Allie are you okay?"I asked  
she nodded her head at me, but soon she started to fall. I couldn't catch her. Soon she hit something and two hands wrapped around her. I looked and saw Peter.  
"Thank you..."I said  
"Is she okay?"Edmund asked  
"No..."I said  
Edmund and Peter shot me glances at each other.  
"Look at her arm...None of us noticed it was bleeding more then ever...and also did she get wounds when we first go here in Narnia?"I asked  
"She protected you from hitting a rock!"Jake said  
"How did she do that?"Edmund asked  
"She pulled me close to her then she turned her back to the rock and it hit her back. Right Jake?"I asked  
"Right...Ash can we please go...I don't want Allie to die!"Jake said  
"Yes, can you please take us to were ever you live and give Allie medical attention?"I asked  
Edmund grabbed my hand and lead me to Philip. We rode up to Peter's sat Allie on and Edmund and I held her up. Then Peter jumped on. We took off none of us wasting time. I noticed that we were ridding up a hill and that's when I saw a monstrous castle. I couldn't even breathe. We made it into the castle. Peter jumped down and Allie fell into his arms. Jake staid by my side, knowing it would be a better idea. Soon I saw this girl with long brown hair run up to Edmund, and one with short reddish brownish hair.  
"Edmund who was that, that Peter had with him?"The long brown haired asked  
"Her name is Allie a wolf attacked her, and this is her friend Ashley."Edmund said  
"Oh, dear we must hurry and go help Peter, Susan!"The little girl said  
soon the two took off running. I couldn't understand what had just happened. Edmund started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?"I asked  
"Your face it was so funny looking..."Edmund replied  
Soon I started to laugh...then I stopped and said:  
"Ed who were they?"I asked  
"My older sister Susan was the one with long brown hair and my little sister Lucy the one with short brown hair."Ed replied  
"Allie was right about Peter having siblings..."  
"How can she tell those things?"  
"She can tell by the way you act and the things you say..."  
Soon Lucy ran up to us.  
"Ed, the girl is okay and Peter said you should come and bring her friend."Lucy said  
"Alright Luc we are right behind you..."Ed said  
I followed the two with Jake and Harmony on my tail.

**(Allie)**

I couldn't tell where I was anymore... I wasn't in Narnia, or was I? Then I saw this Lion, he walked over to me. I went to touch him and he said:  
"Allie does not be afraid to understand what's around you."  
"What do you mean?"I asked "Who are you?  
"My name is and Ashley coming here was not a mistake! Please, don't shut them out before they show you how they feel!"The lion said  
then the lion disappeared. I was in this meadow all by myself. I was looking around for something...Yet I didn't know what. Soon I heard this voice:  
"Peter she needs to wake up soon."  
"I know Susan!"  
"Where were you when she was getting injured?"  
"I was there...Yet she was able to hold on her own."  
I knew one voice it was Peter's. For some reason the other voice started to get unclear. Then I heard Ashley's voice.  
"Is she okay?"Ashley asked  
"We did what we can do!"Peter replied  
I sighed; the two of them are so terrible to be around. Then the lion showed back up and roared. My eyes shot open looking around at the people and animals. I saw Peter, Ashley, Jake, Harmony, Edmund, a tall girl with long brown hair, a girl with short brown hair. I sat up slowly pushing my self up with my arm. I looked at my arm all taken care of.  
"They took care of you...you should thank them!"Ashley said  
I looked at Peter and the others.  
"Thank you...You didn't have to."I said  
Edmund laughed,  
"After how you fought I would be proud to."He said  
Ashley laughed to:  
"You should see her at school she fights harder there...Especially against Matthew Bobber!"Ashley said  
"Matthew Bobber? Who is he?"The little one asked  
"Our school bully...Allie beat him up so bad he was almost in coma..."Ashley said  
the young girl looked at me:  
"A Coma that is terrible!"She said  
for some reason I couldn't look into her eyes. So I looked at the floor.  
"He was hurting a little girl and her pet. There was no ways in the world I was going to stand by and let that happen! I have two good legs and arms and I am going to use them!"I said  
"Yup! I was there to...I think I jumped in around the third punch!"Ashley said  
"That was because Matthew's troll friends showed up!"I replied  
we earned a snicker from Edmund.  
"Peter they sound like us!"He said  
"You're right Ed...Don't they Lucy?"The older girl said  
"So your name is Lucy?"I asked  
the two girls gasped.  
"Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Susan Pevensie...and this is our little sister Lucy."Susan said  
"That's alright my name is Allie, that's Ashley, this is Jake and over there is Harmony."I said  
"Nice to meet you."Lucy said  
I looked at the young girl although she was royalty she didn't look like she got to play a lot.  
"Hey Jake Harm come here!"I said  
the two walked over to me and jumped on the bed. I whispered to them:  
"I'm fine as you can see go play with Lucy..."  
Harmony got the idea and ran over and jumped in the young queens hands.  
"If you don't mind my queen maybe we can play a game."Harmony said  
"Yes, waiting for my master to wake up and heal is boring for me lets play!"Jake said  
I sighed that dog how was he going to protect me? He had a one track mind.  
"Is it okay?"Lucy asked her siblings  
"Yes it is Lucy go have fun!"Susan said  
the three of them ran off. Ashley laughed.  
"You know if you actually used that brain of yours at school you might actually not have to cram the last day."Ashley said  
"But that's what makes me me!"I said  
Peter cleared his throat.  
"Oh I am so sorry your lordships were we ignoring you?"I said jokingly getting laughs from the younger two siblings.  
"How did you two get into Narnia?"Peter asked no almost like he snapped at us.  
"For your information-"Ashley started  
"Ashley no need to fight, Ashley and I were going to stay with family in the North. We deiced to walk Jake before heading to the station. Jake took off running I grabbed Ashley's hand. We fell off a small hill and the rest is history!"I said  
Ashley sighed then looked at me...  
"Mother and father were supposed to bring Dan home today...We were supposed to be there when it happened to...What if something happens?"Ashley asked  
I knew what she was talking about. Her little brother Daniel gets sick real easily. We were out playing when he past out with a fever. If I didn't come home with Jake, I wouldn't have noticed the poor boy. Ashley never stopped blaming herself. She was the one who wanted us to go play.  
"Ashley...Calm down...There is no need to worry...I meet someone in a dream and he said:'Dont be afraid of what's around us, and not to shut them out before they show us how they feel."I said  
"What is that suppose to mean?"Ashley asked almost in tears  
"By them I guess he means Peter and the others...and by not afraid I guess he means not afraid of Narnia."I said  
Ashley and I looked away from each other not wanting to see each others faces. Mine shot back to look at the young girl in front of me.  
"Susan can you teach me about Narnia?"I asked  
"Teach you about Narnia?"Peter asked "What good will that does?"  
"I am not afraid of things I understand...I am not afraid of Narnia as it is, but I want to know about this place. It is the least I can do for Aslan."I said  
I earned three shocked looks from the Pevensie children.  
"Wait Aslan did he look like this?"Ashley asked  
Ashley reached in her bag and pulled out her sketch book. She showed me a sketch of a lion she drew.  
"Yup that's Aslan...he also said us coming here was not an accident..."I said  
"Which means we have something to do here!"Ashley said  
"Yup don't be scared!"I said  
Ashley smiled at me then we noticed Susan pushing the two boys out of the room.  
"Sorry but you two have to go!"She said  
I laughed at Peter whose face was taken back.  
"I won't die in your absent my king..." I snapped back  
Peter looked at me darkly. Susan slammed the door in the two boys' faces. Then she turned and looked at us.  
"I think you, Allie, are the only one who can match my older brother Peter."Susan said

I smiled,  
"I don't want to match any one..."I said

**(Susan)**

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out two dresses.  
"You two must change, even though you're like us from a different world you need to dress like Narnia."I said  
Allie looked at me. She really did remind me of Peter.  
"A dress? Are you sure that's the only way?"She asked  
Ashley walked over and picked up the light blue one. It matched well with her light blondish brownish hair. Allie wasn't going to pick one till Ashley threw her a light green with some dark green. It matched her bright brown hair. The two of them washed up then put on the dresses.  
"I feel funny..."Allie said  
"I am surprised you actually put it on."Ashley said  
"Why do you say that?"Susan asked  
"Allie hates dress, skirts or anything in that nature. She would rather be wearing shorts or pants. Allie is pretty much a tomboy!"Ashley said  
Allie sighed and looked at her arm. The sleeves of both the dress only come down to her elbow. After that we decided to go find my other siblings and get something to eat.  
"Susan exactly who is Aslan?"Allie asked  
"Why did he show himself in different ways to me and Allie."Ashley asked  
"Aslan is one of many riddles...He probably did it where the two of you will understand things better."I said  
Allie sighed.  
"A mystery hu? That makes Narnia more fun!"Allie said  
"How? It makes things more complicated!"Ashley said  
"Nope, we have a mission and new friends to help us for me its awesome!"Allie said  
I stop walking. I couldn't believe she had just said that...I couldn't say she was like Peter anymore...she was far more mature then Peter. Allie raised her hands behind her hand and crossed them being careful with her arm. Ashley put her arms behind her back. The two of them where laughing, talking and walking together. Then Allie stopped and Ashley a little ways in front of her.  
"Susan are you coming we need you..."Allie said  
I ran up even with the two girls.  
"Can we get a snack I'm kind of hungry fighting a wolf, meeting a lion, and a family of queens and kings takes a lot out of you!"Allie said  
I smiled:  
"Sure...I think it is lunch time..."I said  
we walked in the eating chambers. Peter was done at the head of the table Edmund to his left and I sat down to my right. Lucy sat by me. Edmund motioned for Ashley while Lucy grabbed Allie and made her sit beside her. Our conversations were pretty usual.  
"Things are getting weird in the northern boarder."Edmund said  
I looked at Allie she looked confused.  
"Allie what was your world like?"Lucy asked  
"I guess like yours was before you came here."Allie replied  
Lucy smiled,  
"Can you tell us some stuff...Ashley and Allie?"Edmund asked  
"Sure...What do you want to know?"Ashley asked  
"Tell us about were you live!"Lucy said  
Allie smiled then looked at Ashley.  
"It is a big house and it's in the middle of the country. There is a huge yard with woods behind it. The house is a mystery itself. Everyone knows each other in the neighborhood. Although that no one does bad things like steal or stuff like that. I love living there, it snows and the summers are nice. I also like it because, we are able to work and do a lot of things."Ashley said  
we all looked at Ashley.  
"So you live in the country?"Lucy asked  
"I guess you can say that...we also had horse but Ashley's mother and father had to get rid of them."Allie said  
"So that's why you called Philip Pepper."Edmund said  
"Yes he reminds me of my old horse."Ashley said  
we talked about more things, and then we ate. After lunch we went our separate ways. Peter asked Edmund to come with him where they can work on battle strategies. Lucy went to a tea party with . I was left with Ashley and Allie.  
"Susan you don't have to baby sit us! We have Jake and Harmony for that."Allie said  
it was then I noticed Jake standing by Allie's side and Harmony on Ashley's shoulder.  
"Alright then, I will be in the library if you need me."I said then I walked off leaving the two of them.


	2. The first dangeris the hardest

**(Allie and Ashley)**

Ashley looked at Allie,  
"Can we go see the horses?"Ashley asked  
"Sure...I guess so...Jake do you know where they are?"Allie asked  
the two of them and their animals walked down into the stables. Allie walked over to a lighter brown horse. For Allie the brown almost looked white.  
"What's your name?"Allie asked  
"My name is Appa...Nice to meet you..."the horse said  
Ashley walked over to Philip,  
"Hello Philip, "Ashley said  
"Hello Lady Ashley and Lady Allie also what do I owe this special meeting?"Philip asked  
"I have come to see you."Ashley said  
Philip and Ashley were talking and having conversations. While Allie was asking Appa about Narnia.  
"What do you know about Aslan?"Allie asked  
"Aslan is a mighty lion; there is not a soul that does not know his name."Appa said  
"So in other words he is a king higher then Peter!"Allie said  
"If you want to think of it like that then go ahead."Appa said  
Allie sighed she was getting no where. Soon another voice got Allie and Ashley's attention.  
"STOP HER!"  
The two girls looked to see a young horse running out of the barn. Allie ran over to the one that had yelled.  
"Is she your daughter?"Allie asked  
"Yes, she has never been outside before. "The horse said  
"What is her name?"Ashley asked  
"Her name is Hope..."  
"What is yours?"Allie asked  
"Star...Who you are?"The horse asked  
Allie and Ashley looked at each other.  
"My name is Allie and this is Ashley."Allie said  
Allie opened the gate for Star and got some reins.  
"You will come with us. We will go get your daughter. Together the three of us will help her."Allie said  
Ashley turned to the two animals.  
"Jake will come with us Harmony stay here!"Ashley said  
Allie hopped on Star then held out her hand for Ashley to jump on. Ashley garbed Allie's hand and Allie pulled her up. Allie rubbed Star's neck.  
"Okay girl, listen we are with you...let's worried about finding her first."Allie said  
Star took off running. Harmony knew this was going to be bad.

**(Edmund and Peter)**

Edmund and Peter were walking back from a meeting when the subject of Allie and Ashley meeting Aslan came up.

"I don't know what to think about Allie and Ashley meeting Aslan."Edmund said  
"Neither do I...The way he met them is something new even to me."Peter said  
Soon Edmund saw something running on the floor.  
"Peter what is that?"Edmund asked his brother.  
"Not sure...Wait..."Peter said  
"Bloody its Harmony."Edmund said getting Harmony's attention.  
She ran over to them.  
"King Peter and King Edmund what are you doing?"Harmony asked  
"Just got out of a meeting what about you?"Peter asked  
"Something happened to Ashley and Allie!"Edmund said  
"How did you know my king?"Harmony asked  
"I'm not sure..."Edmund said  
Harmony explained the whole situation.  
"Blast those two girls. Can they not stay put?"Peter asked  
"I guess not!"Edmund said  
Harmony laughed at the two boys.  
"Allie and Ashley's hearts are in the right place!"She said  
"Yes, Peter lets remember that!"Edmund said

The two kings took off running. As they made it to the barn they noticed Philip and Appa trying to get out.  
"Try harder Philip!"Appa said  
"I'm working on it!"Philip said  
Edmund ran over to his horse.  
"Philip what's wrong?"Edmund asked  
"Allie and Ashley are in trouble!"Philip said  
Appa finally hit the fence and the door opened.  
"You can't go out alone!"Peter said  
"Then I guess you can ride on me...Only to save Allie!"Appa said  
Edmund mounted Philip and Peter mounted Appa. The two boys took off. Harmony was on Edmund's shoulder holding onto his hair.  
"King Edmund will we find them?"Harmony asked Edmund  
"I can only hope Harmony!"Edmund said  
Edmund looked at his brother who was now ridding on Appa. Appa was the horse that did not let anyone ride him yet, he is letting Peter were Peter can save Allie.

**(Allie)**

I looked around for the baby horse. Star stopped and I jumped off.  
"Star listen you and Ashley looked around there and I will look over here!"I said  
"Alright but be careful!"Ashley said  
"Remember she has never been out before!"Star said  
"Right!"Ashley and I said  
I walked over to some woods and I couldn't find anything. I kept walking that's when I heard something. It sounded like a baby horse cry. I walked out of the woods and saw the baby horse drinking some water in a huge lake.  
"Excuse me are you Hope?"I asked  
Hope looked up.  
"Yes, who are you?"She asked  
"My name is Allie...Your mother is very worried about you!"I said  
"I miss my mommy to..."Hope said  
soon something spooked her. She ran into the water then I yelled to Ashley and Star:  
"ASHLEY STAR GET OVER HERE!"I yelled  
the two of them ran over and Star saw her baby. Hope was stuck in the water. Something had her leg. Star was going to go in but I held her back.  
"If you go you'll get stuck also."I said  
"What do you think we need to do..."Star asked  
"I'll go you just stay here!"I said  
I ran over to the waters edge took off my shoes then jumped in. I made it towards the bottom where hopes leg was. She was caught in a net.  
'How is that possible? What is a net doing in here?'I asked myself  
I shot back up beside Hope.  
"Listen I am going to try and help you okay...Just calm down and don't try to move around!"I said  
"Thank you Allie why are you doing this?"Hope asked  
"You have a mommy and friends that are very worried about you...I want you to be able to see your mommy...I will never get to see mine again!"I replied  
Hope just looked at me.  
"Why?"Hope asked  
"I'll tell you later right now let's focus on getting you out."I said  
"Good luck!"Hope said  
I went back down under water and I tried to pull the rope apart. No luck I had to think of something. I have a bad feeling; something bad was going to happen. Now I wish I had asked Susan or the others to come.

**(Ashley)**

I looked at the water worried about my friend.  
"She has been down there to long!"Ashley said "I am going in!"  
Star slammed her hove on the ground. It scared me.  
"No, if you go my daughter might not be able to respond to you two. Also you need to be here. Allie knew what she was doing when she told you to stay on shore you should trust her judgment."Star said  
I smiled at the young horse. Soon I heard more horse running. That's when I saw Peter and Edmund. Edmund jumped off his horse and I felt like I wanted to cry. I ran over to him and buried my face in his chest. Edmund wrapped his arms around me then I heard Harmony.  
"Ashley are you okay?"  
I looked up and saw Harmony and Edmund.  
"Yes, but Hope she is caught in something and Allie went to help but now she hasn't come up!"I said almost crying again.  
Soon I saw Peter jump off his horse. Peter took off his boots and laid his sward down to.  
"Peter what are you doing?"Edmund asked  
"You two stay here and don't go any where else!"Peter said  
"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND SAVE ALLIE SHE IS AFRAID OF WATER!"I yelled  
everyone looked at me.  
"Then why did she go in?"Star asked  
"Allie won't think twice about if someone is in trouble. Allie forgets stuff and jumps into the situation."I said  
Peter looked at the water and saw Allie come up for air then turned to Hope and said something then went back down.  
"Peter be careful!"Edmund said  
I looked at him harder he wasn't going to help his brother? Peter jumped in. I looked at Edmund.  
"Why are you not going with Peter?"I asked  
"I am not needed down there. You need me here more then Peter needs me."Edmund said  
"Do you think that Allie will be okay?"I asked  
"Yeah, I believe that Peter will save her and Hope."  
I smiled Edmund was really nice. I snuggled into his arms more.  
"Thank you Edmund you are a nice person."I said  
"Well, I try."Ed said  
that made me laugh.


	3. A rude awakening and a story

**(Allie)**

This was getting annoying. I was getting no where. Then something grabbed my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Peter, He pointed up. We shot up.  
"Are you okay?"He asked  
"Yeah...I think so?"I replied

He looked at me like he was mad.  
"You know...Your bloody stupid going off into a place you knows nothing of!"Peter said  
"I know...Yet, when I saw the look on Star's face about losing her daughter I just moved. I wondered if that would be the face my mom would have if she had lost me instead..."I started  
Peter just looked at me...I know I could feel water running down my face but I didn't know if they were tears or not. It was then I noticed something.  
"Peter is that a dagger?"I asked  
He looked at his side.  
"Yeah, what about it?"He asked  
I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled me to him. He was so close I could smell his scent. I grabbed the dagger then said:  
"Be right back."  
I dove into the water. I reached the net and started to cut it with the dagger. I felt myself being pulled away by the current. Soon I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked and saw Peter. He nodded at me, probably to continue. I did, finally Hope was free. Peter and I popped up from the water.  
"Go on Hope go back to Ashley, Edmund, and your mother."I said  
Hope nodded then took off. Peter looked at me.  
"This isn't over is it?"I asked  
"Not by a long shot."Peter replied  
I smiled nervously.  
"I could only hope!"I said  
this time Peter smiled. Soon I felt something slither around my leg. I jumped and Peter was beside me in a second. His arms around my waist.  
"What's wrong?"He asked  
"Something's down there!"I said  
Peter looked at me then pulled me closer to him. Then it was like huge waves came out of no where and pulled us under. I couldn't breath, I felt myself get pulled deeper and deeper into darkness. Soon I felt something grab me around the waist. I couldn't breath. I felt myself lose what air I had left. Then if felt something grab a hold of the back of my dress and pull me out of the water.

**(Ashley, Peter, and Edmund)**

Ashley was still in Edmund's arms. Her legs felt weak when Peter was pulled up on shore thanks to Appa and Philip. Edmund rubbed the small of her back trying to get her to calm down. That was before she saw her friend's almost lifeless body.  
"Allie!"Ashley said  
"Peter what happened?"Edmund asked  
"Not sure..."Peter replied  
Ashley looked down the river and saw something, it looked like a human. She took off running.  
"ED Follow her!"Peter commanded  
Ashley made it to the place where she thought she saw the person. Just then Edmund ran up to her and slapped her.  
"What do you think you were doing?"He asked  
Ashley didn't say anything. She just hid her eyes with her bangs and walked off. Harmony stood with Edmund who was just staring at his hand.  
"That was too much! Ashley would never hurt anyone on purpose or do something to hurt someone on purpose."Harmony said  
Edmund slowly and quietly walked back to the group. Ashley wouldn't look at him. He felt bad for what he did; he wanted to apologize to her. Soon he noticed his brother start to do something.  
"Are you doing CPR?"Ashley asked quietly  
"Yeah...I'm not gonna let her die!"Peter said  
after a few thing tries of CPR, Allie started to cough up water. Peter supported her and helped her sit up.  
"Are you okay?"Peter asked  
"Yeah, I think so...Sorry about making you worry..."Allie said  
Peter sighed,  
"Its okay I would have done the same thing to."Peter replied  
Allie smiled at him. She stood up and Hope, Star, and Appa walked over to her.  
"Are you alright Allie?"Star asked  
"I was so scared you didn't come up!"Hope said  
"That was so stupid!"Appa said  
Allie looked at the three horses.  
"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I made you worry. Plus I know Appa!"Allie yelled  
"Let's get back home."Peter said  
Jake walked over to his master and said:  
"We need to talk later."  
Peter looked out of the corner of his eyes at her.  
"Alright, let's talk while I am changing into warm clothes."Allie said  
Allie got on Appa, Peter on Star, and Edmund on Philip. Ashley and Harmony were just standing there. Allie made Appa walk over to Ashley.  
"Come on get on."Allie said holding her hand out for her friend.  
Ashley grabbed it and jumped on. They raced back to the castle. Appa was the fastest horse in the whole group. They got off and Allie went to get some fresh clothes. Peter and Edmund put the horses up while Ashley walked around the castle waiting for Allie.

**(Ashley)**

I walked down the hall holding my check. I understood that Edmund was worried but that didn't give him the right to hit me. I could feel the heat rising back onto my check. I walked down a random hall when I saw Allie walking down it with Susan and Lucy. Allie was explaining to them what happened. Soon I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Allie!"I said running into her crying.  
"Ashley what's wrong?"Allie asked  
I didn't want to tell on him he didn't need Allie's wrath. I just shook my head in her chest and continued to cry. Lucy walked over and rubbed my back and Susan stroked my hair.  
"Ashley...shh...don't cry your alright..."Lucy said  
I saw out of the corner of my eye Lucy mouth 'Lets meet in the library and talk.' Allie walked off with Susan to go check on something's. This left me and Lucy, we walked into the library.  
"Ashley what really happened?"Lucy asked  
I told her everything.  
"My brother had no right to do that!"Lucy said  
she put her hand to my check.  
"I will have a-"Lucy started  
"I understand why he did it...He was worried, about Allie...and me running off didn't help him any...He is a king and has to take care of everyone including people who don't belong in Narnia."I said  
I buried my face in my hands, I couldn't see Lucy's face.  
"Ashley do you love Narnia so far?"She asked me  
"Yeah...I love the animals...The way that it is always happy and sunny...The fact that here Allie doesn't have to be reminded of that..."I stopped

Lucy didn't question anything I had just said...all she said was:  
"With that answer that's why you should be in Narnia...the way you followed with Allie in the face of danger means you have the potential to be a great warrior."  
I looked at her.  
"Me a great warrior?"I asked  
"Yes, you and Allie came her for reasons don't forget that..."Lucy said

**(Allie and Susan)**

Allie and Susan walked slowly threw the castle. Allie knew something had been up with Ashley since they had left to go save Hope. Allie couldn't figure out what which was new for her, Allie was worried this was making her more worried that she was crying.

"Allie are you okay?"Susan asked

"Yeah...I think so..."Allie replied

Susan smiled and then asked Allie:

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No…I don't have any. Well I guess I have two if you count Ashley and her brother Daniel."Allie replied

Susan smiled.

"What are your parents like?"Susan asked

Allie stopped walking and Susan kept walking then she looked back and saw that Allie had stopped. She quickly walked back to Allie.

"Did I say something wrong?"Susan asked

"No…I just don't know what my mother and father were like…"Allie said

Susan's face dropped from a smile to a frown, she felt totally horrid for asking her new friend that. Allie quickly smiled and said:

"Don't worry about it my mother and father are in a better place now."

Allie quickly walked off. Susan stood in the hall unable to say anything. Allie ran back:

"Keep that little conversation between us. I don't want the others to feel sorry for me!"Allie said

Allie turned around and walked off again. Susan smiled and walked off to do her own things.

**(Allie)**

I was looking for Jake; I couldn't find him any where. Soon I felt the coldness of my clothes seep into my mind. I walked to my room, there sat Jake on my bed.

"Hey Allie where have you been?"Jake asked

"Finding things out, around the castle by talking."Allie said

I opened my closet to see a dress hanging in there. I grabbed it and laid it on my bed. I changed quickly and sat on my bed beside Jake.

"What do we have to talk about?"I asked

"Allie...That swell didn't happen on an accident!"Jake said

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I sense dark magic…."Jake said

I couldn't move, chills shot down my back when he said dark magic.

"Dark magic…like the ones in my dreams?"I asked

"This is exactly the dark magic you have seen in your dreams!"

I couldn't breathe something felt different about all of this. I looked at Jake and said:

"Keep this between us! I will tell Peter and the others when we know for sure!"

Jake nodded his head at me and said:

"I understand I will send people out for us to gather information!"

I smiled and said:

"No...I believe that now in my dreams I can ask Aslan for information."

Jake and I walked out of our room only to bump into the one person I didn't want to see.

"Hey Allie..."Peter said

"Hello High King Peter!"I said bowing.

Peter grabbed my hand and said:

"Don't do that! We are equals!" he said

I looked at him for a while. He pulled his hand away and said:

"I don't know why I said that!"

I smiled at him and said:

"Don't worry about it…Peter can we take a walk?"

Peter looked at me confused and said:

"Sure…"

We walked outside of the castle and down threw the garden. It was then I noticed a wall of flowers.

"Wow...This is amazing!"I said

Peter laughed and said:

"Susan and Lucy take care of this, and work hard on it."

I smiled and went to smell one of the flowers. It tickled my nose.

"What did you want to talk about?" Peter asked

I kept smelling flowers hoping that I could get threw this whole conversation by doing this.

"Narnia is really amazing."I said

"Yes it is… Be thankful that you were not here when the White Witch was in power..."

This time I turned and looked at him.

"White Witch, who is that?"I asked

Peter looked at me and said:

"Do you want to hear the story?"

I nodded my head and the two of us sat under a tree and he started:

"It was the beginning of War World Two. Ed, Lu, Susan, and I were being shipped to the country side for protection…."


	4. The Ending of the story and the question

**(Susan and Lucy)**

Susan and Lucy were walking threw the castle. The two of them were talking about the differences between Allie and Ashley.

"Ashley is sweet and caring she is always thinking about others. Ashley is very kind and is always going to speak her mind."Susan said

"Allie is very out spoken. She is never going to say things that might hurt someone. Allie is very kind and gentle, and very wise. I love both of them so much!"Lucy said

Susan kept on talking about how they were alike and different but then noticed that Lucy was not with her. Susan turned around to see Lucy looking out a window.

"What are you looking at?"Susan asked

"Peter and Allie wounded what they are talking about."Lucy said

Susan looked down and saw the two. It looked like Peter was in a deep conversation. Allie looked shocked and like she didn't understand what was being said. Peter looked like he was trying to explain it to her. Then Allie nodded like she finally go it. Then Peter did something that Susan and Lucy haven't seen him do in a long time….he laughed...

"Susan I think…Allie is just what Peter needs!"Lucy said

The young queen skipped off leaving the older queen questioning what she meant. Susan ran to catch up with Lucy.

**(Peter)**

"Ed had gone to the white witch...All I thought was that it was my fault there was no way I was going to let Susan and Lucy get hurt."I said

"Were you not scared?"Allie asked "Because I would have been!"

I smiled and said:

"Of course I was scared…I was facing a wolf…Then Maugrim, who was the wolf that had already threaten me once, was tempting me. He jumped on me and I…."

"You jeered your sward in his stomach killing him instantly?"Allie asked

I smiled and said:

"Yes...How did you know?"

Allie smiled and she said:

"Because if Lucy had saved you, you wouldn't be boasting about it!"

I nodded at her,

"Yes, I took care of him. As the other wolves ran away Aslan commanded the camp to follow them that they would lead them to Ed. Aslan knighted me as Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. I didn't have time to celebrate because; Susan and Lucy were hugging me. Our family was almost complete. That night they brought Ed back."I said

Allie was looking at me intensively.

"I bet you were so happy…"Allie replied

"I was, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something between us had changed. As we started to train for the war against the White Witch I saw what it was. Ed was listing to me and telling me what he thought. Almost as if we had become closer. It was that evening that the White Witch, came to Aslan's camp."

"What did she want?"Allie asked

"She wanted Ed's blood. She said that the blood of a traitor belonged to her. I was scared, I was happy having Ed back and I didn't want her to take him away again. I did the first thing I thought of, I pulled my sward out and challenged her to try. Aslan told me to put my sward away and went to talk with the White Witch in his tent. A couple of hours later the White Witch came out. Aslan told us that she had taken back her worth of Ed's blood."

Allie looked at me she was really into my story.

"The white Witch looked at Aslan and asked 'how did she know that he would keep his word?' Aslan roared and the White Witch fell down. We all busted out laughing. Yet, that night my sisters saw Aslan leaving camp. They went walking with him, and then Aslan told him he needed to go alone. My sisters followed him they saw a terrible sight."

Allie looked at me; she tried put her finger to her lips and asked:

"What happened…I can't think of how this story should go...Normally I can guess what happens?"

I laughed at her and said:

"Aslan had sacrificed himself for Edmund he had gave his blood up willing lee… Susan and Lucy staid and watched the whole thing. We were warned thru the trees, about Aslan. That made me the leader of an army…."

I kept telling my story while watching Allie's expressions. Finally I got to the end.

"I was fighting with some of the White Witches followers when I looked I saw Ed get stabbed. I couldn't believe my brother had done that. I got mad and attacked the witch. She made me fall to the ground she was about to finish me off when we heard a great roar. It was Aslan. He was back. The White Witch couldn't believe it and neither could I. Right as the White Witch got herself under control Aslan attacked her and killed her. That ended the conflict with the White Witch!"

I was going to leave it at that, yet Allie said:

"What about Ed?"

I laughed and said:

"We all ran over to him and Lucy used a drop of her medicine from Father Christmas and brought him back. Then we were given our tittles..."

"High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, that's what you guys are called right?" she asked

"Yes, that's what we are called. How did you know that?"I asked

"Appa told me about it."Allie replied

I smiled and said:

"Your right…What about Appa and you…Appa has never accepted a human rider till you!"

Allie looked at me. She smiled and said:

"Appa and I were talking about a lot of things."

Allie stood up and grabbed my hand. Her smile was contagious. Jake ran and jumped in my arms. Allie laughed as Jake started to lick my face. Soon harmony ran over to us.

"Allie…Ashley needs to see you...It's about a drawing of hers!"Harmony said

Allie turned to Harmony and said:

"Okay...Tell her I will be there in a minute!"

She looked at Jake and said:

"Jake and Peter you two need to get along. So I am going to leave you two find something in common."

Allie walked off leaving me and Jake alone.

**(Allie)**

I was following Harmony thru the castle.

"What exactly is this picture?"I asked

Harmony looked back at me and she smiled. I had a feeling like I would be seeing what Ashley drew what I saw in my dreams. We walked into Ashley's room where drawings were scattered on the floor.

"Allie be careful, don't step on those!"Ashley yelled at me

Harmony and I walked to where she was. I walked over to her and sat beside her. Ashley dug a picture out from the bottom of the stack. She showed it to me. It was a shield with a picture of a red snake. It sent chills down my back. That was the shield that the people in my dreams used. So that means that Ashley and I are on the same wavelength again. I sat in Ashley's room as she held pictures up to me and I told her what they meant. Ashley can only see things long enough to draw them...Yet I can see them and remember everything. She held up this one picture and it was a hill with four little frail crosses.

"What is this about?"Ashley asked

"This is where Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy will be if we don't help them win this battle."I said

Ashley looked at me. I saw fear in her eyes. I couldn't hold my own fear back from my features. Ashley only needed to see stuff like this once. I hoped things would get better…and we wouldn't have to see it twice. I walked over to the window where a picture sat. A young man with a full beard sat on a thrown. His hair was dark black, his clothes where red. It made me feel sick just looking at him. Ashley walked over to me.

"What is his name?"Ashley asked

"I am not sure...For some reason my dreams have canceled his name out."I replied

"So that means all that we have to go on is this sketch?"

I nodded my head. All we have to is my dream to go on to accuse him. I can see it now; he comes to the castle to kill Peter and the others. I tell them and they end up killing Ashley and I thinking we are witches. That's who it is going to happen. I feel it in my bones. I got up and helped Ashley pick up all her sketches.

"Listen," I said walking towards the door "Keep this between us. If you have new sketches show it to me as fast as you can...and only me!"I walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway trying to find out who should be the first person I tell. Soon I started to feel light headed. I had to find a place to lie down. I walked over to a room and opened the door only to see it being the library. I walked over to a chair and lay down. My head was spinning. I closed my eyes and went into darkness.

**(Peter)**

I was now sitting with Jake, Allie's dog.

"What do you think so far of Narnia?"I asked

"It's alright. Would be better if my bloody human would stay out of trouble."Jake replied

I laughed; Allie was just trying to help people. I leaned against the tree. Jake looked over at me and said:

"Would you judge people?"

I looked at him for a while wondering what he meant by that.

"No…I wouldn't why do you ask?"I replied

Jake looked at me for a while wondering if he should finish this conversation. I saw it in his eyes that he wanted to but was bounded by someone. I figured that someone was Allie.

"Is this about Allie?"I asked

Jake only nodded his head at me. I wanted to know right then what was going on, but I couldn't really say anything to him about it without sounding noisy. Soon Ashley ran up.

"Have you two seen Allie?"She asked

"Not since Harmony came and took her to your chambers."I said

"She left a couple of minutes ago and I found something else I had to show her. Now I can't find her any where."Ashley said

"That could only mean one thing!"Jake said

Jake stood up and took off running. I looked at Ashley, she knew what he meant.

"What does he mean?" I asked

"That's for her to tell you when the time is right not me, Jake, or Harmony. When the time is right listen to her with open ears and an open mind."Ashley said

I only nodded to her that I would. Then she ran off after Jake. I stood up and started to walk in the castle. That's when I got this feeling, so I followed it.


	5. The Truth, Early Christmas, stranger?

**(Allie)**

I was walking around an empty thrown room. It was cold and almost unlived, like someone had destroyed the happiness that was here.

"This is what is coming...Unless we can stop it; I hope we can stop it."A deep voice said

I turned around and saw Aslan.

"Aslan, it's so good to see you!"I said hugging him

Aslan laughed and said:

"Good to see you to Allie, you have many questions."

I laughed at his words. I turned and looked at the castle. I walked over to a thrown, in the middle of the others.

"I have a feeling some one very dear to me sat right here."I said

I touched it and saw all the dust that was on it.

"Do you want to know who sat there?"Aslan asked me

"Yes I do, can you tell me? Will you tell me?"

He smiled and walked up on the level where all the throws were. He sat in front of them. I walked and stood beside him. Aslan nodded his head to each thrown.

"High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valliant sat in theses chairs. The one you are fascinated with Peter sat there."

I looked at them and then I saw: Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund sitting in them. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Where are they now?"I asked

"They are now long gone…I am sorry."

I broke down crying. I looked at Aslan; he put a paw on my shoulder.

"You tried to warn Peter, yet at the time you were going to do it you were shot with an arrow from the opposite army. Peter was so sad, everyone was. Ashley could only use her powers so much. Without you they could not link anything together. The day of the great battle Ashley was stabbed sending Edmund and Peter on a wild rampage. Peter and Edmund where killed by the high kings of the opposing kingdom and Susan and Lucy were killed when a wall of the castle fell down."Aslan told me.

"So it's my entire fault? If I had told Peter before none of this would have happened is that what you are saying?"I asked

Aslan only shook his mane. I couldn't stop my tears. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Ashley were gone. I couldn't let this happen they were my family. Even though I had only spent a couple of hours with the Pevensie yet I feel like they are my family. I looked at Aslan and asked:

"Is there any way I can stop this from happening?"

Aslan looked at me and said:

"No one can tell what is going to happen in the future. Allie just be true to your heart...That's your strongest weapon!"

I looked at Aslan and said:

"Will you come and help us? Are you going to leave us to fight alone?"

Aslan laughed and said:

"You ask a lot of questions, yes I will help you and no I will never leave you alone. When the time is right I will be there to help you."

I looked at Aslan as he started to walk away.

"How do I know the time will be right?"I yelled

Aslan just turned at me and smiled. Then ran off. I was now alone in the thrown room.

'How am I going to get back?'I asked myself

I looked around trying to find out away to get out. Normally Ashley would wake me up from these dreams...but she had no clue where I was. Soon I felt this warm light.

"Allie…wake up are you okay?"A voice said

I closed my eyes….then in a couple of minutes I woke up my eyes watery and itchy. There stood Peter I jumped and grabbed him around his waist. We both hit the ground; I had my head buried in his chest crying. Peter wrapped his arms around me. After my crying spell Peter looked at me.

"What's wrong?"He asked

I was about to tell him when Edmund ran in.

"Peter there is some people here to see you."Edmund said

Peter helped me stand up then he whipped the tears that were still falling down my face.

"We will talk later."Peter said

I wanted to reach out and grab his hand and tell him everything right then, but I have had this dream before. The King will just talk to Peter. Yet I wanted to be there.

"Peter can I come with you, to see this person?"I asked

Peter looked at Edmund and said:

"Allie coming with us, Edmund do you mind?"

Edmund looked at me and then smiled. I didn't know if Ashley had told the others or if Edmund being the Just king made him different then his siblings.

"No Pete I don't, I think we should bring Allie."Edmund replied

The three of us walked to the room where the man was only waiting on Peter. He was going to be surprised when he saw Edmund, me, and Peter. We walked into the room and I saw the man exactly from Ashley's sketch. I felt my breath leave my body. My mind was screaming to get out of there, but I was going to stay with Peter and Edmund. The man looked at me shocked and said:

"High King Peter, I told your brother that I only wanted to talk to you." he said

Peter walked and sat down in his chair. Edmund and I stood behind Peter.

"Please excuse my brother and Princess Allie from my home. I was in the middle of showing her around, when my brother came and told me that you wanted to meet me."Peter said

The man looked at me. I wondered if he had a gift like Ashley and I. I walked behind the chair some more…This man…he is evil!

**(Edmund)**

I thought it was weird that Allie wanted to come with us to talk to this man. Allie seemed so confident about coming with us and now she is hiding behind Peter's chair. It's almost like she knows something we don't. Allie wasn't scared when she jumped into the water to save Hope so why is this man bothering her so much?

"High King-"the man started

"Just Peter…please, we are all friends here!"Peter said

I watched the way the man smiled and the way he looked at Allie. It was almost like he wanted her. I wonder was that what was bothering Allie. I would have to talk to Peter about this later.

"I wanted to warn you about a near by kingdom that has just come on the map. Some of the soldiers have come to our town wanting shelter and other things. We have taken them in for we fear for our lives. I have to say we not wanting a war. Peter their king wants to over throw you and your family. The name of these people are called…."the man started

"They are called Orilians, they are evil people…They will kill their own if they think it will help them survive. "Allie said

The man looked at Allie almost like she had ruined his plans.

"I see...You have a gift...Interesting..." the man said as he stood up. "Peter I will hope you are well."

The man left leaving Peter, Allie, and I alone in the room. Peter stood up and looked at Allie.

"How did you know that man?"Peter asked

Allie looked at the ground.

"There is something I wish to talk to you about…But before that..."Allie started

Then she slapped me across the face. I was amazed and Peter was outraged.

"Why did you slap Ed?"Peter asked

"So he can slap Ashley yet I can't him?"Allie asked

"She told you?"I asked

"No…I saw it…"Allie replied

Peter and I looked at each other.

"You saw it?"Peter asked

"When I was little I had dreams of a land that was a lot like Narnia…I saw people in it but I could never hear the people's names. All I could see where their faces. I saw battles and happy times; I saw different moments of pain. I learned a couple of days later that Ashley was drawing what I was seeing in my dreams. Everything from the battles to the people. The two of us decided to teach each other about our gifts. Ashley only sees stuff long enough to draw it…Yet I see things and it is stuck in my memory forever. That man is the king of the people that he warned us about. In my dream he comes to tell Peter about a great battle that will take place. Then when Peter gets the Nanina's in battle ready, they attack from another direction killing millions of narnians. Susan and Lucy took care of the wounded as much as they could. Yet…a lot of people were lost…I shouldn't have opened my mouth when he was talking about the Orilians. Now he knows I am here and Ashley is here to!"Allie said

"Why would it matter that you and Ashley are here?"Peter asked

"We are the two who can stop him!"Ashley said walking in.

I looked at her. She only looked at Peter.

"With us alive we know his battle moves inside and out…he will try to kill us."Ashley said

Allie frowned.

"In my dreams Aslan is showing me what can happen. What can happen is Narnia dies. The king kills Ashley and me, which sends you and Edmund on a wild rampage. You two were killed by the king and his lower king. Susan and Lucy died by the castle wall collapsing. I asked Aslan if he would help us and he told us he would…But I think we have to find him."Allie said

Peter walked over to her.

"You wouldn't lie about Aslan…that dream that you just told me about was that what you were dreaming about in the library?"Peter asked

"Yes, that's why I was crying. I failed I was so scared about everyone judging me it cost you and your family there lives."Allie said

Ashley walked over to Peter.

"Is this the man that came to you?"Ashley asked

Ashley held out a drawing and we saw the man that had sat across from us a while ago.

"If you didn't believe us then how about now, Ashley was not in here when we met him." Allie said

Ashley walked over to Allie and said:

"Let's go let you lay down you look like you have been threw a war."

Ashley helped Allie out leaving me and my brother.

**(Peter)**

"Hey Pete….on top of that….That man…he was looking at Allie like he wanted her…could it be for her gift?"Edmund asked me

I looked at my brother and couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Not sure…All I can say is that Allie and Ashley need our protection more then ever."I said

Edmund looked at me and said:

"We should tell Susan and Lucy."

I agreed, we told to go find Lucy and Susan and bring them back here. A couple of minutes later they were here.

"Peter what is this about?"Susan asked

I sighed and told her and Luc everything.

"No way…Allie and Ashley…."Susan started

"That's so cool!"Lucy said

Edmund told the rest of the story…about hurting Ashley. Lucy smiled and hugged Edmund.

"She has forgiven you she is just waiting on you to say something!"Lucy said

Edmund smiled and looked at us.

"Do you mind if I?" Ed started

"Go and find her ED!"Susan shouted

Ed ran out of the room.

"Now that he is gone what about you and Allie, do we need to know anything?"Susan asked

"What about us?"I replied

"We saw you two in the garden you looked rather cheery."Lucy said

"Do you like her?"Susan asked

I sighed, that's all I needed was my sisters on me and Allie.

"We are just friends!"I replied

"You laughed for her!"Lucy said almost as a whisper

"What did you say Lu?"I asked

"You laughed for Allie yet you wouldn't laugh for me, Susan, or Ed!"Lucy yelled

I looked at her and remembered that I did laugh for Allie. I sat down in my chair and said:

"Sorry Lu…I don't know why I did but when I'm around Allie I'm just calm and able to relax."

Lucy smiled and hugged me then said:

"That's because Allie completes you!"

I smiled and hugged my sister. I loved her; she knew exactly what I needed to hear. Soon there was a knock at the door. Susan walked over to answer it and there stood the girl we were just talking about.

"Allie…"I said

I jumped up out of my chair and walked over to her blocking her out of the view of my sisters.

"Yeah…its me Pete…um…I wanted to know if…."Allie started

"What is it Allie?"I asked

"If I could learn to fight in a battle? That way my dream won't come true!"

I looked at her this was one of my worst night mares.

"I know you are going to say no! You were against your siblings fighting so you will be totally against me. But, if you don't teach me I can asked Oreius or Edmund to teach me…you pick!" Allie said

I laughed at her then said:

"Fine you win…lets start tomorrow it will give you time to rest from your dream..."I said

Soon Mr. Tumnus walked in and said:

"Peter, father Christmas is here!"

I looked at Luc and Susan as we followed Tumnus to where Father Christmas was. When we made it down there Ashley and Edmund were already there.

"Told ya he was real Allie!"Ashley said

"Yeah, I know...One out of the millions of things you have said!"Allie replied

I smiled at them and Father Christmas.

"Ashley and Allie step forward please."Father Christmas said

Allie and Ashley did as they were told.

"Hello Father Christmas!"Ashley said

Allie stayed quiet.

"Allie I understand don't worry…you haven't changed that much!"Father Christmas replied to Allie

"Thank you, I really appreciate it!" Allie said

Edmund walked over to us and stood. Father Christmas dug in his bag and pulled out a pair of dagger that were made into swords.

"Ashley take these and let these protect you. When the battle gets tough you must learn to rely on them. They are not as strong alone, but together no one will be able to stand up to you." Father Christmas said

Ashley held them and smiled at me and said:

"Can you believe this? Thank you Father Christmas!"

Father Christmas still looked at me.

"Allie, for you I had a hard time making something that would fit you as a person. So I got this. "Father Christmas said

He dug in his bag and pulled out a sward. It was different then any sward I had seen before. As Allie grabbed it, the sward seemed to glow.

"It seems like I did do a good job."Father Christmas said

Allie and Ashley smiled.

"Jake and Harmony come here for a second."Father Christmas said

Jake and Harmony walked over. He dug in his bag and pulled out a back pack.

"Jake, your owner is always getting into trouble! Yet she thinks about others first. Take this and let this help you. This backpack has medicine and bandages. Yet none are equal to the queens. Your medicines will keep them alive till the queen gets there."Father Christmas said

Father Christmas blew on the backpack and soon it was on Jake's back. Jake ran over and sat by Allie.

"Harmony, you are a brave and caring friend. I have never seen anyone that would stand up to King Edmund and live to tell the tell!"Father Christmas said

Ed blushed, that made everyone laugh.

"Harmony I give you this..."Father Christmas said

Father Christmas reached into his bag and pulled out a small little armor and a bow and some arrows.

"These arrows might be small but they are powered by your heart. Remember that your emotions power your arrows." Father Christmas said

Allie smiled as Harmony ran and jumped on Jake's head.

"Well I better get going Christmas isn't going to do its self."Father Christmas said

Father Christmas was about to take off, yet Allie said:

"Father Christmas wait…"

Allie ran over and whispered something in his ear. Father Christmas nodded his head and said:

"Will do, but you be careful now...Things are going to change since I gave you those?"

Father Christmas took off as we all waved bye. Soon I heard:

"Allie look out!"

I turned and saw a man coming for Allie. Allie took her sward out of her sheath and blocked the guy. I was amazed at what Allie could do…Then it hit me she took on a wolf without a sword so why can't she do this with a sword. Soon the guy tried to knock Allie's sward down but Allie pushed her arm downward which made it harder for the guy to pull her sward out of her hands. Ashley was sick of watching. Yet Harmony stopped her.

"Why are you stopping me Harmony?"Ashley asked

"This is Allie's fight!"Harmony said

Ashley sighed, and then I saw it. Allie ducked under his attack and cut his side. The man rolled to the ground in pain. Allie looked at him and said:

"I'm not going to take your life!"

As Allie walked over to us the man got up.

"ALLIE!"We all yelled

Allie turned around and right as the guy was going to attack her, the man fell down. We all were confused on what happened except Allie.

"Thanks Harmony!"Allie yelled

"No problem all is good!"Harmony said

Soon I saw Allie fall to the ground she was breathing pretty hard.

**(Allie)**

I was on the ground breathing hard. This man had just tried to kill me. Luckily something inside of me had kicked on my protective skills. Soon I saw some shadows come up beside me, I looked and it was Ed and Peter.

"That was awesome!"Edmund said

"Yes, how did you learn to fight like that?"Peter asked

"Not sure…It just came to me…"I replied

Peter and Edmund shared a brotherly look, which I didn't like.

"Don't look at each other like that…Is that the weirdest thing you have heard all day today?"I asked

Both boys smiled and helped me up. I balanced myself on my feet then looked at them.

"What we can't look at each other yet you can look at us?"Peter asked

"I am not making fun of Allie! I am thinking something!"I said

"Thinking about us, what are you thinking about?"Ed asked

I smiled at him and said:

"For you two to be brothers you look nothing alike and act nothing alike. For that I am thankful sometimes but I see now that, it works out for the best. Edmund has traits that Peter doesn't have. Because you even each other out."I said

"I get what you are saying!"Susan said

"So do I!"Lucy said

"Me and Harmony get it!"Jake said

"Same goes for me!"Ashley said

The guys just look at us and say:

"We don't!"

We all laughed, Lucy dragged Ashley in the castle to play. I was pulled in by Susan to go help her with some work. Susan laughed at my face as she pulled me into the castle.


	6. A good idea, a warning, and confusion

**(Peter)**

I looked at Edmund and asked him.

"Do you like Ashley?"

Edmund looked at me and blushed. It was like he couldn't find the words. I laughed at him, and then he quickly said:

"What about you and Allie?"

I looked at him and my face felt flustered. I couldn't find the words. Edmund laughed at me.

"You should see your face Peter."Edmund said

I sighed then I grabbed Edmund around the head and pulled him into the castle. We decided to save Allie and Ashley from our sisters wrath. I went to the library to hear Allie; I quickly put my ear to the door.

"There are so many books here!"Allie said

"Yes, we do try to keep ourselves up to date!"Susan said

"Are a lot of the books on the history of Narnia?"

"Not sure...I have been in the library, yet I have only got to this section."

Susan walked over to a small section in front of Allie. Allie smiled and said:

"You're a queen your duties are to your kingdom first I guess."

Susan looked at her and smiled.

"Allie what were you and Peter talking about in the Garden?"Susan asked

"Hu? Me and Pete? What were we talking about?"Allie said

Allie had been looking at some books.

"Yes you and Peter! You know my brother that you talk to all the time!"

"I don't talk to Peter a lot…Well I do…He just happens to be the one near me when I need someone to talk to!"

Susan smiled and said:

"Okay what did you and him talk about?"

Allie frowned and said:

"The White Witch….The first battle you all fought in."

Susan looked at Allie shocked.

"Peter told you?"Susan asked

"Was he not supposing to?"Allie asked

"No, nothing like that…its just Peter never wants to talk about it…The only person he talks about it with is-"

"Edmund, I had my guess when I saw the two talking to Mr. Evil!"

Susan smiled.

"You are a good observer…I wish you had been with us the whole time we were in Narnia…"Susan said

"I don't!"Allie said

Susan looked surprised as Allie said that.

"Why not?"Susan asked

Allie smiled then said,

"The only reason I am a good observer is that, you, Peter, Lu, and Ed have been protecting me letting me grow!"Allie said

Susan smiled and walked over to her. Susan hugged the young girl.

"You said your dreams were getting harder to be in!"Susan said

"Yeah…It is getting harder for me to wake up from them…"Allie said

Susan looked scared; I was to...If Allie never woke up what would happen?

"What will happen if you don't wake up?"Susan asked

"I will live in that dream forever….at least….until my body dies…"Allie said

Susan looked at Allie shocked….So did I….the girl had no emotions on her face….

Susan asked:

"Has it ever happened before?"

Allie laughed and replied:

"Today it could have….If Peter hadn't of come in and woke me up. Aslan left me in the destroyed castle…I was scared….I felt so sad…I couldn't escape on my own."

Susan sighed; I was tired of this conversation. I walked into the library. Allie looked at me shocked wondering if I had heard that conversation.

"Allie do you mind coming with me?"I asked

"No, not at all..."Allie said

Allie and I walked slowly threw the castle to see Ashley and Edmund right in front of us. Ashley ran up to me and said:

"Narnia is amazing…"

I looked at her, and then Allie said:

"Peter, is there something we can do?"

Edmund looked at me and said:

"I would say we could go ridding but we have already let the horses out today."

"Why don't we just go around and meet some of the Narnians."Allie said

I smiled that was a great idea. If Allie and Ashley were to stay with us in the castle they needed to be familiar with the Narnians that are in the castle. After hours of walking in the castle I noticed that Ashley and Allie looked really tired.

"Allie maybe you should go get some sleep."I said

Allie looked at me and only nodded her head. I smiled I had to remember when we were fighting that she would always listen to me when she was tired. I smiled and watched her walk off. I looked back at Edmund and Ashley who were still talking.

**(Edmund)**

I watched Allie listen to Peter and walked to her room to get some sleep. I smiled and then looked at Ashley who looked equally tired.

"Maybe you should get some rest to?"I asked

She looked at me then said:

"No, i'm sorry. I want to go and hang out with Lucy and Susan. Plus its supper time and I am starving!"Ashley said

I sighed then said:

"okay but promise me you will leave early!"

She laughed then said:

"Okay deal!"

We walked in the dining room to see no one there, only Susan and Lucy.

"About time you got here!"Susan said

"Where is everyone?"I asked

"Everyone has already eaten we have been waiting on you four...I mean three."Lucy said

We sat down then Peter brought up a very touchy subject.  
"How long do you think it will be before they attack us?"Peter asked  
Ashley stopped eating and only looked at her plate.

"I am not sure...Although the Orilians wouldn't be attacking you all if Allie and I were not here."Ashley said

"Why is that?"I asked

Ashley looked even more sick and tired.

"The Orilians see Allie and I as a way to stop battles from happening or an easier way for them to crush their enemies. All they care out about is our gifts. If there was a way for them to tear us of our gifts then, by Aslan's mane they would."Ashley said

"They think of you as trophies?"Susan asked

"No, they think of us of weapons!"A voice said

We all turned around to see Allie. Ashley stood up and ran to her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Allie's torso and started to cry. Allie stroked her head and started to sooth her like a mother would her child. Then Allie shot Peter a cold look.

"Peter I would highly appreciate it if you didn't talk about war with Ashley! We both barley get enough sleep as it is!"Allie said

Soon Lucy got up and walked over to Ashley. Lucy took Ashley's hand and made Ashley look at her. Then Luc smiled on of her famous hundred dollar lucy smiles.

"Ashley I have a lovely idea why don't we have a slumber party! We haven't done anything to celebrate your return yet!"Lucy said  
"My return? I have never been to Narnia."Ashley said

Allie bent down and smiled at her and said:

"You have visited Narnia every night in your sleep just like I have."

I smiled, Ashley walked back over to the table and sat by me on the right side of Peter. While Allie took her seat by Lucy who sat by Susan on the left side of Peter. We were eating our meal now rather calmly. Susan looked over Lucy's head at Allie.

"Why don't we have our own 'Slumber Party'."Susan said adding air quotes around slumber party

Allie laughed and said:

"Yes, lets...But, I might fall asleep on you."

Ashley smiled and laughed beside me.

"Yes, she might do that! Because we need all our rest for training tomorrow. Right Peter?"Ashley asked

I shot Peter a look pleading him to say that they could not fight, yet he said:

"Your right. Training will be hard on you two."

Allie smiled and said:

"Trust me we can handle it..After you have seen what we have you can handle anything."

Ashley smiled and I shot Peter another look saying 'don't think you got out of that I have something to say to that!' Peter only smiled and nodded and then mouthed, that we would talk later in his study. I realized that there was two things I really didn't understand at this moment..okay make that three. One is that I don't really know what all Allie and Ashley has saw. Two I don't know how I could have missed this before but...Peter has a real thing for Allie! Not a crush but I think he is in LOVE! With her. and three...WHY DOSE PETER ALWAYS MAKE US GO TO HIS STUDY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE! We ate and Peter and I took our leave.


	7. The Slumberparty and Stars

**(Lucy)**

I was walking with Allie, Ashley, and Susan back to our rooms. Allie and Susan were going to have a slumber party just like Ashley and I.

"Susan is it alright if Ashley and I come in and sit a while with you and Allie?"I asked  
Susan smiled at me and said:

"Sure Luc we might have to interrogate Allie and Ashley."

Allie looked at Susan strangely while Ashley grabbed onto her arm.

"Susan is only kidding."Allie said

We made it to Susan's room, and we started to talk.

**(Edmund and Peter)**

Peter and Edmund finally made their way to Peter's study. Ed plopped down on Peter's couch while Peter sat at his desk.

"You are letting Allie and Ashley fight?"Edmund asked

"Well it was that or they would be an easy target for the enemy."Peter said

Edmund looked at his brother.

"Pete they are humans with feelings! The way you are talking you are sounding like the people who want them!"Edmund said

Peter looked at his brother Peter did not realize it himself but his brother was right. That was why Allie had such an icy tone with him today. He sighed then said:

"Ed, I am sorry...I still want them to know how to protect themselves."

Edmund smiled then said:

"I will agree to that one..I think it would be better if you trained Allie..She and you seem to have a thing growing!"

Peter threw a book at his brother while he ran out of the door.

**(Allie)**

I looked around me. Susan was asleep holding onto a pillow. Lucy and Ashley were asleep by each other. I smiled, Ashley was getting well deserved sleep. She nor I ever really got any sleep. We were always fighting in our dreams..fighting the verge just to give up and die. I lied close to Susan, because when I had rolled over she had grabbed onto the back of my dress. Lucy had made Ashley and I change and bathe. Ashley was now wearing a sky blue dress. (The links for the dresses is on my are the first dresses on my page under Allie and Ashley's dresses).I got up out of bed and laid a pillow were I was. I decided to go for a walk around the courtyard. I couldn't think of anything other than the war that Ashley and I were going to have to fight in. I couldn't think of anything except the death that the people I have meet and loved. I looked up at the sky to see stars. I loved looking at the stars they made me think of my parents. My mother always use to tell me that all the people I love look down and watching me. That use to scare me because I would be afraid of messing up. Soon I felt someones arm come onto my shoulder. I jumped and turned around and saw Peter:

"Peter you scared me."I said

He smiled and laughed at me.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why were you out...We you and Susan not having a slumber party?"he asked

I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, but I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about the battle that is ahead of us."I said

Peter looked at me worriedly.

"Peter whats wrong?"I asked

He sighed then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a bench. I felt my heart start to speed up. We sat down and he still had my hand in his.

"Allie I am sorry...Edmund made me realize that I was sounding just like the guys that want your gifts."he said

I smiled then said:

"Its okay Peter. I know you didn't mean it..You have never met anyone like us. So its normal that you act the same."

He looked at me confused.

"The man wants our powers, he has no idea what are powers are like. All he sees is that we are weapons that can help him defeat his enemies. "i said

Peter looked at me and then he looked away. He pulled his hand out of mine and stood up. He turned his back to me.

"I can't stand this guy! I want to face him right now!"Peter said "How can he think that! By Aslan's mane when I get a hold of him."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back.

"No, Peter...don't be like him!"I said

Peter turned around in my arms.

"What do you mean?"he asked

"You sound so mad...Almost like you want to kill him. You can't take a life! I don't want you to!"

Peter smiled and said:

"I am mad...I do want to hurt him...like he has hurt you and Ashley. I wont take a life..I am sorry that I made you worry."  
I laughed at him.

"what?"he asked

"Nothing."I said moving out of his grasp looking back at the stars.

"You like the stars a lot?" Peter asked

I turned to him. He never moved from the spot were he was when I ran out of his arms. I smiled and said:

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I am closer to my parents."

Peter's smile turned into a frown.

"You must miss them a lot. I know I miss my mom and dad a lot to."Peter said

I figured out that he thought I meant they were still alive and I missed them because they couldn't be here in Narnia with me. Susan hadn't told them yet.

"Yeah, I wish they could see this place. Meet Lucy and you. Plus I think my dad would get a kick out of Edmund."I said

Peter laughed and said:

"I feel sorry for the poor girl who has to has to take him home to meet her family."

I turned my back to Peter and said:

"I feel sorry for the girl that has to take you home also."

I walked off not wanting to explain anything about what I meant. I could feel the tears for my mom and dad were coming back. I even thought about my older brother Kyle who was fighting in the war. I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of Peter. I didn't know were I was going. The tears were burning my eyes.


	8. A sad time and a little bit of Pepper

**(Edmund)**

I couldn't sleep I wanted something to eat. Allie talking about them fighting in the up coming battle ruined my supper. When I walked in the kitchen I heard crying. I walked around the counter and saw Allie. I sat down beside her.

"Wanna talk about it?"I asked

She shook her head no. I sighed, were was my cute little sister that could get anything out of anyone?

"It would make you feel better."I said

She lifted her head up and smiled at me.

"I just got done talking to Peter he apologized about talking to Ashley and I like we were weapons."She said

i sighed good he took my advice.

"I heard you had something to do with that..So thanks. Then we started to talk about you."

That made me snap my head to look at her.

"Me? Why me?"I asked

Allie giggled at my face.

"Peter said he felt sorry for the girl that had to take you home to meet her family."Allie said

I humphed.

"I swear I am going to get him back!"I said

Allie giggled at me again and said:

"I don't think you are all that bad, you had some bumps along the way. But you turned our to be a good person with a huge heart for his little sister and his older sisters. I think any girl would be lucky to take you home to meet her parents."

I looked at her confused.

"What?"she asked "Is there something on my face?"

Allie took the sleeve of her dress and started to wipe her face. I grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"are you telling the truth when you say that?"I asked

"What I just said? Yes, if I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it."

I smiled at her then I remember she was crying.

"Why were you crying?"I asked

"Oh, I was walked away from Peter to look at the stars because I love looking at them. Peter asked me if I did and I said I did because they made me feel closer to my parents. Peter took it like my parents were still alive."she said

I was confused if she was crying because of that...that means...

"you have probably figured it out by now...my parents are dead. I have an older brother named Kyle, but he is fighting in the war. I haven't heard from him in years. So Ashley's mom and dad took me and raised me, with Ashley and Daniel." Allie said

I could feel like she just needed to be hugged. I reached around her and hugged her. We broke free and Allie smiled at me. Her smile was like Lucy's. I had to smile when I saw Allie's smile. We stood up and Allie looked at me.

"Why did you come down here?"she asked

"I was hungry."I said

She smiled at me and said:

"Why don't I fix you something? What do you want?"

I thought about it for a minute then I said:

"How about a grill cheeses?"

She smiled then in a couple of minutes a grill cheeses was sitting on a plate in front of me. I tasted it and it melted in my mouth. It was good. I have never tasted anything like this in my life. I smiled at her, she looked nervous.

"So?"Allie asked

"This is so good!"I said

Allie smiled and said:

"that's great! Well I better get to sleep!"

She was about to walk out of the room when I said:

"Hey we are friends now..Partners in crime! You can come to me anytime!"I said

"Why are we partners in crime?"She asked innocently

I was wondering why I was saying that soon I started to sneeze. Allie laughed and said:

"did I put to much pepper in it?"

I kept sneezing.

"you put pepper in it? That is why it is we are partners in crime!"I said

"You saw it?"she asked

"Yes, I didn't think about it till i ate it."

Allie laughed and said:

"Alright partner. Good luck tomorrow..I have a feeling that Ashley will not be easy to train!"

She laughed as she walked out the door. I went back to eating my grill cheeses. I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to change.

**(Susan)**

I got up noticing a pillow was beside me. I looked around for Allie she was no were in sight. I got up and looked for Ashley she was no were in sight either. I sighed I walked over to Lucy and woke her up. Lucy woke up and noticed the same thing I have. Lucy and I freshened up and we changed then We walked down to breakfast to see our brothers, Allie,and Ashley eating already. I noticed something weird, Allie was sitting by Edmund and they were talking and laughing having a good time. Lucy also noticed and tugged on my sleeve. I looked down at her and she whispered in my ear:

"when did Allie and Ed get close?"

I sighed and said:

"I don't know."

I looked at Allie and Ashley they were wearing the training dresses we picked out. (on my page)  
Allie and Edmund got done while Lucy and I were still eating. They got up and left. I took this time to get to the bottom of their new friendship. I knew Ed really didn't like hanging out with girls.

"When did they become such good friends?"Ashley asked

"It was creepy..Before you two came Allie and Ed were acting like..I'm not sure how to explain it."Peter said

"I will get to the bottom of this!"Lucy said running off with some toast. She grabbed Mr. Tumnus on her way out.

"Well I have a feeling today will be interesting." I said

"Ever since I fell into Narnia my days have become interesting."Ashely said

We all laughed at that.


	9. Agent Lucy, a fight, and a hurt Allie

**Hey you guys Nikki here:) I am co-writter with my friend Mary:) The next couple of post have a song that goes with it. **

**It is called Awake and Alive by Skillet...The song really fits in the next couple of post..We have not forgotten about our ouran host club story we just have a huge writers block:(**

* * *

**(Allie and Edmund)**

Allie and Edmund were walking from the dining room and to Allie's room to get her sword. Edmund and her were joking about the looks on his siblings faces and Ashley's face.

"If looks could kill I think I would be totally under."Allie said

"Why do you say that?"Edmund asked threw laughs

"The look Peter gave me would kill me, Ashley's look would buried me, Susan's look would send me more under even Lucy had a killer look."

Edmund stop laughing and said:

"speaking of Lucy she is probably on our trail now."

Allie smiled and said:

"Oh great one what do you have in mind?"

Edmund looked at her.

"How did you know I was planning something?"he asked

Allie looked at him and said:

"We are partners. My partner has a look in his eyes that say I wanna get her!"

Edmund smiled then said:

"I will get Susan or Peter, I'm scared of Lucy."

Allie nodded her head:

"Me two! Lucy is like on of those kids that looks innocent but she can kill!"

The two new friends started to laugh. The two of them were laughing so hard their sides were hurting. The two of them finally made it to Allie's room. She walked into her room to get her sword while Edmund waited outside. while he was outside he saw Lucy coming up to him. He hit Allie's door quietly warning her Lucy was coming. Lucy was skipping down the hall trying to look normal. Ed, could tell she was up to something who does she think she learned sneakiness form? She made it to me right as Allie opened the door.

"Hey Allie, Edmund can I talk to you?"Lucy asked

I saw the look in her eye. I saw that it wasn't important so i said:

"Sorry Lu maybe later I promised Allie something."

I took off running while grabbing onto Allie's hand. She laughed when I pulled her behind me when we started to run. Then she yelled:  
"BYE LUCY!"

**(Lucy)**

I humphed, Edmund had something on Allie. Yet she was laughing and that laugh was one of pure joy. Lucy was more confused then when she started. She went to Mr. Tumnus who was hiding waiting for her to come back.

"whats the plan now Lucy?"he asked

"I have no idea! I have to figure out what to do..but I learned everything I know from Edmund and Peter!"

Mr. Tumnus laughed at this. We walked back to the training grounds. I wanted to see this. When we made it there we saw Allie and Edmund but no Peter and Ashley.

**(Edmund)**

I looked over and saw that Lucy had come to watch us. Is she really that into us? I heard Allie yell my name then I blocked her side swipe. She laughed and said:

"whats wrong is the Just king distracted?"

I laughed and pushed her back. Allie and I had been practicing for about thirty minutes when Ashley and Peter came out laughing.

**(Ashley)**

Peter thought that Edmund has talked Allie into pulling a prank on either me, him, or Susan. He said no one will prank Lucy. While we were talking Peter became like a big brother. I know that sounds weird but we had been talking for an hour. So there is a lot of things we could talk about. Peter has no idea about Allie's parents..so does that mean she hasn't tell told him yet or wont tell him. We walked out side to see that Edmund and Allie were already outside practicing. I heard Peter sigh and say:

"Ed is going to kill me."

I looked up at him.

"Why?"I asked

"Ed doesn't like it when people are late for practice."

I sighed and said:

"Not only that Allie hates it when people are late also."

Peter and I tried to sneak onto the field like we had been there the whole time they just didn't notice it because they were into there battle so much. They stopped battling and stuck there swords in there holders and walked over to us.

"late as usual aye peter?"Edmund asked

"Now, Ed be nice!"Allie said

"Come on Allie!"Peter said as he drug Allie over

"HEY!"Allie yelled

"Lets see what Ed has taught you."Peter said

He went for the straight forward attack. Allie just moved to the side and did a small attack on his side. Peter blocked it. I was amazed. Soon Peter did another attack this time from the side. Allie blocked it but turned and now she was behind Peter. Soon Peter went to turn around to attack but Allie just aimed her sword at his throat.

"Ed is a good teacher am I right?"Allie asked

I saw Peter mad as she walked back over to Ed. I decided to walk over to Lucy. Peter was right behind us.

"I don't like it!"Peter said

"What don't you like? Allie and Edmund getting along?"I asked

"No, the fact that Ed and Allie are better swords men then me."Peter said

Lucy sighed then said:

"Pete! Thats the worse of our problems!"

I laughed at the two. We all looked back to were Allie and Ed were practicing. I watched Allie closely and saw nothing. I couldn't read her.

"That's strange."I mumbled

Luckily no one heard me. Peter and I practiced a little more before telling everyone to call it quiets for the day. I wanted to know some answers so I decided to go with Lucy and Tumnus spying on them.

**(Allie)**

I was walking with Edmund to get some water. We were both exhausted. We were talking about random things when I heard:

"Sh...not so loud they will hear us."

I didn't need to look behind me to know who was following us. I tapped Ed on the shoulder. He looked over at me,

"Whats wrong?"he asked

"We are being followed."I whispered

He stopped and listened then he heard them. He smiled and whispered:

"Lets go."

We both ran off. I had no idea were we were going till I was pulled into a hallway. Soon I saw Mr. Tumnus, Lucy, Susan, and Ashley run by. When they past I looked at Edmund and said:

"Those bloody fool they are following us!"

He smiled and we walked down the hall. We saw Peter and tried to sneak away before he noticed us but it was to late.

"Allie Edmund come here for a second."

We turned around and waited for Peter to catch up with us.

"Yes, Pete?"Edmund asked

For some reason I felt really light headed. I guessed it was just from training and didn't think anything about it. I tried to focus on the conversation Edmund was having with Peter, but I couldn't. I soon heard ringing in my head. I put my hands on the temples of my head.

"Allie whats wrong?"Edmund asked me

I couldn't reply my mouth would open but I was in to much pain to reply.

**(Edmund and Peter)**

Edmund wasn't to thrilled to listen to one of Peter's lectures. He really just wanted to spend time with his new friend Allie. Peter was already starting the speech when Edmund noticed Allie putting her hands to her temples.

"Allie what's wrong?"Edmund asked

Peter looked at Allie now. All the color from her face was gone. Peter became supper worried. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allie breath its going to be okay."Peter said

Allie shook her head the best she could.

"Peter I think we need to find her somewhere to lie down!"Edmund said

Peter threw the young girl on her back and they ran to her room.

"Ed go find Lucy and Susan!"Peter commanded

Edmund shot a look at Peter then he remember they were following him so it wouldn't be to hard to find them.

"Alright Pete, take care of her!"Edmund said

"I will."Peter said

Peter watched his brother run out the door.

* * *

**Hey you guys send us some reviews:) We really appreciate you reading this an liking this...If you have something that doesn't make sense to you ask us about it:) **


	10. The Nightmare for Allie and Edmund

**(Allie)**

I felt my body being pulled into some sort of darkness. I couldn't fight it. I had no control on who ever was calling me into this dream. My lungs felt tight like my air was getting cut off. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I saw that I was in a battle field. It was so cold, I breath out and saw my breath.

"Well that's weird it is the middle of summer right?"I asked

I looked around and saw nothing soon something grabbed my leg I looked down and saw it was a dwarf.

"Save my queen."he said

"what?"I asked scared

Soon another came out of no where. It grabbed my other leg, I kicked them off and took off running. I hid behind a boulder hoping no one would see me. I felt like my skin was freezing. I couldn't help but wonder where I was. I walked from behind the boulder to see a stone figure. I looked at it and it was a faun...It was Mr. Tumnus. Wait! Peter told me about Mr. Tumnus getting turned into a statue...by the white...No I can't say her name!

Soon something ice cold came behind me.

"Come on Daughter of Eve say it..it's just three words!"a voice said

"NO! I wont!"I said

I didn't want to turn around. I felt warmer in front of me. So I kept facing that direction.

"why wont you call my name?"the voice asked

"You hurt Edmund! You killed Narnians! You even tried to Kill Aslan!"I yelled

The voice laughed.

"Edmund is fine. The Narnians are fine and Aslan is alive am I right?"

"No, you are not right! Edmund blames himself for being an idiot. He hates you with everything he has!"

I didn't know were I was getting this new confidence from, but I needed it right now. I walked forward only to be blocked by a black minotaur, his name is...Otmin. He raised his axe and slammed it in the ground. I would have been under his axe if I hadn't dogged it. I took off running around him into the warmth I felt. I heard them behind me. I ran up to a hill and reached down at my side to see my sword, I grabbed it and took care of some of the things that were in front of me trying to kill me. I noticed I was becoming weak fast. I knew my body was trying to keep me awake.

**(Peter)**

I looked at Allie her lips were turning blue, and so were her fingernails. She was freezing! I had to do something. About that time Edmund and the others ran in.

"Pete whats wrong?" Lucy asked

"Help me find blankets Allie is freezing!"I yelled

Everyone listened to me and we threw blankets on the freezing girl. I noticed something Ashley was really quiet during this whole thing.

"Ashley whats wrong?"I asked

"I can see what she is dreaming of."Ashley replied

Edmund and I shot her looks.

"How?"Edmund asked

"I can enter her dreams or get a little piece and draw it."Ashley replied

"What could happen to you?"Susan asked

"This has happened before..But, not this serious."

Ashley walked over to Allie.

"what do you need?"I asked

"I need my sketch book."Ashley said

Lucy ran and brought it to her. Ashley sat down beside her friend and put her hand to her head. Soon Ashley closed her eyes and started to draw. I watched her and then looked at my brother. My brother was losing color in his face also.

"Edmund whats wrong?"I asked

"My worst nightmare...and I guess now it is Allie's."Edmund said no emotion in his face.

I looked down and saw the one person that still made my blood boil...Jadis the White Witch. All I could think of was that Allie was fighting the White Witch alone. All I could think of was that it took all of us to fight her last time. I looked at Edmund he looked sick so did Susan and Lucy. Ashley just took her hand away real fast and sighed.

* * *

**Well I hope these next chapters are really good..These chapters are really close to everyone:( Send us some reviews **


	11. The White Witch, Resoultion, and Death?

**(Allie)**

My feet were hurting and my head was throbbing. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I ducked and it was a spear. I was getting shot at. I kept running, I moved to another bolder and I got down and prayed.

"Dear Aslan...help me...I am scared, yet I know that if I have faith in you all things are possible so please help me."

I saw something coming at me. I raised my sword and blocked it.

"Oh dear Aslan!"

**(Lucy)**

I couldn't breath almost. The White Witch was in Allie's mind? Did that mean that she was still alive? No..Aslan killed her..It must be some sort of magic that the orillians are using. I looked at Allie soon I noticed something.

"PETER!"I yelled

Peter looked at me quickly

"Whats wrong Luc?" Ed asked

"She is breathing really showily..."I said

Ed ran over and checked her pulse.

"Pete its weak!"Ed yelled back

We all looked at her now..she was shivering. I saw Peter sigh...then he looked at us.

"Edmund listen go with Ashley and see if she can find Aslan...Lucy you and Susan go also." Peter said

"Why us?"Ashley asked

"Aslan shows himself to Luc, Allie, and you more then he does anyone else."Peter said

"Susan and I are going to protect you and Luc..I have a bad feeling."Edmund said

Susan nodded her head in agreement. I saw the look in Peter's eye. He was dead worried about Allie. Who could blame him in the short time that Allie and Ashley have been in Narnia we have thought of them as family. We took off running out of the room. We only had one thought...that was saving Allie.

**(Allie)**

I was fighting for my life. Minators, cyclopes, werewolf...and a lot more gruesome things. Soon they all moved aside and the white witch stepped up. She was in like a white mist.

"Hello Allie daughter of eve!"she said

I didn't say anything. I thought it would be better if I kept my mouth shut.

"What do you not want to tell me how much you hate me? How much you wish to kill me for hurting your new friend?"she asked

I sighed and opened my mouth and said:

"I do not hate you, Aslan forgave you so I do two. "

She looked mad. She took a stab at me and I blocked it.

"You are so high and mighty for Aslan when he could have saved your parents!"she said

I looked at her confused. She used this to take a shot at my leg. It worked, but luckily it was only grazed.

"Allie, your mother and father could have been saved. Aslan has done it before! Why didn't he do it for your mother and father?"She asked me

"Aslan had a reason!"I said

The white Witch laughed and attacked me again, I blocked it again.

"No, he just loved seeing you in pain."The white witch said

I knew Aslan wouldn't do that to me. I knew Aslan he has been in my dreams we have walked threw many places together. Soon the white witch brought down her sword ontop of me. I pushed my sword up and blocked her sword. I did the worst thing I could do, I looked in her eyes. They were green and they had one thing on them my blood.

"What do you think you can do Daughter of Eve?"the White Witch asked

I felt my strength weakening on me. I was scared, I saw flashes of Lucy, Susan, Mr. Tumnus, Edmund, Ashley, and then i saw Peter and Aslan. I needed them I needed all of them. I wasn't paying attention and the white witch back hand slapped me. I flew away from her. She laughed, I stood up with my sword low. I was breathing hard and shaking. I felt really light headed. I raised my free hand up to my head and saw that my head was bleeding. This was going from bad to worse. I needed help all I could only do one thing...

"Aslan..I can't do this alone...I need you...I need to hear you!"I whispered then I yelled it.

The white witch attacked me again. I blocked it then i pushed her back only to see her attack me once more. I was not ready for that attack. It sent me flying. I went one way and my sword went another. The white Witch laughed and walked to me with my own sword in her hand. She smiled at me and said:

"Where is Aslan now?"

_'You are not alone dear one help is on its way!'_

**(Peter)**

I was really worried about Allie. The White Witch...Allie was in trouble. I wanted to help her...Soon I heard this voice:

"_Peter why are you just sitting here?"_

I looked behind me and saw Aslan. I stood up amazed.

"Aslan you are here?"I asked

Aslan smiled and said:

"Yes, Peter I am here...I promised Allie I would be when she needed me...Right now she needs both of us."

I looked at him confused

"Why does she need me?"I asked

"the reason behind the closeness of Allie and Edmund is they both feel alone. The two of them were close to death."

I looked confused at Aslan.

"Allie's father died in the army. Her mother and Allie were in a car wreck Allie almost died. Her older brother that got drafted in the military. She hasn't heard from him in years.?"Aslan said

What Aslan said hit me like a load of bricks. I almost lost Edmund to the white witch and my father was in the war and we haven't heard from him in a while. I looked at Aslan.

"What can I do?"I asked

"Peter just sit close to her and hold her hand. I will blow on you and it is up to you what you do."Aslan said

I held Allie's hand and Aslan blew on me. My eyes started to feel heavy. Soon I was asleep. I woke up and saw that I was on a battle field thats when I saw Allie on the ground she was hurt really bad. I don't know why but I wanted to protect her. I pulled up my sword Rhindon and charged. The white witch and her army jumped back.

"Peter dear how are you here?"the witch asked

"I brought him here!"A voice said

I didn't need to look behind me I knew it was Aslan.

"What are you doing here?Well it doesn't matter the girl is almost dead anyways."The white witch said

Aslan walked right beside me. I couldn't tell if he was mad or if he was sick of this game. He roared and the white witch was gone. Along with her followers and Aslan himself. I put my sword in its holder and ran to Allie. The white Witch was right she was almost dead.

"Allie-bug come on..."I coaxed

She opened her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"Petey...I'm glad I got to see you."Allie said

**(Allie)**

I had to laugh at myself the only thing I thought of during that whole battle was seeing Peter and Aslan again. I guess thats why the white witch kept bring up Aslan. I heard someone call me Allie-bug. I opened my eyes to see Peter. I was happy to see him again.

"Petey...I am glad I got to see you."I said

I watched his face drop. Peter picked me up and brought me close to him.

"Look Allie-bug you can't leave you will come back with me!"he said

I smiled I wanted to tell him he was right and I would come back with him. I really wanted to have another Lucy hug. To talk to Susan more about Narnia. To train with Edmund some more. To help Ashley come out of her shell...and to tell peter the truth.

Soon I felt something warm surge threw my body. Then I heard Aslan roar. I shot up with Peter holding my hand right beside me. I shook him awake. He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back. I was happy to be back. I looked up at him and said:

"Thanks Petey, I was worried."

He smiled then said:

"How are your wounds?"

I tried to move my body it was pretty stiff and soar.

"They are good..I am stiff all over though."I said

Peter smiled and grabbed my hand and said:

"Lets go find Lucy."

**(Lucy)**

I had wondered off from Susan and I couldn't find her now. Thats when I saw Aslan. I ran to him.

"Aslan!"I yelled

He stopped and let me catch up to him. I hugged him and he put a paw on my back.

"Lucy it has been a while."Aslan said

"You have already saw Allie haven't you?"I asked

"Yes, Lucy Allie might need a little light, do you mind helping her?"

I smiled at Aslan he didn't even have to ask.

"Aslan you don't have to ask me! I will love to help Allie she is like my sister!"I said

Aslan smiled then said:

"I am sorry young one I must go now."

I watched him as he walked away. Susan, Edmund, and Ashley ran up to me.

"We saw Peter, he has Allie with him..They need to use your cordial!"Edmund said

We all went in and I gave Allie a drop then we went to supper.

* * *

**Hey guys this chapter got shortened for some reason so we decided to fix it:) Sorry for all you out there reading and figured out this part of it was never finished. Fanfiction deleted it:( I hope this helps.**


	12. Lucy's request, a ride, and a lost soul?

**(Ashley)**

The days went by fast. We woke up ate trained, went to school...ate supper, went to sleep..then we woke up and did it again. I was doing the same motions as other people but I, like Allie was growing closer to Edmund and the others. Edmund and I were always in trouble in Susan's school for goofing off. Edmund has come to me on a lot of things and we have talked about a lot of things. Ed trust me like Peter trust Allie. I knew something was up with him. Since Allie had that spell with what they call the white witch he has been acting weird. I wanted to know why..I could tell that Allie knew but she was acting weird also. Her and Peter were training more and with Edmund they were always on the training grounds. It was breakfast when Lucy said something that shocked us all..

"No more training for a week!"she said

Edmund, Susan, Allie, Peter, and I looked at her.

"Lu are you crazy?"Edmund asked

She smiled at me. Allie looked at her food.

"We can't stop training we don't know when the orillians will attack."Peter said

Allie looked at me and I at her.

"They will attack us in six more weeks."Allie said

"Then we shouldn't be wasting time we need to train!"Edmund said

"Training can only do a worrier so good. You need rest or your bodies will stop."Lucy said

Peter smiled at Allie and got up from the table and walked over to her.

"Shall we then?"he asked

"We shall."Allie said smiling

The two of them left the table. Susan place her napkin on the table and turned to us and said:

"I will be in the library if you need me."

We nodded that we understood. Lucy jumped up from the table and turned to Ed and I,

"Well I am going to play with Mr. Tumnus you should go do something."she said

Edmund was mad I could tell. I had to think of something. Before I could say anything he got up and left. So did I. Harmony ran up to me.

"Where have you and Jake been?"I asked her

"Jake and I went on a training mission."harmony said

"Alright, lets go see the horses shall we?"I asked

I bent down and picked her up. We walked threw the castle, till we made it to the stable. I walked over to Philip and Star.

"Hello you two."I said

"You came down here two?"I heard

I turned around and saw Edmund with a stale in his hands.

"Edmund and I are going for a ride."Philip said

"Ashley I want to go but Edmund says I can't go unless I have a rider."Star said

I looked at Edmund and said:

"Can she go if I am her rider?"I asked

Edmund sighed and threw a sattle at me. I caught it and walked in and put it on Star's back. I was done before Edmund. I was walking out of the stables when Ed finished. He rushed Philip to catch up to us. When they finally did we had a pretty good time.

"So Ashley how is school?"Star asked

"It's good..I use Ed as a human pillow when Lucy and I are done with lunch."I said

Edmund laughed...I looked at him shocked.

"What?"he asked

"You haven't laughed a lot lately."I said

I didn't want to ruin them moment but I had to. I stopped Star and he kept going.

"Edmund what is your problem with the White Witch?"I asked

He stopped Philip and turned and looked at me.

"What?"he asked

"I said whats your problem with the White Witch?I hate being the only one to know!"

I couldn't take his stare any longer. I whispered in Star's ear.

"Go, far away get away from Edmund."

She took off running I didn't look back.

**(Edmund)**

I saw that girl fly past me. She didn't know..I thought Allie would have told her by now. I looked down at Philip.

"why are you looking at me for?"Philip asked

"Well I was wondering if my wise old horse could give me advice."I said

Philip laughed at me. I knew he thought it was something funny.

"Tell her the story. I don't think that there should be any secrets between team mates." Philip said

I laughed then I said:

"I agree, do you think you can catch up with her?"

Philip laughed and said:

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am the fastest horse in Narnia!"

I laughed then I said:

"I thought that was Appa."

Philip laughed and took of behind Star. We finally caught up with her. She was letting Star drink in a little water fall. I got off Philip and walked behind her. I covered her eyes and said:

"Guess who?"

She smiled then said:

"Father Christmas?"

I laughed and then sat beside her and said:

"sorry not close. It's me Edmund"

She laughed then I decided to tell her.

"I am going to tell you a story."I said

She nodded her head and I told her. At the end I looked at her and she smiled and hugged me.

"I am so happy you are okay."she said

I hugged her back not to mention while doing so I was smelling sugar cookies. I sat back and so did she.. Then I felt something cold move inside of me. I didn't understand but I felt myself get pulled into darkness.


	13. Ashley's Resloution

The things Ashley says to break Edmund from the spell of the white witch are words from the song by Aly and Aj Never far behind.

I do not own the song Never Far Behind, Aly or Aj, Or The chronicles of Narnia all rights go to their rightful owners

* * *

**(Allie)**

Peter and I were sitting on the couch together talking about Narnia and different things. Soon I felt my heart start to hurt. I put a hand to my chest. Peter ran over to me.

"Allie-bug whats wrong?"Peter asked

I felt my self get really cold then I realized the White Witch was attacking someone I loved. I just looked at Peter and said:

"I'm cold so cold."

He got behind me and wrapped his arms around me. They were warm. When I was finally warmed up, I looked at Peter and said:

"Edmund is in trouble!"

Peter got up then helped me up. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, I put a finger to his lips.

"Not now..your brother and my sister are in trouble lets find them. Then you can ask me."

He nodded his head then we ran out of his study to find them.

**(Ashley)**

I was sitting by Edmund when i noticed things were getting really cold. I noticed that things were freezing beside him. I jumped up when I heard him pulling out his sword. I pulled out mine and blocked an attack. Philip and Star shot there heads up and I asked Philip:

"Whats going on?"

Philip sniffed the air and said:

"Dark magic is brewing."

I sighed of course. Harmony came out from Star's pack were she had been sleeping and asked:

"What can I do?"

I looked at her...then it hit me.

"Listen you and Star head back and get Allie and Peter!"I said

Harmony and star nodded then took off. Edmund kept on fighting me. I hated this...I couldn't fight Edmund...Soon I felt the dark chill that had Allie hosted a couple of weeks ago. I looked at Edmund's eyes a mist has now came over them.

"Hello daughter of Eve."The voice said coming from Edmund

"LEAVE EDMUND ALONE!"I yelled

The witch looked shocked. I had never yelled even when I was in Narnia, not since Allie almost died.

"What does it matter to you?"the voice said sounding more like Edmund.

"Edmund listen to me I know this really isn't you. I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else. And I'll Do Anything I Can, To Help You Break Out Of This Spell."I said

I saw Edmund's eyes start to go back to normal a little before the mist took them back over.

"How it's my fault the White Witch killed Aslan and almost killed Peter."he said

I sighed I had just heard the story.

"Edmund you can't blame yourself...It could happen to anyone! You were scared..you lost your dad in the war..you were not going to see him for a long time. You didn't like Peter because you were always compared to him. You wanted to be your own person , But If Your Gonna Find Gotta Start From Deep, Deep On To What You Believe"I said

As Edmund swung on my right side I blocked it. I was amazed at myself. I was holding off one of the best swords men in Narnia and I was making my self sound so sure of everything.

"How can I trust you?"Edmund asked

That hurt me. I couldn't lie to myself that I didn't feel a little something for Edmund...so I had to say it:

"Edmund I Will Always Be Your Friend. I Know Who You Are Inside. I Am With You Till The End. Never Far Behind"

Edmund looked at me then he said:

"I can't change fast...I made to big of a mistake."

I smiled at him...as he lowered his sword I was winning, Edmund was coming back.

"You can take your time. And I will be there waiting."I said

Soon the white mist took back over his eyes. I blocked his attack again. He was attacking me now faster and with more anger...I couldn't help but feel my eyes get itchy and watery

"It's to late Edmund she thinks your a traitor!"The White Witch said

"THAT'S A LIE! I DO NOT THINK EDMUND IS A TRAITOR!"I yelled

Edmund stopped attacking me then he looked at me and said:

"Then what do you see me as? It's to late for me to change anything."

I walked closer to him and i put one of my swords up and I touched his face.

"Don't ever Think That It's Too Late. When You Care About Someone, There is always room for change. you're allowed to make mistakes. it's a part of every life, I Don't See you any different. The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes, Hold On To What You Believe."I said

Soon Edmund looked at me his eyes were back he was my Edmund again.

"Thanks Ashley I really appreciate that."Edmund said

I smiled then we noticed that we had some party crashers...

**(Let's show you what was happening during this:))**

**(Allie and Peter)**

Allie and Peter had been told that they had went for a ride.

"They could be anywhere by now."Peter said

Allie walked over to Appa and said:

"Well lets trust the fastest horse in Narnia to help us find them."

Appa nodded his head then said:

"It would be my pleasure Allie."

Allie smiled at her new friend. Jake walked out.

"Allie I am going to. Dark magic can be smelled for miles..I think I might be needed."Jake said

Allie nodded her head. At that time Star and Harmony came into the stables. Harmony flew into Allie's arms when she saw her. Allie caught the little hamster then asked:

"Where is Ashley and Edmund?"

Harmony looked at Allie and said:

"Edmund is possessed and Ashley is fighting him."

Allie shot a look of dread to Peter who returned it. Peter ran over to Allie and put her on Appa with Harmony on her shoulder. Allie took off with Appa. Peter got on Star and took off right behind them. When they made it they saw Edmund attack Ashely then they heard, everything Ashley said to Edmund. Peter was going to step in but Allie grabbed his arm and said:

"No..right now Ashley has this under control..I can feel the white witch losing power."

A couple of minutes later Allie was right. Peter was happy that Ashley and his little brother was safe. At that moment they noticed the part crashers to.

**(Edmund)**

I joined Allie with her sword out to fight these guys. They were werewolves. Soon I noticed Ashley fall to the ground. I ran over to her.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"My legs buckled I can't move I am to tired."she replied

I then remember that she had been fighting me the whole time. Two werewolves were about to attack us at once. I pulled Ashley into a protective hug then we closed our eyes ready to face our end, when we heard whimpering. We opened our eyes to see Peter and Allie.

"ALLIE!"Ashley yelled

"PETE!"I yelled

The both of them smiled back at us,

"Ed watch out for Ashley. I got these guys."Peter said

"Not without me you don't. Harm Jake take care of-"Allie started

"We know wounds and the kids."Jake said

I watched as Allie and Peter circled around each other and had each others backs. Their moves were in perfect time with one another. Neither of them had told us what went on in Allie's mind...I thought for a minute then decided a girls mind is one thing I didn't want to know what happened it. In a few more seconds all the werewolves were either killed or ran away. Ashley stood up with some help from me of course. Allie and Peter sheathed there swords then walked over.

"We should head back to the castle." Allie said

"Right...Come on Ashley."I said

I helped her on star and I jumped on Philip and we took off.


	14. home, Susan's anouncment, and meetings

**(Peter)**

I stood there and watched my brother help Ashley on Star then he jumped on Philip and took off. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder and said:

"Come on you can ride with me on Appa."Allie said

we walked over to appa i got on then hoisted Allie on. We rode back. When we made it back Susan walked over to all of us.

"We have to new lords coming to stay with us. They are Peter and Edmund's age. Ashley, Lucy and Edmund are going to meet Lord Drake and Peter, Allie and I are going to meet Lord Nathon."Susan said

"Why do Allie and I have to go we are not royalty."Ashley said

Susan looked shocked that Ashley had spoke out but Edmund,Allie, and I weren't after what she has been threw today she can say anything she wants to.

"Because I said so.."Susan said

"Peter and Allie are older and peter is the high king so why can't he decide!"Allie said

I knew Allie didn't want to hear them argue so I said:

"We will go like Susan said Ashley. It will give us some time to get out of the castle."

Allie smiled and said:

"Also get our minds of our nightmare and the upcoming battle."

We all smiled and went in ate then went to sleep.

**(Allie)**

It wasn't even sunrise when Susan busted into my room and pulled the curtains open.

"Susan!"I moaned I threw a pillow at her.

"ALLiE! Don't you throw a pillow at me!"Susan said

A couple minutes after that I was up, bathed, and in a special dress just to meet this Lord or Duke. (Dress on my page.) Susan fixed my hair some in a crown and the other that was hanging down she fixed it in ring lits. I sat there falling asleep in the chair. Soon the door opened and Ashley, Lucy , and Edmund walked in. I went over and stood by Edmund.

"This sucks."he mumbles

"Tell me about it."I replied

Soon something hit us. We looked up to see Susan. We sighed then we all walked out to see Peter with the same sad face on as Ed and I had.

"She got to you to?"Peter asked rubbing his head.

"Trust me when I get her back!"Ed said

"Ed! I hate you leaving me out on pranks..when we get her back!"I said

Soon the three of us busted out laughing. We walked down to the stables. I got on Appa, Susan got on a horse called buttercup, Edmund got on Philip, Lucy got on Villeinage, Peter got on Biscuit, and Ashley got on Star. We all walked out and said good luck and good bye. I was ridding behind Peter beside Susan. I didn't know what to say or think around a duke or Lord.

"Allie breath!"Appa said snapping me out of my day dream.

"Oh, that's right Allie this is the first time that you have met Lord Nathon."Susan said

Then Susan went off on telling me stuff about him.

**(Peter)**

Allie looked great, that still didn't hide the fact that she was nervous. I heard Appa tell her to breath. I laughed to myself. Then I heard Susan say something that made my blood boil.

"Oh that's right Allie this is the first time you have met Lord Nathon."

I disliked that man he was what people could say a spoiled prince and tried to court Susan. The only thing I could think of was now that Allie was here would he move on to her? He better not...Soon I saw a boat in the distance and I saw Susan and Allie speed up. When we finally reached the boat, I saw Lord Nathon get off. Allie,Susan, and I got off and walked over to meet Lord Nathon. When we made it over there Susan and Allie curtsied and i just bowed and said:

"Welcome back to Narnia Lord Nathon."

Nathon smiled a cruel smile and walked over to Susan and said:

"Hello Susan it has been awhile."

Susan smiled nicely as she could and said:  
"Yes, it has been..."

Then he noticed Allie. I held my breath. I was supper nervous.

"What is your name?"Lord Nathon asked

"I am Allie nice to meet you Lord Nathon." Allie said with ice in her tone.

I would have to ask her about that later. We got back on our horses and went back to the castle. While we were ridding back I noticed that Lord Nathon had really and I mean REALLY! taken a like to Allie. I don't know why but that made my blood boil.

I noticed that Allie was enjoying her time with him.

**(Edmund)**

This was torture. Lord Drake had been hitting on Ashley for the whole time. I hated that guy. I wondered how Peter was doing...he was probably ready to kill Lord Nathon. We were almost to the castle when I saw Peter and the others coming up to.

"My dear brother."I yelled

Peter looked up and I saw his eyes..they were calling out to me saying either you kill me or ill kill him. I laughed and we rode in together. Allie and Ashley put their horses up. Allie fed Appa a carrot and started to brush his coat. Ashley was patting Star and thanking her for the ride. I smiled those girls loved there horses more than anything. I noticed that the Lords had already went inside and were probably being shown to their rooms.

"I hate that guy!"Appa said

"I hate the guy I was with also!"Star said

Allie brushed Appa's hair then said:

"Don't hate anyone..it's not right."

Appa sighed, then said:

"Your right forgive me?"

Allie smiled and hugged her horse then said:

"How could I not I love you!"

Appa smiled. Susan walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Are the four of you planning to say out here the whole time?"she asked

"Do you want the truth?"Ashley asked

"Yes!"Susan said

"The yes, until freak and little freak leaves!"Allie said Susan slapped her shoulder.

"Be nice we are having a dance!"Susan said

"A DANCE?"Peter, Allie, Ashley, and I yelled

Susan smiled and skipped off.

"Oh by the way there will be dancing so Peter and Ed I am leaving you to to teach Allie and Ashley how to dance."Susan yelled back at us.

"DANCE!"Allie and I yelled

Peter sighed and grabbed Allie and mine hand and pulled us into the castle then to his room. Ashley skipped behind us.

**(Allie)**

Peter had asked Mr. Tumnus to come in and Peter walked up to me. He made me put a hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm. He put his hands on my waist, I think I felt my heart pop out of my chest. Mr. Tumnus started to play, I followed Peter's lead as he went back and forth. I noticed that Edmund and Ashley were dancing to. Dancing wasn't as hard as I made it out to be. We dance for a couple more hours, I was really enjoying myself. Then Mr. Tumnus said it was time for supper. We all headed down stairs. Ashely wanted to go to her room for a minute so i went with her. We ran into Lord Drake and Nathon. They bowed to us and we curtsied.

"Allie just the lady I wanted to see."Lord Nathon said

"Yes, what can I do for you?"I asked

Ashley looked at me as Lord Drake said the exact same words to her and Nathon had said to me.

"Would you Allie like to go me Lord Nathon to the Narnia ball?"Lord Nathon asked me

"Would you Ashley like to go with me Lord Drake to the Narnia ball?"Lord Drake asked me

Before we got to answer a fawn by the name of Genesis came and got us for supper. Peter, Edmund, Ashley, and I left early. While we were walking up stairs to our rooms I told Peter.

"Peter Lord Nathon asked me to the Narnia ball."I said

"Oh really?"he asked

"Yeah.."I replied

"Well I hope you two have a fun time!"Peter said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"I asked

"You are hanging around him like he is a string!"

I looked at him..His eyes were blood shot. His forehead was wrinkled and he was breathing heavily.

"You sneaked in training didn't you!"I said

"So what if I did!"Peter replied

It was quiet for a minute then Peter asked me:

"What are you going to do about Lord Nathon?"

I sighed,

"I wish I knew."I replied

He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"I'm sorry..I normally have to take Susan to theses type of things."Peter said

I smiled and said:

"Protect Susan. I can handle greedy thumbs!"

I made it to my room and then slipped in. Jake was sitting on our bed. He sniffed the air and said:

"What did he do can I bite him?"

I laughed and told him what all had happened. Jake sighed then said:

"Well I think that he..."

Jake didn't finish because I was asleep.

**(Ashley)**

I was walking beside Edmund I could tell he was aggravated. He always scrunched his eye brows and stuck his lips together when he was mad.

"Sorry that you dislike dances so much."I said

He turned and smiled at me. Then we heard Allie and Peter starting an argument. Edmund and I staid back.

"So who are you taking to the dance?"I asked

"Lucy probably."he replied

"Would you take someone else if you could?"I asked

He laughed at me.

"Heck no. I hate those things and why would I want to spend time with a girl?"he said

I didn't understand why I felt so terrible. I looked down at him and then said:

"Lord Drake asked me."

He looked at me shocked then he said:

"Please tell me you said no."

I didn't reply but I was about to when he said:

"You know what! I don't care go have fun with that jerk Lord!"

I took off running to my room I jumped on my bed, Harmony ran over and stroked my head. I told her what had happened and she said:

"Give him time dear one...All must be learned and understood in time."

I nodded my head and then fell asleep.

* * *

**I am going to skip the parts of them setting up for the ball...so the next post will be everyone getting ready for the ball that night:) Leave us some reveiws I can't wait to hear from you all..**

**a description of the Lords:**

**Lord Nathon- Peter's age, he has dark blond hair and green eyes. he wears bright blues and oranges and is very spoiled. He treats Narnians like crap.**

**Lord Drake- Edmund's age. he has dark brown hair and hazle eyes. He is very quiet and has a cold attitude and when we wants something he gets it. He doesn't really sound like guy of the year. **

**Only a couple of more chapters left:( Do you think we should do a squeal?  
**


	15. Scotch, Cut, hurt, a ball, and anger

**Hey guys things are starting to come to a close..The battle for the gifts are in another two weeks yet the Narnians are having a ball. Well any ways What Allie and Ashley are wearing plus how there hair is done is one my page:) REVEIW:) **

**I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or anything. ( I do own Lord Nathon, Lord Drake, Ashley, Allie)  
**

* * *

**(Allie)**

After many days of hearing Susan boss us around and dance lessons I was ready to face the orillians. I mean hey if I can survive Susan's wrath I can do anything. I was asleep in my room when I heard my door fly open and I felt something collide with my bed.

"ALLIE WAKE UP!"Lucy yelled sitting on my stomach and bouncing.

"Lu, I am trying to sleep!"I said

Lucy sighed then said:

"I didn't want to do this!"

I was half awake thinking what could she do?

"Peter Edmund she wont wake up!"she yelled

Peter and Edmund wouldn't come in here. Soon I felt Lucy's weight getting taken off of me. Then I felt the covers get thrown off. Then I felt ice cold water get thrown on me. I jumped up and saw Peter and Edmund.

"Good morning Allie."Peter said

"How did you sleep?"Edmund asked

"You two better run!"I yelled

Peter and Edmund took off running out of my room and down the hall. I stopped at my door.

"are you going to tell them to stop running?"Lucy asked

"What do you think?"I asked

Lucy smiled and hugged me around my waist. Soon Ashley walked in with Susan. We freshened up then went to see if the final preparations were ready for the dance.

"Susan let me ask you something."I said

"Sure Allie what is it?"Susan replied

"Peter said he always escorts you to these things..."I said

"Yes, its quiet annoying, Peter never lets me meet the people there alone. I wish he would take someone else like you! But I heard you were going with a Lord." Susan said

"Do you fancy him more then you do Peter?"Lucy asked

I looked at her,

"I don't fancy Peter."I said

"Yeah, you do!"Ashley said

"Oh shut it what about you fancing Edmund?"I asked

Ashley looked at me mad then she said:

"You got five minutes to run!"

I didn't even need to hear her start counting I took off running. I was running down a hall and I saw Peter.

'Yes, one human shield!'I thought

"PE-!"I started then someone put their hand to my mouth and pulled me into a room.

I looked and saw Lord Nathon. He smiled at me. I couldn't move he was holding onto my arms tightly.

"Hello Allie."he breathed

His breath smelled like scotch. I couldn't keep looking at him in the face.

"What do you want?"I spat

"Don't you get it? After tonight dance you will come back to my country and become my queen."he replied

"Why would I do that?"I asked

"If you don't I will kill your king."

I was shocked. I couldn't go with him. I thought quickly of Peter. I hadn't told him about what I had started to feel.

I pushed him away, I couldn't get away he kissed me violently. I hated this. For some reason, my brain snapped a fight pattern that Peter and Edmund had taught me. I kneed him in the gut and reached for my sword only to remember that Susan took it from me. Why don't ask me. Lord Nathon got back and slapped me. I fell against the door holding my cheek i pulled my hand away it was bleeding. This would not be easy to explain to Peter and Edmund.

**(Ashley)**

I was chasing after Allie. I saw Peter ahead of me.

"Peter!"I yelled

He turned around and saw me.

"Ashley, whats wrong?"Peter asked

"I can't find Allie any where."I said

Peter's color in his face dropped.

"What did you say?"Peter asked

I re said what I just said. He and I started looking for Allie. I was worried maybe something had happened. What if she was trapped in her dreams. I couldn't find her. I disliked this and I could tell Peter did also. We were back were we had started. That's when I saw her.

**(Allie)**

I saw that Lord Nathon had gone to sleep so I walked out of the room. I was half way back to my room when Ashley saw me. She ran to me. All I could think was Aslan help me. Then I saw Peter. My heart broke. I couldn't let Lord Nathon hurt him. He saw my cheek and snapped.

"Allie who did that to you?"He asked angrily.

"I fell...Ashley was chasing me!"I said quickly

I didn't want him to lose a chance of getting a better alliance with another country to help Narnia. I wanted to do what I could to help Narnia. Ashley looked at me, soon Peter walked over and wiped away the blood on my cheek then he walked off. I watched him walk off. Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room. She sat on my bed with me and cleaned my cheek. I told her what happened.

"Thats wrong he can't do that!"Ashley said

I said:

"What would you do?"

"I would tell Peter and Edmund."Ashely replied

I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry..but I need him to be okay."I said

She knew what I meant. I couldn't help but hate the little part in the back of my mind that said:

"Your happiness here will end."

**(Peter)**

I walked in my room my brother was in there with my little sister. They were laying out all of our clothes.

"Hey Ed, Hey Luce."i said

"Hey Pete..Who's blood is that?"Ed asked

Lucy turned around and looked at me.

"It's Allie's Ashley was chasing her for some reason and she fell."I said

"That's strange."Lucy said

"What?"Edmund asked

"Allie never falls she has perfect balance like a cat. Now Ashley she is a walking disaster."Lucy said

Now that she mentioned it Allie never fell she always landed on her feet. Now I was really worried how did she get that mark on her then? I had to find out...But I couldn't push her not tonight. Susan came by our room and pulled Lucy out. Leaving Ed and me to get ready.

**(Ashley)**

I was walking to my room to get Harmony. I totally forgot to wake her. When I was almost there I saw Lord Drake.

"Hello sir."I said

He smiled at me and said:

"Ashley is Allie okay?"

I looked at him confused.

"I saw what happened."Lord Drake said

"Why didn't you stop it?"I asked

"I was half drunk..I think I made a mistake...That man..he is."Lord Drake started

I smiled and said:

"All we can do is watch both of them tonight closely. I don't want them out of my sight!" I said

He smiled then did something I never thought he would do. He kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked as he walked off I just put a hand to my cheek.

**(Allie)**

I wanted to ask Peter about the marring and other things. We still had hours to get ready. Ed, Peter and I decided to stay hidden till the last possible second. I was sitting in my room and then I decided I had to talk to Peter. I walked out of my room and walked over to Edmund who was playing chess with Harmony.

"Do you know how weird this looks."I said walking over. "What?"Edmund asked.

"You are getting beaten in chess by Harmony a hamster."I replied.

"Oh..I can't wait to tell Ashley!"Harmony said.

Edmund blushed, then turned to me:

"Why did you walk over here?"he asked...

I then said: "I was looking for Peter..."

"He is in his study."Edmund replied quickly.

I quickly thanked Edmund and went to find Peter. Yet I could still hear them.

"Why do you think she wants to know were Peter is?"Harmony asked.

"Its probably mating season for them."Edmund said..

Harmony cocked her head to one side and said:

"If that is true..Shouldn't you go find Ashley?". Edmund's face went blood red.

"JUST PLAY!"Edmund yelled.

I finally made it to Peter's study, I hated the fact that the four of them were never all in one place .I knocked on the door then I heard:

"Come in."

I opened then door and saw Peter talking with Lucy and Tumnus. I smiled and moved to the side.

"Allie can you please answer Lu's question?"Peter asked...

I smiled and said:

"What is the mighty question Lu, that the High King Peter the Magnificent can't answer?"

Lu smiled and Peter just huffed.

"Allie, I'll ask you later..Peter..I think I will go to Allie from now on."She said running out with Tumnus behind her.

Tumnus closed the door. Peter sighed and rubbed his temples of his head.

"did I interrupt something?"I asked.

"No..Lu is just being Lu."Peter replied.

I laughed then walked over to Peter who was still rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

Peter looked up at her. My brown hair fixed Susan's doing. I was wearing a blue dress, that was making do until I had to wear my ball dress. I noticed Peter look at my dress then shot up to my eyes. I got on my knees and put a hand on Peter's knee and the other on his fore head.

"Are you sick?"I asked.

I think Peter blushed.

"I'm fine."Peter said.

I stood up and went to walk off. Peter yelled at me.

"What did you need?"

I spun around quickly tripping on some of the books that Peter and Ed had left lying around. Peter jumped out of chair and caught me. But, that was after my lips crashed down on his. I jumped up and as I opened the door, children and creators fell in. Tumnus was on bottom then Lucy followed by Edmund, then Ashley, Then Susan. Jake just walked in and pushed me out, adding growls at Peter.

**(Peter)**

The others left to bother Allie.

"So what happened oh great one?"Edmund asked

I didn't reply for a while. Edmund was worried he helped me up and over to the couch.

"Ed..I kissed Allie."I finally said.

"So?"Ed replied, now he wished he hadn't.

"And I liked it."

I couldn't explain all the emotions were going threw me. One emotion was shooting out in me more then ever and it was fear.

A fawn came by and told us that it was time for supper.

We were having the dance after supper so we all were worried. That gave things to much time to go wrong.

**(Allie)**

Supper went by with out anything going wrong. I decided to go outside and look at the stars before I had to get ready for the dance. I was sitting under a tree in the garden looking up at the stars. It always amazed me that the starts were so different here. A pair of hands went over my eyes and a little voice said

"Guess who?"

I laughed of course I knew who it was.

"Lu, now what is it that you stressed Peter out so much?"I asked as Lucy walked around.

"All I asked him was if you love someone why do you tell them?"Lu replied.

I was confused how could Peter not be able to answer this question:

"Peter said it is not as simple as just telling someone you do. The other person's feelings have to be thought of. He also asked why was I asking."

I laughed at the young queen.

"I see, well Peter is right. Let me see, Love comes in many different ways. Like the love you feel for Tumnus is different from the love you feel for Peter right?"I asked

"Yes, because he is my brother."Lu replied

"There are many different forms of love. Sometimes it takes a while for you to figure out which love you are feeling."

It was quiet soon the two heard another set of footsteps.

"Then what do you feel?"A voice asked.

The two looked behind the tree to see Edmund,Susan, and Ashley..

"I feel weird every time I see Peter. My head starts to feel light, my stomach tightens up, I can't breath."I said.

"Thats a form of love!"Ashley said.

"What do you mean?"Edmund asked.

"You are such a guy!"Ashley replied.

"Yeah I am last time I checked."Edmund replied.

I laughed and said:

"Thanks Edmund, there is never a dull moment around you."

I smiled at him and he blushed.

"You get flustered so easily!"Ashley said"But, anyways. That's the exact way mom fell for dad.".

Susan nodded her head

"The same for my parents."Susan said.

"Oh if you two get married think of it we would be Aunts and Uncle."Lu said.

"Luc, can we first get them together before you think of them having kids."Ashley said.

"Yeah, Kids are for people with a lot of patients..and Lu haven't you noticed Peter nor I have patients."Edmund said.

"When did we say anything about you getting married and having a baby Ed."I said.

"Exactly are you hiding something?"Lu asked.

"NO!I am going to GET READY!"Edmund yelled.

Edmund took of almost running to his room. Ashley and Lucy following.

"Better go stop them."Susan said.

I watched as Susan almost ran after them. Soon someone joined me,

"Hello Peter."I said.

"Whats with the commotion?I was on my way to get ready when I heard it."Peter asked.

I stood up and turned to Peter.

"You are going to be an Uncle."I said.

Peter looked confused as I walked off.

"What do you mean! HEY! WAIT UP!"Peter yelled as he caught up to me.

"Ed said he was going to have a baby."I replied.

Peter walked beside me.

"Do I wanna know?"he asked

"Probably not my king."I said

**(3rd person)**

Susan was getting the girls ready and Mr. Tumnus was helping the boys. It was finally time for the ball. Peter and Susan walked in first.(Pretty the girls are wearing what they did for Caspian speech.) (The boys are wearing what they worn for when they were crowned.) After Peter and Susan it was Lucy and Edmund. Then all that was left was Allie and Ashley.

**(Ashley)**

My heart was pounding I knew I looked weird, Lord Drake came beside me and he raised his arm up. I placed my hand on it.

"Don't be so nervous. You are going to be fine. Sorry I am not Edmund."he said

I felt my face get really hot. He smiled and then said:

"I guess I missed my chance. I should have got to you earlier."

"How did you know about me and Edmund?"I asked

"It is easy to tell. When you two are together, you make it where you to are near each other. When he even moves an inch you move back near him."

i smiled, he returned it. I took a deep breath and then we heard a narnian by the name of Hatlos introduce us.

"Lord Drake from Archland and his date Lady Ashley from Spare Oom."he said

We gave each other another small smile then we stepped out.

**(Edmund)**

I was talking with some of our guest when I heard:

"Lord Drake from Archalnd and his date Lady Ashley from Spare Oom."

I turned to look and I saw her. It was like someone had kicked me in the gut. Ashley looked...I don't think I could word how amazing she looked. I could feel myself losing strength in my legs. I had to stand up. Soon I felt a hand walk up and grab mine. I looked down and saw Lucy. She smiled and said:

"That could have been you."

I wanted to kick myself for not taking her. Lucy could have taken care of herself and she also could have asked Mr. Tumnus to take her. I turned back to look at Ashley and Lord Drake. The two of them were laughing and having a good time. I felt sick at my stomach. I couldn't get breath to go threw me. Peter walked over and said:

"Ed are you alright you look sick?"

I sighed and said:

"Peter I messed up big time."

Peter smiled and said:

"Why didn't you just take her?"

I looked at him and then at Lucy:

"I didn't think my feelings were this bad."I said

"Oh! Well if it makes you feel any better all of us knew you two would end up like this!"Lucy said

I looked at Peter again.

"What about Allie?"I asked

"Haven't seen her since she said you were having a baby."he said

Lucy giggled she remembered the conversation we had.

**(Allie)**

I walked up to walk in with Lord Nathon. At least he didn't smell like scotch this time. He smiled and held his arm out. I put my hand on it.

"Don't think of trying to warn him..I am pretty sure you have seen what might happen."Lord Nathon whispered.

I couldn't breath. How did he know about my gift?

"With that gift my country would be unstoppable."he said

Soon we heard:

"Now introducing Lord Nathon from Calormen and his date Lady Allie from spare Oom."

We walked in. I couldn't help but be amazed by the ball room. It had flowers all around. Tables set up with food, there was a soft melody of nice music. I looked up the columns there were ribbons that trailed up them. I had to say even though I made a crappy description it was beautiful and amazing. But, for who I was with I couldn't enjoy myself. I wished...no I wanted to be here with Peter. I was tired and ready to leave already.

**(Peter)**

I was breathless...Allie looked like nothing I have ever seen before. She would look even better if she was smiling but something was up. I didn't even have to look at Edmund I knew he was smirking at me. I was thinking the exact same thing he was. Why was I so stupid and why didn't I ask her to the ball. Susan decied to walk up.

"You guys are pathetic. You had the best chance out of all these guys and you blew it. Now every guy in this whole ball will want to dance or try to court them."Susan said

'Someone court Allie?'I asked myself

I looked down at Ed to see him thinking the same thing. We knew we had to do something.I couldn't help but feel like my heart start to race and start to break. I couldn't help but feel bad. I had missed my chance with the one girl that made me supper happy. I had to talk to her, some how tonight.


	16. Truth, Kidnapped, rescue, Kisses, LIES!

**Only a few more chapters left:) Things are really starting to become confusing. Hope you figure out whats going to happen:) Send us some reviews:)**

**Thanks for all who is reading and reviewing Mary and I are writing for you:)  
**

* * *

**(Allie)**

I was dancing with Lord- okay I need to change that Evil creep Nathon. I saw Edmund in the crowd trying to get away from some of the girls talking to him. I gave him a look and he made his way to us. Nathon let him cut in and as soon as Edmund and I started to dance with him then he brought it up:

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I can't say it."I replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"I am scared of what can happen."

Edmund looked at me.

"I can guess and you wouldn't be telling me."Edmund said

I didn't know what to do..But Edmund wasn't stupid he could figure it out.

"its what the white witch do to you!"

Edmund looked at me then he got down and said:

"Lean on my shoulder."

I did as I was told then he said:

"Who has threatened you?"

I couldn't answer because Nathon was now looking at us. I knew he noticed something was up. I didn't have long.

"Get Peter and the others and ask Ashley she knows!"I said fast then Nathon stepped up.

"Now now dear Edmund please can I have my date back."he said

"Sure..be careful with her she is like a sister to me." Ed said then he ran off

'Ed hurry.'I thought.

Nathon grabbed my arm pretty hard then he squeezed my hand till I thought it was broke.

"What did you tell him?"he hissed

"That he looks handsome."I whispered

Nathon smiled then said

"You better have I don't want to have to murder anyone tonight."

**(Edmund)**

Before I went to find my siblings I made Mr. Tumnus keep a look out on Allie and the freak.I saw Ashley across the ball room. I was dragging Peter behind me Lucy was skipping behind me. I knew Susan wasn't far behind us. I grabbed Ashley and ran out of the ball room.

"TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO ALLIE!"I almost yelled

Ashley explained what happened it took all I had not to let Peter go in and kill him. Soon Mr. Tumnus ran out of the ball room.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"Lord Nathon is gone and so is Lady Allie"he said

My blood begun to boil if my was just starting I knew Peter's was going over board. Soon we heard horses. I looked up to see Lord Drake on his he had ours with him.

"Here we go love we don't have time to wait!"Lord Drake said

Ashley jumped on Star.

"Thank you Drake."Ashley said

I was angered by this. We jumped on our horses and ran out of the castle. Thats when we saw something. It was a horse it had another person on it with the rider. I nudged Philip to speed up. We caught up with them to see Lord Nathon on his horse with Allie tied up I was worried she wasn't breathing. Susan shot an arrow and it made its mark right in Lord Nathon's horses back. We all got to Allie when we jumped off our horses. Peter started in a sword fight with Nathon. Peter won of course. Lucy cut Allie's hands that bidden her. Peter ran over and hugged Allie.

"Never do this again. Tell me when things are wrong."peter said

**(Allie)**

We rode back to the castle and the party was canceled. I was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on my door. I looked and saw Peter. He came into my room.

"Well I was wondering what you are doing."he said

I smiled then I said:

"About to go to sleep."

He smiled I saw like me he was still dressed in his party clothes. He bowed down to me.

"you dance with Edmund will you dance with me."he asked

I smiled and said:

"It will be my honor Pete."

We started to dance, yet it was different then how we practiced. I could feel his arms around me almost like he was protecting me from certain things. I guess I could say I was happy. I didn't think I could picture myself with any other person. Well I could but I don't think I would be this happy.

"Allie...I am sorry about kissing you."Peter said

"Don't be, I needed that..it gave me courage."I said

He smiled we stopped dancing and he rested his forehead on mine and smiled.

"How about I give you some more of my courage."he whisper

Before I could reply his lips were on mine. They were exactly how I remember them soft and warm. We broke apart both red faced and breathing hard. He kissed me on the cheek and said:

"I am going to bed you should do the same."

I smiled then nodded I would do the same. As soon as he was out of my line of vision I felt this dark prescience behind me. I felt a hand go over my mouth.

"Allie, you know what's going to happen. You can't stop it..Your gift everything you have near you will die when you use up all of your gift. That's why when we come and try to capture you, you just give yourself up. That way we wont have to kill anyone." a voice said I knew to well.

When he took his hand away I turned around and saw Drake.

"Drake what about Ashley?"I asked

"what about her? We both know she will kill herself after you die. Even though she marries her love."Drake said

I was shocked how did he know.

"I have a gift to you know, but unlike you I can only see bad things. Your gift is different you can see all."Drake said

He smiled then he said:

"I am glad that you are getting closer to the high king. After all you are the one that has to kill him. After all that is your mission, Allie general of the orillian army."

**(Drake)**

I smiled to myself things were going just as master would want them. Our general was going according to plan, now all that is left is to kill off all of the queens and kings. Then our lord can take his place as the High King and then our top general will be the high queen then we will do what we came here to do.


	17. Hidding,Drawing,Ridding,leaving,kissing?

**Hey guys things are starting to come to an end and some things are starting to begin:) Please tell us what you think:) Only a few chapters left:/**

* * *

**(Ashley)**

It has been two weeks since the dance. Allie has not come out of her room. When she does she sneaks around. I don't even see her neither does Edmund or the others. I was sitting with Edmund in the library when he brought it up.

"Whats wrong with Allie?"he asked

"I am not sure. The last thing I have heard about is Lord Nathon and Peter took care of him."I replied

Edmund stood up and grabbed my hand I felt my heart start to pound. He looked at me weirdly.

"Whats wrong?"he asked

"Nothing..."I replied

"Your lying I can tell that!"

I hated this he was right him and Allie could tell when I was lying. I looked him dead in the eye then I said:

"Harmony heard Drake say something that like he was trying to get Allie to give herself up. Harmony really couldn't hear."

Edmund's eyes hardened.

"I hate that. I thought he was different...But I should of known since he went missing right after the dance."Edmund said

I was really mad I thought, Drake was different..Soon my head started throbbing. I was mad...I grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him threw the castle to my room. I grabbed my sketch pad and drew the Orilian armor and then I drew Lord Drake and I drew a body under him...when the picture was done all I could do was drop my color pencil.

**(Allie)**

I didn't want to be in the castle any longer. I changed into a simple red dress.(The same one she wore when she met with peter while she was looking at the stars.) I walked out to Appa. Soon I heard a little voice.

"Are you going out riding?"

I turned around and saw Lucy.

"Why yes I am do you want to come with me?"I asked

Lucy nodded her head and smiled then said:

"I will get the sattle."

I nodded then turned to Appa.

"Listen I have a feeling something bad will happen. I need you to when I give you the signal to run with Lucy and not look back. The signal is run."I said

Appa didn't get time to reply, because Lucy ran over with the sattle. We went got on then took off ridding.

"Allie why wouldn't you come out?"Lucy asked

"The Orillians have me question who I am."I said

"What do you mean?"

"Drake was an Orillian and he wanted me to kill peter since that was my mission and I was an Orillian general."

Lucy laid her head on my back.

"Allie that is not true. After all you love Peter. I can tell and he loves you."Lucy said

"I don't know what to do."I said

"You don't listen! You are not the Orillian general. You have something they don't have."

"What is that?"

"Love and compassion. If you didn't have that Aslan wouldn't show himself to you."

I smiled I noticed that we were in the field that Drake would try to kill me and Luc in. I jumped off Appa then I noticed Lucy was going to get off.

"No you stay on I just need to stretch my leg."I said

Soon we heard horses and in front of us was Nathon and Drake.

"How? Peter took care of you!"Lucy asked

"Now Allie dear lets go like I said you will become my queen."Nathon said

"you are the king that came and warned Peter! You shaved your beard off that's why I couldn't get a read on you!"I said

Lucy was going to get off and fight with me but I yelled:

"RUN!"

Appa took off leaving me in the clutches of the two men I hated right now.

**(Lucy)**

I couldn't make Appa turn around, he wouldn't listen to me. I needed to go back and help Allie. Soon we rode back into the castle. None of the horses would let me leave.

"We have strict orders not to let anyone out."Philip said

"But Allie!"I said

"Allie needed answers and the one place she can get them is from him."Appa said

I ran into the castle and the first person I found was Peter. I ran into his arms crying.

"Lu whats wrong?"he asked

I sobbed myself to sleep I didn't care...I needed to see Aslan and her..

**(Ashley and Edmund)**

The picture with Lord Drake the dead body was Allie's. Ashley's head started to hurt again and she got a clean page only reveling another drawing with a man both young kids thought to be dead.

"Lord Nathon I thought Peter killed him!"Edmund said

Ashley drew another body under Lord Nathon it was Ashley's. Ashley couldn't breath. She buried her head and face into Edmund. Edmund didn't care. He couldn't let this happen. Not to his sister not to the girl he loves...Wait did he just say that to himself? Edmund only kissed the top of her head and started to stork her hair.

"We will win this and get Allie back!"Edmund said

Ashley laughed then looked up at Edmund he smiled down at her.

"Whats so funny?"he asked

"You..sound so sure of us."Ashley said

It was Edmund's turn to laugh.

"Of course I am sure of you two. Even of my siblings. We can do anything if we believe in Aslan. After all you broke me free of my spell."

Ashley laughed and said:

"I know I was worried that you wouldn't come threw that"

Edmund smiled Edmund rested my forehead on hers:

"I still owe you for saving me."Edmund said

Ashley looked confused but didn't move.

"You don't owe me I did it because I care for you."she said

Edmund smiled and said:

"I care for you also."

Then he brought his lips down on hers for a peck. Then she stood up on her tippey toes and kissed him more.

**(Ashley)**

My mind was rushing with thoughts. I couldn't think of anything except Edmund. I finally figured out why it killed me so much when him and Allie were spending time together it is because I love him. Edmund's arms went around my waist, I put my arms around his neck. Soon we broke away I was breathing pretty hard.

"You know it took Allie and Peter to fall and kiss each other to do that."We heard

We looked to the door and saw Lucy. We didn't care our faces were already red and she was smiling.

"What Luc?"Edmund asked sounding mad.

"Peter wants to meet with us."Lucy said

Edmund sighed then grabbed my hand.

"sorry I ruined your chance Edmund I am sure that you can work your manly magic some other time."Lucy said

I giggled at her joke. Edmund turned redder if that was even possible. Soon a flash of Allie went threw my mind. I was scared all of a sudden. I gripped a hold of Edmund's hand. He looked at me confused.

"Ashley..."he asked

"Allie, she is scared...I am to."I replied

Lucy came over and hugged me then said:

"We will get her back. Her and Peter will get married and you and Ed will to. Then the four of you can fight off all the people that want to marry Su and I."She said

I smiled then I said

"Lucy I like that. If that is okay with you Edmund?"I asked

He looked away and said:

"Its fine with me it has always been fine with me...Ever since I saw you at the dance."


	18. Sad, fields, Kissing, sweets, DREAMS

**Hey guys just to warn you things get really hot..so if you are young don't read this! Anyways hope you like this...I wrote this is like an hour:) We have a snow day tomorrow:) No SCHOOL:) **

* * *

**(Allie)**

I couldn't sleep. My heart was aching for one person. I wanted him and I wanted to see his family. I wanted my family back. I didn't think anything could make me feel worse then I already do. I was lying in a pretty nice bed, I wondered how long this would last. I didn't feel like I should be here, soon I just got up and walked into the field. I looked to my left and saw people creating weapons to use against the narnians. I couldn't stomach this. It made me sick, I was this close to using my sword and tearing things apart right here and now. I knew I had a while until I was going to sleep again. I glanced up and saw a blue bird in the tree. I knew who that belonged to..

'Jake you still are watching over me?'I wondered

I thought back to when I first met Jake he had just been born and taken off of his mom. I was only at the house he was at to make a delivery for the owners. I was sitting on the chair on the carport waiting for the fee. I noticed one of the puppies coming to me. Well it was trying to. Mrs. Baker walked out and handed me the money then she saw the puppy.

'He likes you Allie.'She had said

I smiled and replied:

'I can't take him from his mommy.'

I started to walk off but only to notice the puppy was following me. ran over to me and handed him to me.

'here..you can have him and name him.'she said

I smiled and named him Jake. I stuck him in my coat pocket and rode my bike home. I remember I hadn't met Ashley then. I was about nine then. So that would make her about six. We met at school the next day and became best friends. Soon Nathon came and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into this room. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Allie I know you are still confused but to help you understand we brought an old friend here." Nathon said

I looked and saw a boy with light brown hair and the same color eyes as me.

"Kyle!"I yelled

He smiled and said:

"Hey lil sister, what are you doing here?"he asked

I noticed something was weird with him yet I couldn't put my finger on it. Soon everything started to get fuzzy.

"Whats wrong lil sis?"Kyle asked again

'Allie do not be fooled by what you see!'A voice said

'That's not Kyle! He is fighting for freedom!'Another voice said

It was then that I realized what was wrong with this Kyle. My brother never called me lil sis..He always called me sport. I never heard him call me lil sis. I didn't want Nathon to know that I knew. I played along.

"I came here to full fill my mission."I said

Nathon smiled at my fake brother. Then I realize it was Drake with some weird medallion on.

"What is the plan to take care of the Narnians?"I asked

Nathon smiled and said:

"We should fill you in you have missed a lot my dear."Nathon said

As they explained what was going on I memorized everything. I had to tell Peter and the others. It was pretty late when they got done telling me everything I needed to know. I had a major headache. I walked back into my tent and went to sleep. Then I was moved to a soft dream.

**(Peter)**

Lucy had told me what had happened. I couldn't eat that night, how could she? What was she thinking? Did she even care what I thought? We could have done something different and porbaly got the same thing she is probably getting now! I threw myself on my bed. I couldn't sleep I don't know why but I knew something was wrong with Allie. My heart ached for her. My side was cold where she would stand. I wanted to see her smile I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to hold her again. I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it. I saw Ashley. She looked like she was sick. i was worried about her. While her and Allie had been staying her she had turned into my little sister. I guess it is from me caring so much for Allie that I started to love her family. I noticed something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"Peter...She is waiting on you!"Ashley said

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Ashley smiled and said:

"Go to sleep Pete you will see!"

Then for some reason my eyes felt really heavy and I nodded my head and closed my door and walked to my bed. I didn't know what was happening.

I found myself in a field it was full of yellow wild flowers, it also had white and purple. It looked like a peaceful place. I heard the sweetest humming and singing in the whole world. I walked to where it was. That's when I saw her. She was wearing a sky blue dress with poofy sleeves. I have never seen her like this. I walked over to her.

"Allie.."I said breathless.

She turned and smiled at me then said:

"Petey, I miss you."

I smiled, I helped her up. She looked at me and then said:

"Before I tell you what I have to do me a favor."

She moved closer to me. I rested my forehead on hers.

"What is that love?"I asked

"Kiss me.."she whispered

I didn't need to be told twice. I wanted to have her soft, warm, sweet lips against mine again. I felt warmth go threw my whole body. My arms moved around her waist. Her arms went around my neck and started to play with my hair. I didn't care what I looked like I think I found what I was missing. When we broke we were breathing harder then normal. We both almost fell out from lack of air. I smiled down at her and said:

"We should do that again next time..."

She smiled and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh..Peter we can worry about that when we have time to our own. I will be all yours, I promise..(sorry, for the people out there who are like they are to young but my parents are just like them.)

I smiled I liked the sound of that. She told me what all she learned in the orillian camp. I sighed and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I buried my head into her shoulder and smelled her. She smelled like peaches.I loved that scent. I burned it into my memory..because I knew it would be a while before I would smell, hold,touch, or even kiss her. I looked at her face and I said:

"How much longer are you going to be gone love?"

"Until I figure out how they are using the White Witch."

A chill shot down my back I twisted her to where she was facing me. I didn't care if she saw how scared I was..I wasn't scared for me I was scared for her. She had faced the witch and almost died...I couldn't lose her...not when I just found her...

"Allie you can't-"I started.

But she kissed my lips. A wave of calmness went over me. I didn't think I could feel this way about anyone. I fell back in the flowers, she was still in my was kissing me while lying on my chest. I didn't want this to end.

"You know if Edmund saw this he would say I grew soft."I said when we stopped for air.

Allie laughed and said:

"If that is so, he has grown softer. He has fallen harder for Ashley."

That brought a smile to my face I kissed her again. We sat up and I felt myself waking up.

"I don't want to leave here."I said

Allie grabbed my hand. She smiled at me then she said:

"Peter this place will always be ours when we are apart. I can come to this place and bring you here in your dreams. If you have faith in Aslan that we will see each other again that is."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I always have faith in Aslan that I will see you again."

Then she started to move away.

I woke up in my bed I was so happy. I didn't think anything could bring me down till I rolled over and noticed that she was not right beside me. I laid back down..wishing I could hold her again..By Aslan this girl is driving me crazy.

**(Edmund)**

I didn't need anyone coming in here unexpectedly. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Ashley scooted up and rested her head on my chest.

"Edmund I think they are happy."Ashley said

I laughed and said:

"Of course they are. Wouldn't you be?"

She looked up and said:

"I am happy right here right now."

Then I sat up a little and she did to and we ended up in a kiss unlike one before.(Edmund:Bye guys;))

**(Lucy)**

I was playing in a field with a bunch of Narnians when they bowed and left. Soon I saw Aslan walk up to me.

"Hello Lucy."he said

I ran over and hugged him.

"ASLAN!"I yelled

He laughed and said:

"I brought someone else."Aslan said

i looked to the shadows of the trees and saw someone I wanted to see for so long walk out.

"ALLIE!"I yelled

I ran over and grabbed her around the waist. I threw myself at her so hard we both fell backwards. We ended up laughing. I sat in Allie's lap as Aslan and Allie warned me about what is to come. I looked at Allie and said:

"You saw Peter first didn't you?"

Allie looked away from me,

"Maybe!"she said quickly

I laughed and said:

"that is okay. I understand..I wish I could find someone like you have peter. But, don't worry Aslan and Allie I will take care of things here."

Allie laughed and said:

"I had no doubt that the young queen would do the best."

Aslan laughed and said:

"Be careful young one things might change while you are helping us."

I smiled and waved as they walked away. Then i sighed.

"Man those two are always busy."I said

* * *

**So what do you guys think? did we do a good job? REVIEW **


	19. Decisions, happiness, news of War?

**Hiya everyone:) How are you? Well things are starting to heat up...New things will be revealed and a poor girl that we all love will get herself...Wait what I am doing I am telling you whats going to happen..read and find out:)**

* * *

**(Allie)**

I woke up with a warm feeling going threw my body. I knew the one person that was making this feeling go threw my body.

'Peter, Please be there.'I thought

Nathon and Drake walked over to me and we got ready to go. I rode with Drake he was still acting like my brother. That made my stomach drop. I held on as we went up to a mountain.

"What are we doing here brother?"I asked

"We are here to let an old friend help us."Drake said

I felt a chill go threw me. I knew this chill it was the White Witch.

"Who is your friend?"I asked them

"The most powerful queen in all of Narnia. That stupid full Peter and his pet cat killed her."Nathon said

We walked into a cave and I saw an orb. It was white and glowing.

"Whats that?"I asked

"That is what is left of the witch is power!"Nathon said

"Really? I thought you said that Peter and his Kat killed her."I said

Nathon only nodded his head. Then Drake said:

"They did..but you can never really kill off the darkness."

I didn't say anything else. I had been given a dagger by one of the men from the camp. I also had my sword. I needed a plan,

'Allie, destroy it.'a deep voice said

'Aslan?'I asked

'Yes.'the voice replied

'No offense your king but please prove yourself to me..I don't mean any disrespect from it but I am with the woman who tried to kill me.'

Soon the voice chuckled and then said:

'I understand young one.'

Soon I heard a loud roar. The wind blew with it. I looked at Nathon and Drake they didn't hear it.

'Aslan's voice can only be heard by those who want to hear it.'I thought

I needed one shot at this. I got the dagger out of it's holder and threw it at the orb. It hit it and rolled off the platform it was on. Crashing into a million little pieces. I had a feeling like I should be leaving. I took off running not looking back at anything. I felt pain shoot threw my shoulder. I was running down hill very stupid idea. I heard horses behind me. I got to the edge and jumped.

**(Peter)**

I have to say I have a little prep in my step since last night. She was alive she was okay. She had promised me..something that I was planning on making her keep. I was walking down the hall when I saw Edmund's door open, then him and Ashley walk out. I bit my lip to stop from yelling at him. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hello dear brother."I said

Edmund jumped three feet in the air and grabbed a hold of Ashley's hand.

"Why I would never had thought the two of you would fancy each other."I said

Edmund shot me a dirty glance.

"Peter, I don't see why not. Edmund has traits that complete me just like your Allie-bug has traits that complete you."Ashley said

I couldn't help but close my eyes and try to keep calm. I heard Edmund start to laugh.

"Ashley, Edmund you have three minutes to run for your life!"I said

The two of them were gone when I opened my eyes. I smiled Allie was right. Soon something shot threw me...it was like fear. I looked out the window I was by.

'Allie please be careful. Don't die.'I thought

I saw Lucy skipping threw the halls talking to some Narnians. I walked up to her.

"Please remember what I told you."Lucy said

The narnians nodded their heads and walked off. Lucy smiled at me and I returned it.

"I know what you did last night."she said

She skipped off humming a song. I thought about it for a minute then ran after her.

"Lu what do you mean? Luce? LUCY TELL ME!"I yelled while running after her.

**(Edmund)**

I held Ashley close to me as we walked in the garden. She smelled like fresh strawberries. I couldn't help but buried my head in her hair. I heard her giggle it was something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Edmund do you think Allie has done anything stupid yet?"she asked

"Yeah, she is probably done something really stupid and is wishing she would have thought about it now."I said

She laughed and leaned into me.

"Edmund when she gets back we are going out to fight. That's what Lucy said right?"Ashley asked.

"Yeah, that's what Allie told her."I replied

_*Flashback*_

_"Run faster Eddie or we are dead!"Ashley yelled in front of me_

_"I AM! Don't call me Eddie in public!"I said_

_She stopped in front of me. I ran up beside her._

_"Ashley whats wrong?"I asked_

_I looked in front of me and saw Lucy. _

_"Whats up Luce?"I asked _

_"Be prepared. As soon as Allie gets back we are going into battle."She said_

_"Who told you that?"I asked_

_"Aslan and Allie..They are making some final preperations and both of them should be on their ways."Lucy said_

_I knew better to question Lucy, but something made me snap. I had to get a double take, I looked at her then at Ashley. Allie was coming back? We were not going to get her._

_"Allie is coming back on her own?"Ashley asked_

_"You and I both know the answer to that."Lucy said with a smile_

_"Heck, even I know the answer to that one."I said_

_Ashley and Lucy started to laugh at me._

_"What?"I asked_

_Ashley reached up and kissed my cheek._

_"Ed you are so cute. Like a puppy!"Ashley said_

_I looked at her weirdly and then I got an idea. A smirk formed on my lips._

_"Ed I don't like the look on your face."Ashley said_

_"woof."I said_

_She took off running, I followed her._

_*End of flashback*_

I couldn't think of anything more interesting then seeing how long it took Peter to figure out that he had to go out and get his queen.

"It took him forever to admit they liked each other!"I said out loud

"Hate to burst your bubble but they never said they cared for each other."she said

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait! so you are saying they just kissed and he hasn't said that he loves her!"i asked

"Isn't that what I just said?"she asked

I kissed the top of her head and said:

"Go find Lucy and fill her in and I will tell Susan! We have to get thoes two to admit they like no LOVE each other."

I ran off.

**(Ashley)**

I could only watch Edmund leave.

"I know you are there!"I said

Lucy walked out of the shadows.

"Doesn't a kiss mean I love you?"she asked

"Thats what I want to know!"

Lucy laughed and said:

"Don't worry about us going into war."

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"I will protect your back, Susan will protect your front, Peter will protect your right side, Allie will protect your left side, Edmund will protect your heart, and Aslan will protect you when you are alone. So are you scared now?"Lucy said

I smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"Not any more Luce thanks. I wish we were sisters."I said

She smiled at me and said:

"We are sisters. I wouldn't want to call anyone other then you, Allie, and Susan my sisters."

* * *

**Well you heard it yourself! We are soon coming to the battle...Well I hate to say it but things don't look great for Allie...**

**Remember to Review:)  
**


	20. Close call, troops, memories, meeting

**I have to say this is the longest chapter we have wrote I think? I hope this chapter is good:)**

* * *

**(Edmund)**

I was looking for Susan and found Peter.

"How is Ashley's training going?"he asked

"Fine, what about Allie..Do you think she is training?"I asked

Peter laughed and said:

"Knowing her she is probably lost somewhere and can't do nothing but train."

I felt my face harden.

"Pete do you love Allie?"I asked

He looked at me shocked.

"Ed since when do you ask those kind of questions?"he asked

"Since I found out you have kissed Allie three times and you haven't told her you love or cared about her!"

Peter laughed at me and whispered:

"Sometimes you and the person you love get so caught up in what you are doing you forget."

My face went red. Peter walked off. I didn't want to know what he meant but I knew what he meant.

**(Allie)**

I smiled as I looked as a griffin had caught me.

"Are you alright Allie?"the griffin asked

"I am fine whats your name?"I asked

"Magnus. My name is not important."he said

I looked at him and rubbed his head.

"Your name is important sir Magnus."I replied

We sat down on the ground and Magnus looked at me.

"Lady Allie Aslan has asked me to train you while we are looking for troops."

I sighed, of course I couldn't go back to just being a normal kid...I didn't want that...I dont' think I could imagine life without him. I walked beside Magnus.

"Why don't we fly?"I asked

"You destroied the sphere of the white witch they are looking for you."Magnus replied

I sighed of course..Things couldn't be easy. It was a queit walk to where ever we were going when Magnus said:

"Okay the first thing you have to remember is to never let your guard down!"Magnus said

I sighed,

"I know that...While Peter and Edmund were teaching me, we had already past that and moved into fighting."I said

Magnus sighed and said:

"Last time I checked I was not Peter and Edmund!"

I found myself reaching for my sword and blocking his talins.

"What the bloody heck are you thinking?"I asked

"Good, Now lets see how long your survive with him attacking you!"Magnus said

I looked to my left to see Oreius.

"I hope you are ready Allie. No more handicaps."he said

He swung at me and I ducked under his attack. I went for a side shot. He blocked it. I didn't have to go far for him to appear infront of me and attack me again. This was getting annoied. He took a swing on my right side. I knocked his sword down and held it down with my foot. I pointed my sword at his throat.

"Don't move!"I said

He was about to move his arm when he looked down at his stomach.

"You had been so busy worring about my sword you never noticed me going for your dagger."I said

Oreius smiled and said:

"You are right I did not see you get my dagger. Now lets go."

He held out his hand and I put my sword up. I grabbed his hand and flew on his back. We ran threw the forest till I saw a huge valley.

"Where are we?"I asked

Then I notcied this lampost in the middle of the valley.

"This is Lamp-post."Oreius said

I got off of him and then a bears, Panthers, Leopards, Giants, wolves, and Satyrs.

"Why call us here Magnus?" A panther asked

"Who is the human?"the wolve asked.

I felt something move inside of me so I walked up to them.

"My name is Allie I have come in need of your help. There is a battle coming up soon. Your lives will be in danger including your families."I said

Soon a Satyr walked up and felt my face.

"You are real right?"he asked

"last time I checked I was."I said

"Is the heart with you?"another Satyr asked

"The heart?"I asked

"He means is there another girl with you?"a panter asked

I nodded my head.

"My friend Ashley, what do you mean by the heart?"I asked

"There is a saying that no one ever treats like a propacy but we do."a leapord said

"_Peoples hearts will loes fire but a heart will fall from the sky with a protector of dreams and rekindle the fire in the hearts of Narnia."_a Satyr said

I blinked at them a couple of times, they were not pulling my leg where they. Then I heard a deep voice say.

"They are not jokeing with you young one."

I turned around and saw Aslan. I ran over and hugged him. He laughed and put a paw on my shoulder. I stood back up and looked at all the Narnians they bowed and I looked at Aslan and smiled.

"Nice to have you back."I said

He roared a loud roar. It went threw my body and kicked all my senses into high gear. I was ready for the battle at hand. Question was...How was I gonna tell Ashley and Luce?Aslan laughed and said:

"You will find out soon."

I sighed then looked back at the Narnians one from each diffrent group that was there walked to us.

"We will follow you Aslan and Allie into battle!"they said at the same time

I smiled and said:

"Thank you..But, I can promise you I think we should follow Aslan in..not me I am not a good leader."

Aslan chuckled.

"that is not ture. You are as good as you want yourself to be."Aslan said

I smiled. We built camp. Aslan and Oreius were walking around meeting all of the generals of the diffrent groups. I started to think about my mom and dad.

_*Flashback*_

_A six year old Allie was sitting on a couch coloring in a coloring book. Soon a woman that looked exactly like Allie walked in. _

_"Allie dear listen we are going to do our part."she said_

_"Mama when will you be back?"allie asked_

_"When mommy and daddy defeat all the bad guys."a boy said walking in with a man. The two of them looked the same._

_"kyle. Mommy is going to take care of injured people and daddy is going to fight."the man said_

_Allie frowned._

_"Dad I will see you in a couple of years."Kyle said_

_"Make sure you take care of your sister hot head!"Dad said_

_Kyle smiled at Allie. Kyle ran figers threw his brownish blondish hair. _

_"I will watch after sport don't worry."Kyle said_

_Mom came and kissed the two of them on the head. Then Allie grabbed ahold of her older brother's hand and watched them walk out of the house. (Kyle is about 16 and the draft is 18.)._

_It was the next day when a man wearing all green came to the door. Allie opened it and said: _

_"Hello mister..Do you wanna come in for someting to eat and drink?"_

_Allie looked at the man and noticed he looked sad but smiled and came in with her. Allie the sandwich that Kyle had made for her and sat it infront of the man. _

_"My brother made this for me...but I have a feeling I wont want it."Allie said_

_The man looked away from her._

_"How old are you sugar?"he asked_

_"Six. Mommy says I am mature for my age."Allie said smiling._

_The man laughed and said:_

_"Yes, you are..nice of you to give me your sandwich."the man said_

_"What is your name?"Allie asked_

_"My name is John Pevensie nice to meet you...what is your name?"he asked_

_ "Allie...Nice to meet you."_

_He smiled at me and said:_

_"Allie I have a son about your age."_

_Allie smiled:_

_"Really?I have an older brother but he is way older then me."_

_"I also have a duaghter that is a year younger then you and a son,he is three and I have a daughter and she is two."_

_Kyle ran in and saw the man._

_"what happened?"Kyle asked_

_"I am sorry..your father was killed in the front lines and your mother was killed transporting an injured man."John said_

_Allie couldn't feel her own body. Kyle moved over to her side and got down on his knees._

_"Allie..its okay..things are gonna be just fine."Kyle said._

_"I will just show myself out."John said_

_"Wait!"Allie yelled _

_John stopped and turned around and looked at Allie._

_"Excuse me sir..I didn't get to give this to my daddy beforfe he left to go into battle...but you have children to. So keep this with you if you don't mind."Allie said_

_Allie handed the man, a small teddy bear. John smiled and got down on his knees and hugged the small girl. _

_"Thank you Allie.."_

_"My name is Allie Brooklyn and I want that back when you get back from the war!"Allie said_

_John smiled and Kyle walked over and said:_

_"Allie I think you should let go. He is a busy man."_

_John smiled and said: _

_"You are Kyle Brooklyn right?"_

_"Yes, sir."Kyle said_

_"You are the boy that just sighened up earlier today."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I will make sure you go threw. For your sisters sake."_

_Then John left. The next couple of months were terrible. Allie was lonley and Kyle convinced her big girls don't cry and they don't complain or they don't tell others there problems. The next month was his birthday and Kyle left never to be heard from again._

_*End of Flashback*_

Allie didn't feel the tears that rolled down her face. She just remembered a song that her mother use to sing to her:

"_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_you'll get by._

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you._

_Light up your face with gladness,_

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_

_If you just smile. (by Charlie Champlin. I do not own the song.)_

Soon a young panther and Satryn came over and said:

"What is that song you are singing? Why are you so sad?"

I whipped the tears away and said:

"Allie is sad that she can't fight where she doesn't have to bring your familes into this."

The panther smiled and said:

"My name is Runo and this is my friend Jace. We don't care we would have fought with you any way."

I smiled then yawned. Soon I heard Aslan say:

"Runo you and Jace should go find your parents and get some sleep we have a long journey ahead of us."

The two left. Aslan laied down beside me. He said:

"Allie come closer and lay besied me. It will help you keep warm."

I smiled and walked over and buried myself in Aslan's warm finding myself going off into a deep sleep.

**(Peter and Allie)**

Peter had got there first. He was worried that something had happened to Allie since she wasn't there yet. Soon two set of hands wrapped around his eyes. He smiled and smelled Peaches.

"Allie dear if you are going to do that you should stop smelling like peaches."peter said

He heard her giggle. He loved that. He pulled her around where he could see her.

"I missed you."he said

"I missed you two..You know I almost died today"Allie said

Peter looked at her like she was crazy.

"what happened?"Peter asked

Now he was worried if this dream was just a fiction of his imagianation.

"I jumped off a clift."Allie said with a smile

"Allie you can't just jump off a clift!"Peter said "So are you..?"

Allie smiled and said:

"I'll leave you to judge that."

Allie kissed him and they fell backwards. Peter laughed and fixed Allie on his chest.

"Nope..I don't think any dead person could kiss like that."Peter said

Allie smirked and said:

"They better not be able to."

Peter laughe and said:

"Today Ed said something weird."

Allie gave him a look.

"what is that look for?"Peter asked

"Petey its Edmund he says alot of weird stuff."Allie said

"No..Allie-bug,he said something weird that made me remember something I forgote to do."

Allie was confused then Peter started to sit up she sat in his lap now.

"Allie-bug..When you first came into Narnia I was amazed you took on a wolf all by yourself. But, your little comments made me angry."Peter started

"Sorry about thoese."Allie intrupted

"It's okay...anyways..I never realized what was forming inside of me. Lucy and Susan knew. They figured it out. Jake even did. I didn't realize that when I was with you I felt strong, I felt safe, I felt like I could fight anyone and win, I felt like I was the smartest person on the world, I felt like I was the funnniest guy ever. Allie I felt better then I ever had before. Allie-bug I never told you this but, I hadn't laughed in a long time since the battle against the white witch and when I was out with you in the garden I laughed. Lucy said it was because you complete me. At first I didn't see that. But, then when I heard you were going to the dance with Nathon I got so mad. I didn't think straight. Then I saw you with that mad man, then he kidnapped you. I don't think I have ever been that mad and worried before. Well other then for Edmund. Allie-bug..I said all of that to say..I think I love you."Peter said

Allie blinked a couple of times then she smiled and said:

"I love you to..Although I don't have a great speech like that."

Peter laughed and said:

"You don't need one..You just beeing by my side is enough for me."

Allie kissed him and said:

"You have to find me where I can come back to Cair Paravel."

Peter laughed and said:

"Why do I feel like I always am one step behind you?"

Allie laughed and said:

"Well my love I hate to say it but you kinda are."

Peter smiled,

"Guess I am going to have to fix that."

Peter laied Allie down in the flowers and kissed her lips gently. Then laided beside her.

"This feels nice. Being her peacfully."Allie said

Peter grasp her hand and said:

"I agree...I want to stay here forever."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

Peter turned his head and looked at Allie.

"I miss Edmund's corney jokes, Susan's logic, Ashley's ability to make it sun shine on your day, I miss Jake and me taking walks. I miss Harmony's cooking and Lucy's laugh."Allie said

Peter laughed and said:

"Lucy wont stop talking about you. She wants to know when you are coming home. Edmund also talks bout you alot saying that he can't wait till you get back either. Susan wants you to read a book she just finished, Harmony has taught the cheifs alot of new recipes, Ashley keeps humming a song saying that you use to sing it to her, and Jake hasn't come out of your room."

Allie smiled and said:

"Jake is just doing his job."

Peter rolled over on his side and pulled Allie close to him. He kissed the temples of her head.

"There is one other person who misses you."Peter said

"who is that?"Allie asked

"Me."

Peter's and Allie's lips connetcted,soon Peter and Allie heard someone clear their throat. They both broke apart to see Aslan.

"oh, hello Aslan."Allie said.

Aslan chuckled and said:

"It's time to wake up young one."

Peter smiled at her while she looked back at Peter.

"You will see each other soon young one."Aslan said

Allie nodded her head and started to walk off. But ran back and kissed peter on the cheek.

"See you soon Petey."Allie said

She walked off this time with Aslan.

**(Peter)**

I jumped awake. I looked outside the sun was just rising. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I ran out of my room happy. Edmund was just walking out of room. I ran up and hugged him. He was confused and pushed back.

"Peter what the heck has gotten into you?"Edmund asked

I just walked off. I saw Susan and Ashley walking close. I kissed Susan on the head and gave Ashley a hug.

"Peter are you feeling okay?"Ashley yelled at me

"Maybe you should go back and lie down!"Susan yelled

I saw Lucy, I picked her up and spun her around.

"You saw Allie again didn't you?"Lucy asked threw laughs.

I could only nod while I sat her down and walked to my study.

**(Ashley, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy)**

"did Peter just run threw here extra cheerful?"Edmund asked when he saw his sister and ...what was Ashley now..

"Yes, he kissed me on the head and hugged Ashley."Susan said

"Wait! There is only reason why he did that! Why he could be that happy!"Ashley said

"You couldn't mean?"susan asked

"I know one person who would know without a doubt."Edmund said

The three of them ran and found Lucy. The three of them put their hands on their knees. Edmund asked threw breathing hard:

"IS ALLIE COMING HOME SOON?"

Lucy laughed and said:

"Peter should have awnsered that from his attitued."

Ashley shot Edmund a glance. She ran over to him. He picked her up and spinned her around. Susan hugged lucy and they jumped around in a circle.

"You know what this means?"Susan asked

"YUP!"the other three said

* * *

**Things are coming to a close...I am nervous about the battle..what about you guys? Review:) **


	21. walking,feelings,waterfall,Homecoming :

**Hey guys whats up? Well things are starting to boil down..I can't wait for you to read this:) Before we start I would like to thank Saywhaaaat518 with out her advice we would never had got this far:) **

* * *

**(Allie)**

I was walking with Runo and Jace. They were telling me some more about the heart and the protector. I looked up at Aslan. I was happy to be with Aslan for a while, he was like Peter he could calm down all the thoughts in my head. I looked at Oreius. I hated to say this but I wished it was Peter who was with us. I couldn't help but realize when I was with Oreius that I was thinking of Peter. I was wondering what he was doing. I was wondering if he was thinking about me. Soon Jace brought me out of my thoughts:

"Who are you thinking about?"

I looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?"I asked

"You had this goofy grin on your face."he replied

"Hush, she is probably thinking about her lover."Runo said

I felt my face start to burn..This is terrible how could the two of them. Soon I heard Jace's cool calm laughter. Soon I felt something pulling me in a different direction then the one we were doing.

"Aslan I feel something."I said

"What is it young one?"Aslan asked

"I am not sure...its coming from..that direction."I replied

Aslan looked at Oreius and said:

"Take Magnus,Runo, and Jace check it out."

The four of us nodded. I told Jace to check out the left side. Runo the right and I told Magnus to stay back and watch my back. I walked into this huge forest.

"This place is huge."I said

I heard Magnus chuckle behind me.

"Don't laugh at me!"I said

**(Peter)**

I sighed, I had been looking for Oreius all day today. I needed some wisdom. I couldn't find him anywhere. I walked into the stable to see Appa lying down. He didn't look good.

"Appa come on man get up."Philip said

"She will be back soon!Can't you feel it?"Star asked

"Yes, things will get better."Hope said

I walked over to Appa and said:

"Appa lets go for a ride."

Appa shot his head up at me and said:

"Why should I? I left her with them!"

I smiled and said:

"She is fine. We both know Allie. She is a smart and strong heart girl."

Appa stood up. A little wobbly at first but he ended up sure of himself. I smiled and walked over to the gate and opened it.

"No sattle?"Appa asked

"No..I don't think I could do that."I said

He nodded his head and I jumped on his back. We took off ridding. It was then that I saw Allie on Star in front of us. She was laughing and having a good time. I hated now that she was gone. I loved her I wanted her right here beside me. I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"Appa..do you wanna stop for a while?"I asked

Appa nodded his head. He walked into a nice meadow. It had a waterfall coming down off a mountain. I smiled this place was peaceful. I saw yellow flowers growing up into the land. I smiled. I thought of the feild that Allie would be in tonight. I sat down, took my boots off and stuck my feet in the water.

**(Allie)**

I had lost Magnus some how. Now I was getting scared. I was losing the people Aslan said for me to protect. I looked around me and noticed my side where he would stand. It was empty. Aslan promised me I would see him soon. When is soon in Aslan's time? I was sad about it. Soon the wind blew in a different direction as I was going. I wasn't going to follow it till I felt my self be pushed by the wind.

"alright alright I am going!"I said

I walked and saw the prettiest water fall. Thats when I was almost ran over.

"Allie its you!"I heard

I looked up and saw Appa. I was so happy to see him. I hugged him and Appa licked me.

"You are alive! I was so happy to see you!"Appa said

Soon I heard:

"Allie is that you?"

I looked and saw the blond hair and blue eyes that tempted me every night in my dreams.

**(Peter)**

"Peter...you are really here?"Allie asked

I only smiled and nodded my head. She ran to me, and jumped in my arms. I caught her and spun her around.

"I am so happy to see you!"I said

"You just saw me last night!"she replied

"Trust me this is better."I whispered

She looked up and kissed me. I was right this was better. I was so happy that she was back.

"Peter we need to be getting back the war wont wait."she said.

I buried my head in the crook of her neck. I smiled and whispered:

"I understand."

I got on appa, and put her in front of me. She told me where to go. Thats when I saw a panther, a satryn, and a griffin.

"Magnus, Runo, Jace. What's wrong?"Allie asked

"You were not suppose to run off!"the panther said

"I know!" Allie replied

"oh who is this?"the Satryn asked

"This is Peter. Peter this is Jace the panther, Runo the Satyrn and Magnus the over protective Griffin."Allie said

"Hello." I said

We rode back to the others. I was glad to see Aslan and Oreius. Oreius looked at me and said:

"I am sorry I left without saying anything sir Peter."

I smiled and said:

"It's okay you brought the bests gifts I could ask for with you."

Allie looked at Aslan and said:

"We should hurry and get back to the castle."

Aslan nodded and we all took off. We were ridding back. I looked at Allie she looked deep in thought.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

She never got to finish because as soon as we got into the gates of the castle and got off Appa. she was attacked.

First it was Lucy.

"Allie! I was so worried! You don't need to make a queen worry!"Lucy said "I am not mad but you owe me a lot of hide and seek!"

Allie smiled and said:

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Then Lucy ran to see Aslan and the new troops. Next was Susan who hugged her.

"You smell like forest!"she said

Allie and I sighed.

"thanks a lot Susan."Allie said

Susan smiled and whispered something in her ear then ran to see Aslan. Allie turned and yelled:

"SUSAN GET BACK HERE!"

I laughed. Soon Allie looked back and saw Edmund. Edmund held his hand on and Allie slammed hers in his.

"Missed you partner."he said

Allie smiled and said:

"Same..guess we have catching up to do."

"Not as much as you and Petey does!"he said skipping off

Allie turned around ready to kill him. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her temples to calm her down.

"Sh..he is just trying to get under your skin."I said

Allie smiled and said:

"I am glad my Petey is here to explain his hormonal brother to me."

I smiled, soon we heard:

"Allie?"

We turned around and saw Ashley. She ran into Allie's arms crying. Edmund looked like he thought he should step in but changed his mind. Allie just stroked her head and calmed her down. I could only watch as she did this. Allie really was like a mother. I could only think how she really would be with a child. Soon I heard Susan yell:

"Lets throw a party!"

Everyone agreed. It was when the party hit full blast Edmund walked over.

"have you seen Allie and Ashley?"he asked

"No?"I replied

"they walked outside to should leave them alone."Lucy said

Edmund and I both sighed.

**(Allie and Ashley)**

Allie and Ashley walked out of the dance on on the beach.

"what did you want to talk about?"Allie asked

"Why didn't you take me with you?"Ashley asked

Allie sighed.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't put you in danger." Allie said

"When ever one of us is in danger the other one is to!" Ashley replied

"I almost died."

"What?"

"Yeah..That's why..You can't die...At least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a prophecy that is said threw out Narnia that is about us."

Ashley looked at Allie like she was crazy.

"About us?"Ashley asked

"Yes..that's what I said."Allie replied

"Tell me about it"

Allie took a deep breath and said:

"_Peoples hearts will lose fire but a heart will fall from the sky with a protector of dreams and rekindle the fire in the hearts of Narnia_."

Ashley was amazed.

"You are the protector of dreams. So that means I am the heart?"Ashley asked

"yes..See have you not realized what affect you have on people? You saved me from a deep dark future. You made Susan come out of her library and learn to cook. You helped Lucy calm down. You helped Peter and I get together. You also helped a young king show that all girls are not bad."Allie said

Ashley looked at her and said:

"Your wrong! you did all of that?"

Allie smiled and said:

"I didn't save myself from the darkness that was attacking me. I was gone and you were the ones that kept everyone smiling. Don't always say it is me who is doing all of this! It is you it has always been you!"

Ashley looked like she was about to say something when she heard:

"You know she is right."

Ashley looked and saw Edmund,Lucy,peter,Susan, and Aslan. Peter walked over to Allie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Susan and Lucy stayed by Aslan. Edmund walked over to her.

"Allie didn't do it alone. You were the one that wanted to see the horses, when hope left."Allie said "You also wanted to save me."

"You were the one who told me that Allie and Peter would make a cute couple!"Susan said "and that I should get out more."

"You also helped me realize that when I can't go to sleep at night it is because I am so hyped up!"Lucy said

"You also gave me a new sister and one of the best things I could ask for."Peter said then he kissed Allie's head

"Ashley that doesn't even start about what you have done for us..You have done so much for me..I don't think one night could fill what all you have done!"Edmund said

"Child, you are loving and caring beyond anyone else. You loved everything and everyone. You show wisdom in the hardest moments, you know far more then you sometimes let on. You have brought two different families together."Alsan said

"You guys...I am glad I am the heart."Ashley said

Allie smiled and said:

"Well...I hate to reminded everyone but we have a battle in the day after tomorrow."

Ashley smiled and said:

"Allie is right. We all need rest. Everyone should go to bed."

Everyone agreed then went to bed.

**(Ashley)**

I was walking to my room after Susan stopped the party when I saw a figure leaning against my door. I got close enough to see his black hair sighing in the moon light.

"hey.."he said

"hi."I replied

"I can't sleep...she is there."he replied

I grabbed his hand and we piled up in my bed.

"Ashley thanks..Be glad you never met the white witch."Edmund said

"I never want to meet her. If she scares the bravest worrier in Narnia this much..I don't think I could breath."I said

Edmund smiled and pulled me close to him.

"You don't need to worry. Aslan took care of her..and if you did have to fight her you would have won!"Edmund said

Soon we both found ourselves asleep.

**(Susan and Lucy)**

Susan and Lucy were walking to their rooms when Susan heard Lucy sigh.

"Whats wrong Lucy?"Susan asked

"I want someone to love!"Lucy replied

Susan got done on her knees and said:

"don't wish your child hood away."

Lucy smiled and said:

"Susan can we spend some time together?"

Susan smiled and said:

"Lets Lucy no one else is going to sleep."

**(Peter)**

I had just got to my room and laid down. I was happy she was back. I held her, all day today and danced with her but I wanted more. Soon I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw her. She was wearing a blue robe. I pulled her in my room and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Peter I missed you."she said.

We both laid down in the bed together.

"Peter what happens if I die in battle?"Allie asked

I was shocked, I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Nathon and Drake are really mad at me..I don't want you to face neither one of them."she said

I pulled Allie into me.

"I don't want you to fight either...but I have to."I replied

"They will target you...because you because I fancy you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah..I know..I kinda hope Nathon targets me..I want to get him for kidnapping you. I also want Drake for pretending to be your brother."

I saw her smile.

"Peter. I just don't want you and your family or Ashley to get hurt."she said

I put my hand to her face and said:

"Allie-bug. We are going to fight in this battle! People will get hurt! But, with Aslan's Grace..I will come back to you! I will fight the hardest I ever can and ever will just to see your smile. To hear your laugh. I always fight my hardest when I have a pretty lady waiting on me."

Allie smiled and pecked my lips.

"I think you have spent to much time with Edmund."Allie said

I pulled her up on my chest and the two of us, fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it...You know what is next:) Hope everyone has on their battle armor :) REVIEW **


	22. War part one

**Well here it is...The battle for Narnia and for the lives of Allie and Ashley..Hope things go well.**

* * *

**(Ashley)**

The day before the battle went by in the blink of an eye. Edmund and Peter were impressed whit how far Allie has come along and Allie taught me some things. Lucy and Susan helped us get our chain mail ready. Allie and Peter spent a lot more time together even though he was getting ready to lead an army. Edmund and I well...He was busy..Allie keeps telling me I should talk to him but I can't. Today was the day. I woke up in a tent that I shared with Lucy. Susan and Allie shared one. Peter and Edmund shared the last one. We all were nervous. I was getting ready with Luce's help soon we heard a voice.

"Luce can I come in?"

We both knew who it was.

"Yes, Ed you can! I am leaving."Lucy said when Edmund came in

He looked at me and gave me that look I hated. He was about to try and talk me out of something.

"What's wrong?"I asked

"I don't want you going into battle with Allie, Peter, and I."he said

"What? Why?"I asked

"These guys..they want you and Allie dead more that anyo-"he started

I cut him off with a swift kiss to the lips. I back away and he looked at me deeply. I grabbed my swords and said:

"See you later Edmund."

**(Edmund)**

I sighed, Ashley didn't listen to me one bit! She even use how I feel as a turning point.

"Good job Edmund."I heard

"That was a great way to talk her out of battle."another voice said

I turned and looked and saw Peter and Allie. I sighed,

"Shut up you two!"I yelled

"Well..Now I have to watch three peoples back!"Allie said

"Well what did you want me to do!"I yelled

Allie spun around so fast on her heels I was scared.

"Tell her...everything!"She said

I was scared...even more then I was for the next fight that was in the next hour. Allie walked away and that left Peter and I.

"Hey man don't worry about it. Allie doesn't know this but I have a person keeping a close eye out on her. I made Ashley that way for you just in case."Peter said

I smiled and looked at my brother.

"Thanks." was all i could say.

We both walked out of the tent and up the hill. We made it there and I saw:

Allie,Aslan,Ashley,Susan, Lucy,Jake, Harmony, Oreius, Magnus, Jace, and Runo all standing there waiting for us. I smiled and ran with Peter up to them. We all got in our posts. Susan and Lucy were up on the mountain side with the archers. Ashley and I were midway down the hill ready for a surprise attack. Peter, Allie, and Orieus was out on the front line. As for Aslan he went missing again. Well I guess I should tell you were Allie saw the battle to take place at..

**(Peter)**

I looked out at the fields of Beruna. I had led an army here before. I looked to my left again and saw Orieus. But this time I looked to my right and saw Allie on Appa.

"you ready?"I asked her

"I have been ready since the first time I saw Nathon!"Allie said

Magnus flew back to us. I decided ,again, to let Magnus fly ahead and tell us when the Orilians were coming.

"They are coming. Get ready!"Magnus said

I looked back at the field. Soon the Orilians came over the hill. I was shocked. There was more then a million troops.

"I forgot to mention they had enough for sixteen armies."Allie said

I sighed, she sure was different. I raised my sword up right as the enemies. Werewolves, Dwarfs, Tigers, polar bears,Minotaur, humans, monsters that made my blood turn cold then I saw him. I noticed he was looking at something and it wasn't me. I followed his eyes and saw he was looking at Allie.

**(Allie)**

I locked eyes with Nathon he mouthed.

'I will kill you'

I smiled and only thought of him trying. Soon the orilians started to charge. I felt the ground vibrating even on Appa. I watched for Peter's signal. There it was. We all ran out, I saw Jace fly past me. I didn't have to watch him. I knew Jace would do the best. I was with Appa. A minotaur came and tired to get me off of Appa. I didn't even grab my sword appa took care of him. We knew who we were aiming for. Appa didn't need to be told. My feelings were going to him. Appa didn't even look at me he said:

"Don't waist your energy on small fries get ready for the big guy."

I said:

"Thanks..Don't worry. I am ready!"

We were about to move when I saw a dwarf getting ready to shoot and arrow. I didn't have time to warn Appa. When he shot the arrow I felt it hit me in the side. I fell off of Appa. He quickly turned around.

"Go partner. I have to do this. Go to Star."I said

He nodded his head and ran off. The dwarf waited no time attacking for a little guy he was fast. I didn't waist any time finishing him off. Soon my swords crossed with a person that made me a promise.

"Sorry...Allie..but this is were you die!" he said

Nathon had changed his eyes were pained with hatred and anger. He didn't waist any time to slam the sword down. Soon I pushed him back and noticed that Nathon was gone. A Minotaur took his place. I didn't have time to react. I felt my feet get knocked out from under me. I didn't have time to move. Soon the Minotaur fell down beside me. I looked up and saw Peter. He reached his hand out for me and I grabbed it. I got on his horse and we took off.

"What did I tell you about taking care of yourself and to stay near me?"Peter yelled

"Oh did that start now?"I asked

He sighed,

"TO THE ROCKS!"Peter yelled

All of our troops were already there they had hidden Peter and I were the last to get there. When the orilians came up the mountain, Edmund took control.

**(Edmund)**

My heart was pounding. My throat was dry. I looked beside me and saw Runo and Ashley. I waited till Allie and Peter were out of the way. I noticed Allie's side was red.

"CHARGE!"I yelled

Our troops came out of their hiding places. They took down a good many of the Orilian troops. I looked back at Ashley, Peter, and Allie. They were holding there own. Soon we heard loud screeching. These black things with wings flew down at us. Some of our troops were taken down. I cringed, these things their eyes were bright red. Soon I heard someone scream. I turned and saw Ashley in on of these things. Allie and Peter tried to help her. I did to, but we were blocked off.

**(Peter)**

I was holding off the enemy that decided to test me. I was doing fine till I heard this terrible screeching. I looked only to see these black beast. They looked like huge dogs with black wings. Their eyes had piercing red look to them. Then I saw our troops getting slaughtered by them. Then I heard Ashley scream. That scream made my bones shake. My little sister was getting taken away. I looked at Allie and we tried to fight our way to her. So did Edmund, but the more we knocked down the more showed up. Edmund took care of his and ran over to us.

"I have a feeling they will go after Allie next."he said

I sighed, then I started to look for Allie. She was no where near me. Then I saw her. She was fighting with Jace. I smiled I knew he would protect her. Then I heard that screeching again. Then it swooped down and grabbed my Allie. Jace tried to attack it but it slapped him right back down. I cringed as Jace hit a boulder and fell to the ground life less. Allie screamed in pain. The talons of that beast was digging in her flesh. I tried to reach her but a couple of Minotaurs cut me off.

"ALLIE!"I screamed

Soon arrows shot from the mountain and hit the minotaurs. I looked up and saw Susan and Lucy.

"PETER!"Susan yelled

She pointed towards the main orillian line. I saw that they were still coming at us.

'Aslan bless us.'I prayed

**(Allie)**

Pain was the only thing I felt right now. The pain in my shoulder was enough. My head started to feel light headed and things started to spin. Soon the beast threw me on the ground. I rolled then someone stopped me. I saw Ashley she ran to me.

"Allie are you okay?"she asked

"Yeah, fine. Do you feel anything?"I asked

Ashley nodded her head. She felt something and she wasn't telling me.

"You have to tell me."I said

Ashley sighed and said:

"I feel death...for the both of us."Ashley said

* * *

**Well I think that is a good way to end this chapter:) Hope you guys like it..Please Review:) **


	23. War part two and sadness

**You thought things could get better for the group right...well hate to tell ya but you are wrong;/**

* * *

**(Lucy)**

The beast that had took Allie and Ashley away, scared me. It made me want to cry. I knew I couldn't Allie told me that I can't cry in public..Not because it shows weakness because people get scared when their leader is scared. I smiled at her. I wasn't scared if I had Peter, Susan, Edmund, Aslan, Ashley, and her beside me. I couldn't think soon I heard something, I looked beside me and saw Susan.

"Lucy don't be scared. Allie and Ashley are okay. Peter and Edmund are fine. I need you to be strong. For me okay?"Susan said

I saw that she was shaking. Yet I knew she trusted in her bow. I smiled and said:

"I am with you Susan."

Susan smiled and yelled:

"ARCHERS! GET READY!"

We all got ready, Susan was not holding back any more.

**(Peter)**

Ed and I were sick of waiting time. We were going to get Allie and Ashley back. Edmund and I only nodded to each other and took off. We didn't care who was in our way. We took care of the Orilians who was stupid enough to get in our way. I could feel her right now. She was scared. I couldn't understand why...was she in trouble? I looked at Edmund. He looked like he had just been told the worst news in the world. Thats when I noticed our whole army was behind us. Soon Orieus showed up beside me.

"We want to get Allie and Ashley back. These men do not deserve to spend time with our princess."he said

I smiled and then looked at Edmund who could be beaming. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"FOR Narnia!"I yelled

We took off.

**(Allie)**

"Death for us?"I asked

"Yes, remember you asked."Ashley replied

I smiled soon we heard laughter. I got up and grabbed my sword and pointed at the laughter.

"Put that down girl before someone gets hurt."Nathon said

"Why don't you shut up before I hurt you!"I said

Drake showed up beside Nathon. I had to protect Ashley. Nathon and Drake charged I met them in the middle. Nathon tried to attack me from the side, I knocked it down. Then Drake tried to attack me from the left, I blocked it.

"fine...you have gotten better."Nathon said

"Then we will hurt her!"Drake said charging for Ashley

I moved, right as Drake raised his sword at Ashley I saw there. I swung at his leg and made it.

"Funny Allie you always thought you could be the hero. But you know hero's die young."Drake said

Soon Drake attacked followed by Nathon. I was blocking both of them.

"Ashley dear make them stop! You know everyone is just going to die!"Drake said

"Die? Everyone?"Ashley said

"Yes! Remember you and Allie are the cause of this!"nathon said

"Mind your own business!"I yelled

I threw both of them back.

"Ashley we are not the cause of anything. They wanted to hurt Narnia they wanted to hurt Ed,and they wanted to hurt Peter. They also wanted to hurt Susan and Lucy."I yelled

Soon Ashley shook her head and looked at me and smiled

"Thanks Allie! You are right."she said

She pulled out her daggers. She took Nathon and I took Drake. It was getting easier now.

"So did you ever name your sword?"Ashley asked

"Uh...yeah...I think."I said

"I named my..Jocelyn and Lucian."Ashley said

Nathon and Drake were getting mad. Nathon decided to side hit Ashley. I swung my sword around and blocked it while she blocked an attack on Drake. I smiled this was getting interesting.

"I just thought of a name!"I said

"Really?"Ashely asked

"Yeah I am going to name my sword Maia."

Nathon used this to his advantage. He swung at Ashley and so did Drake. I didn't waist anytime to pull Ashley out of the way before pain filled my left arm.

**(Ashley)**

I was in the zone, but I soon saw my life flash before my eyes. Then I saw the mountain fly past me. Then my butt collided with the ground. I saw Allie block Nathon's attack but she couldn't block Drake's attack. It collided wither her left arm. I noticed that her shoulder was already covered with blood adding to her side. I never knew a person could bleed as much as Allie was. I felt bad inside...Allie could die. I saw something else, Allie's arm fell limply to her side. There was no way she could use it. Nathon used this to his advantage. A swift side sweep Allie lost her sword. It hit the wall of the mountain and Allie fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't watch. Drake slashed her on the side. I felt terrible. Soon I felt anger inside of me. I got up and grabbed Maia from the ground. I swung it at Nathon and Drake. They were gonna take another swing at her to finish her off. I jumped right in front of them. I was losing without Allie. She and I could take care of them but I couldn't take care of both of them. Soon I saw Nathon go back toward Allie. Drake was behind me. He held my arms as nathon circled around Allie. Allie moved she was trying to get up.

"You tried to ruin my plans one to many times. Now I am going to finish you off."Nathon said

Nathon lifted his sword and jabbed it into Allie's stomach. She stopped moving. I was scared she didn't even look like she was breathing. Then Drake threw me in front and sliced me across. All I saw was black...yet I heard two voices.

"ALLIE!"

"Ashley!"

**(Peter)**

I came up the mountain only to see Nathon standing over Allie, she was still moving. Thank Aslan. Then he took his sword and jabbed it into Allie. My heart felt like it had stopped, she wasn't moving anymore...Allie..was all I could think of. My blood was boiling with anger. I hated this man right now.

"ALLIE!"I screamed

I charged at Nathon not caring what happened

**(Edmund)**

Watching your best friend and your brothers girlfriend die takes a tool on you. I couldn't breath as I saw Allie lay lifeless on the ground. The green grass was now turning a red color. I saw Ashley in Drake's arms. He threw Ashley in front of him then slashed her side. I couldn't remember how to move. All I saw in my head over and over again was my Ashley dying.

"Ashley!"I yelled

* * *

**Well I am ending it here..I hope you review and tell me what you think:)**


	24. Aftermathand lots of pain and numbness

**Hey guys this is the newest chapter:) I hope you guys like this. **

* * *

**(Peter and Edmund)**

Peter took Nathon and Edmund took Drake. They wasted no time attacking. Peter could only think of the things he loved about Allie. Her laugh ,her smile, her ability to make him forget everything around him. Edmund was the same way he could only think about Ashley ability to cheer him up and the ability to give him the best advice. Drake and Nathon were scared they could not say that they weren't. Peter and Edmund's anger was making them fight like they have never fought before. Peter slashed Nathon and kept trying to kill him. Edmund had stopped when he saw that Drake was unable to pick up his sword.

"PETER!"Edmund yelled at his brother.

Peter didn't stop. He had lost all sense of stopping. All he wanted was for Nathon to feel the pain he had.

"Peter don't lose your self!"Peter heard in the sweet voice he heard then he heard Aslan's roar.

Peter stopped and looked at his hands. Edmund wasted no time in checking to see if his brother was alright. After that he ran to his girl.

"Ashley talk to me!" Edmund yelled

Peter wasted no time in rushing to Allie's side.

"Allie...Are you okay?"Peter asked

"Petey? I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise."Allie said."Tell Edmund that Ashley is fine."

Peter smiled and was about to tell Edmund.

"I heard her..Pete..."Edmund said

"Allie don't waist your breath."Peter said

**(3rd prove)**

Edmund and Peter were so caught up in checking on Allie and Ashley that they didn't notice Drake getting up and grabbing his sword. By the time Peter realized it, it was to late. Drake was going for his brother.

"ED!"Peter shouted.

Soon there was a thundering heard in the distance and a roar. Peter,Edmund and Drake look to see Aslan coming over. He jumped up and killed Drake. Lucy and Susan were right behind him. Lucy grabbed her cordial and gave some to Ashley. Susan grabbed it from her and gave some to Allie. Peter understood why, they wouldn't want anyone to see how bad Allie was hurt. The Narnias were taking care of the Orilians that were left. Aslan didn't even turn around to face the family.

"Lets get them to the castle and get the doctors(don't know the word for it) to clean their wounds. Peter Edmund put them on my back."Aslan said

Peter picked Allie up in his arms. She was light as a feather and life less. Peter wanted just to ball up beside her and not leave her side. He put Allie on Aslan's back and prayed for the best.

Edmund was doing the best to hold back his tears. He wanted to kiss Ashley. He was mad at himself for the little time he had with her he messed it up. He messed it up because he thought getting ready for this battle was more important.

Lucy, was crying into Susan's side. Her new sisters were lifeless. Lucy thought her brothers had finally found the girls that could put up with their flaws and love them. Lucy had done all she could and still wished she could do more. Allie promised her games of hide and seek. Ashley promised to teach her how to draw. Yet, as Lucy looked at them neither of the would be keeping their promises. Peter and Susan had forbid her from seeing Allie. Right now all Lucy wanted was to hug Ashely. She wanted to run into Allie's arm and let Allie spin her around and kiss her on the top of the head. Allie and Ashley were like her big sisters. She didn't want this for them..she wanted them to be with her celebrating a victory for Narnia.

Susan felt anger boiling inside of her for not being stronger. All the time she had spent with Allie and Ashley she knew they would do something like this but not like this. Allie the strong minded girl, loves adventures, and tries her best to understand people. Ashley a kind, sweet, fun loving girl, always wanting the best for everyone. She hated the fact that this was happening to the best two people. Why didn't it happen to Nathon or Drake. Why couldn't it happen to people who want to hurt Narnia? It made Susan hate herself that she could not handle all theses emotions in her. She looked at Peter and Edmund and felt pain for her brothers only to realize that they were dying inside right now.

Aslan ran to Cair Paravel, he knew what he was doing. He was sadden by the faces of the children that he had grown and loved. The face that hurt him the worst was Lucy. Aslan had grown found of the young girl that had fell in love with Narnia. Aslan also felt sorry for Edmund, he had already almost lost everything once...It would be hard for him to lose everything twice. Aslan made it to Cair Paravel finally. He got the two girls to the doctors. They took the girls in and cleaned there wounds and bandaged them. Ashely was given a blue nightgown to wear her blond hair was pulled to a side ponytail. Allie was given a red one with her hair hanging all around her.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan made it to the castle a little later. Things had to be finalized on the battle front. Susan escorted Lucy to her room. Afraid the little girl had saw enough for the day. Peter wasted no time going to Allie's room. She was laying in her bed. Her body was pale white her brown hair was lighter. He smiled and stroked her cheek, hoping his touch would wake her up. Nothing work, he bent down and kissed her lips, still Allie made no movement.

Edmund cracked the door and moved into the room. It had a bad smell to it. Edmund felt himself get wosey. He plopped down in a seat beside her bed.

"Ashely please wake up. I want to take you to so many places."Edmund said

Edmund couldn't find the words that were eating at his heart to say to her. She looked like a corpse Edmund felt terrible for not talking to her again before the battle. For not making her listen to him. For not forcing her into some type of room or tent. Edmund kissed her forehead. He smiled he could still taste strawberries on his lips but could not get the smell of her blood out of his mind. He wondered how Peter was doing. He felt like he should go see Allie but right now he wanted to stay by Ashley's side waiting her to wake up. Wainting her to say his name..The name that he loved to hear her call him. Edmund now fell empty in side.

All Peter had to hold onto while waiting for her to wake up was his memories of her. He felt empty inside because he lost his love. Peter remember the field in their dreams but he didn't know if it worked when she was almost killed in battle. He didn't know if it was even still there. Peter wanted to go..but his mind was to wrapped up in the fact that it didn't look like Allie was breathing. He hated the fact that he waited so long to take care of Nathon.

Lucy and Susan laid on Lucy's bed and cried. The two girls didn't know how much tears could be lost. Lucy didn't feel like being happy or going out of her room at all. Lucy just wanted to go into Allie's room and lay beside her. Susan couldn't feel her pain anymore. She felt so numb because Allie and Ashley had changed her thought on the world on Narnia. Susan held Lucy as she wept. None of the Pevensie had changed out of their battle clothes. They were all tired, sweaty, bloody, and mad at themselves. All they wanted was for time to return and for Allie and Ashely to be with them laughing and having a good time.

**(peter)**

Days blurred together. Lucy had come into Allie's room and she also came into Ashley's room Edmund and I both had changed rooms and tried talking to the girls but no luck. Susan has started telling Allie and Ashley want has happened since they have been asleep as Lucy says.I couldn't wrapp my mind around the fact that the war was over. For the first time in a life time I was worried for someone. I hated this feeling. When Allie woke up she was never leaving our room! Yes, I said that don't sue me. I never want Allie to end up like this again. I want to protect her I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Something told me..that might not happen.

* * *

**Well guys about two more chapters left and this one will be closed:( Hope you remember to review and tell me what you think. :) We want to hear from you.**


	25. A little dream of you can make me happy

**I hope this chapter makes a lot of people happy. I'm sorry about the late post. Please forgive me.**

* * *

**(Lucy)**

I sat in Ashley's room writing in a journal. I didn't like talking to people. I know that sounds mean but right now I couldn't hold back my sorrows. I wrote sadly:

_It has been a month since our battle with Nathon and Drake. Ashley and Allie are alive but they are still sleeping off their injuries. I miss them a lot. I miss the way Allie would tell me stories about things that I have never head about. I missed the way Ashley would draw things and then show them to me. I miss the way Allie would lie with me if I had a nightmare and sing me to sleep. I miss the way Ashley would help me get back at Edmund if he messed with me. I miss the smiles on Peter and Edmund's faces. That is the things I miss the most. Everyone is praying for a speedy recovery. Jace and Runo have stopped by multiple times to check on Allie. But, as you can tell no luck. My heart aches when someone stops by to see Allie and Ashley and we have to say they are not awake..._

I kept writing yet I heard a moan. I stood up quickly not caring that my journal had fell in the floor. I ran over to the chair were Edmund was sound asleep in.

"Ed, wake up!"I said

He didn't wake up. Soon I saw movement.

"Ed, Ashley is waking up!"I almost yelled

He jumped out of his chair and ran over to the side of the bed where I was sitting.

"Ashley?"he asked

Ashley's eyes started to open slowly. Soon I saw them her green eyes.

**(Edmund)**

I was having another dream about Ashley and me, and Peter and were all happy and living in Cair Paravel. I was loving my dreaming. Wishing that the battle, Allie and Ashley hurt, them not waking up being the dream. I soon heard Lucy.

"Ed wake up."She said

I sighed, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay with Ashley a little while longer.

"Ed Ashley is waking up!"I heard Lucy said

I jumped out of my chair and ran to her bed. she was waking up Lucy was not kidding. My heart started to speed up. Soon her eyes started to open then I saw them. Her green eyes. The green eyes that were able to look threw me like I was nothing. I noticed as soon as she woke up her eyes were locked on to me. soon I heard Lucy say:

"I will leave you two alone."

I could only nod my head at her. Lucy left and Ashely tried her best to sit up. I didn't waist any time. I grabbed her around the waist and hugged her for all that was worth.

"I missed you."she whispered

I smiled and kissed her in her hair. The only thing fueling me was her. Her smell, her taste. She looked at me and said:

"Whats wrong?"

"Say my name!"I said

"What?"She asked

"Please just say it. I have went weeks without hearing your voice. Just say it, please."I said

"Edmund."she said

It still sent chills down my spine, it made my heart speed up, it made me want to spend forever with this girl. I bent down and kissed her fore head then her nose, then I found her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my arms around her waist and moved onto the bed. She scooted over for me and i moved onto the bed. She stopped kissing me. I was angry so i kept going. You try going three weeks without kissing the person you love, thinking they were dead...

"Ed, stop your siblings are coming."Ashley whispered

"Let them come." I whispered in her ear.

**(Ashley)**

I opened my eyes and the first person I saw was Edmund. I was glad. Lucy left us alone. I just wanted him in my arm. I didn't care if we had all of Narnia watching us. He pulled me into his arms then he told me to call his name. I did and then he kissed me. I don't think I have ever had that much passion from him in one kiss. I only kissed him back with just as much passion or were kissing and moving onto the bed when I heard deep foot steps. I knew it was Peter, Susan ,and Lucy. I stopped kissing Edmund and tried to move away.

"Ed stop it your siblings are coming."I said

"Let them come."he whispered in my ear.

That sent chills down my spine. We just went back to kissing.I was so glad to be with Edmund. Soon we stopped we couldn't breath. He sat against my headboard and I pushed myself against him and I laid my head in his lap. He stroke my hair. Soon the door flew open and I saw Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

"Ashley are you okay?"Susan asked

I only nodded I still didn't feel to hot. I felt tired and I was hungry.

"She is probably better now that her and Ed had a love moment while I was gone."Lucy said

"Yeah, we did..Got a problem with it Luce? Next time.."he started but I slapped his arm.

he looked down at me and smiled. Peter looked at us sadly. I was scared. I knew that look...it was the same unhappy happy look he had while Allie was kidnapped. I couldn't find it in myself to ask if she was awake. Soon I was attacked by a ball of fur.

"ASHELY!"I heard

I looked and saw Harmony.

"did you have a good battle?"I asked

"it was okay. I staid with Jake and we took care of the wounded."harmony said

I smiled and said:

"Thats a good idea."

I looked up at Peter again.

"No, Ashley she is not awake."Peter said

I sighed,

"It wont be long. I have a feeling that Allie will wake up any day second or minute now."Edmund said

Peter smiled at his brother and then Peter said:

"Ashley supper is in a while if you feel like coming.."peter started pushing Lucy and Susan out "or if Ed will let you leave."

Ed threw a pillow at the door as soon as it closed.

"You will let me leave right?"I asked

"maybe in a couple of years."he said with that smirk I love

* * *

**Finally Ashley is awake:) Poor Ashley might not ever leave that room if Edmund has a say in it. Please Review...**


	26. Death,light,coordination,and future

**Hiya everyone. Well I hate to say this but there is only one more post after this one:( **

* * *

**(Peter)**

I was glad that Ashley woke up, I was so happy to see the smile on my brothers face. Yet, I still felt empty. I couldn't go into Allie's room anymore. I couldn't bring myself to go in there and see her lying here so weak. Aslan came back he said Ashley had a coordination to do. Lucy wasn't to happy. She kept mumbling its Allie's coordination to. Lucy staid by my side the whole time. Susan went to help Ashley get a dress. I just went into my study. I felt at peace there. Lucy said something about going and checking on Allie. I heard the door close leaving me alone in my thoughts:

'Whats the point?' I asked myself 'If Allie was going to wake up she would have by now.'

Soon i heard this deep voice:

"Is this how I have taught you?"

I looked up and saw Aslan. He walked over and sat by me.

"No, you did not teach me this Aslan. You taught me how to be brave and fight."I said

Aslan chuckled.

"What is wrong Peter?"Alsan asked

"It's just that the whole time she was here..We didn't have a lot of time together. I feel like I was always waiting on her. She was always out getting herself into trouble and here I was sitting here waiting on her."I said

Aslan looked at me and said:

"Peter you were never just sitting here. I can tell you from the time I traveled with Allie she was worried about you. She always thought of you and talked about you. You hold a very special place in the young princesses heart."

I smiled and said:

"Aslan..I don't want her to be a princess."

Aslan smiled and looked at me.

"You don't?"he asked

"No..I want her to be a ..." (you guys love me;)

**(Allie)**

I was cold the ground I was on cold and hard.

"Allie is that you?"I heard

I couldn't move, my body felt three times heavier then normal. Soon I felt this warm embrace I haven't felt in forever. I looked up and saw a soft faced man with brown hair and light blue eyes. I looked to my left and saw a woman with bright brown hair and green eyes.

"Mom dad..?"I asked in a whisper.

"Allie you look so tired.."My mother said

"You look bloody terrible."My father said

"thanks dad!"I said

I felt better, it was like they were protecting me. I loved my parents. We all sat in the floor and I told them about Narnia, about Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. I told them about Aslan. My father smiled and said:

"Allie-doo we have been watching you tell us about Peter."

I looked down at the floor.

"Who is Peter?" a voice asked

I turned around and saw Kyle.

"KYLE!"I yelled jumping in his arms.

He spun me around and we walked back and sat with our parents.

"Peter is a guy I met. He is really nice and is always protecting me. He treats me like I am a lady. He doesn't have an ego and he is very funny. He is always on my mind..I think I love him."I said

Kyle sighed and said:

"I never thought this would come."

"What do you mean?"I asked

"The day I could not call you sport anymore."

I don't know why but that almost killed me. I looked at him and just hugged him randomly.

"You can always call me sport. After all I am your sister. Who cares what people think as long us you are with me."i said

He smiled and I returned it. Then he said something hasn't crossed my mind.

"Are we dead?"he asked

My dad laughed,

"No, Kyle you and your sister are just in a real deep sleep. We are your guardian angles don't you know. We have been looking over you. We know everything you have went threw."dad said

"I am sorry Allie. I never got to talk to you about boys."my mother said

"It really doesn't matter mom. Aslan protected her until she found Peter."Kyle said

For some reason when Kyle said Peter my heart ached. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"smile sport you will see him soon. Can't you feel it?"Kyle asked

I could feel something but I didn't know what it was. soon I heard his voice.

"Allie, today is Ashley's coronation. Yours also. Susan laid your dress on your dresser so if there is a chance. By the way I owe you a dance."he said

Then my forehead started to tingle. He had kissed my forehead. I felt weird,

"Allie you love him. It hurts you to be part from him this long?"My mom asked

"Yes, mom..I miss him."I said

"He has my blessing. I have no problem with him."My dad said

"I am okay with him but I will have to meet him."Kyle said

Soon I saw Kyle vanish right before my eyes.

"KYLE!"I yelled

I ran over to where he was. I started to cry and fell on the ground. My mom and dad walked over to me.

"Allie dear he went back."my mother said

"I know but I wanted to tell him something."I replied

My father smiled and said:

"You have all the time in the world."

I smiled soon I saw this bright light. I was confused, that light looked so warm and inviting.

"You can not go there yet young one."A voice said

I turned around and saw Aslan.

"I just feels so warm."I said

Aslan smiled and said:

"that warmth lives in you as well. If you keep me in your heart and mind that light will grow brighter each day."

I smiled and said:

"Aslan I need to wake up!"

He smiled and said:

"I am not holding you back. You hold yourself back."

**(Peter)**

Me and my siblings were sitting on our throw's. Aslan walked down the aisle with Ashley. I glanced at Ed. He looked nervous. I had to say that dress looked good on my little sister. We were all nervous but the smile Ashley had on her face calmed our nerves. Aslan walked up beside us.

"Narnians we are gathered here today to crown our princesses. Our princesses have helped us threw a terrible moment. That is why I will wait for a moment."Aslan replied

I looked at my siblings. They looked as confused as I do. Soon we heard something. We all looked up to see someone I had been wanting to see. Aslan smiled and she said:

"sorry for the wait."

"Its is alright Allie,"Aslan said

I felt a lump in my throat grow. She smiled at Aslan and Aslan said:

"It is alright Allie, lets get started."

Ashely smiled at Allie.

"Ashley step forward walked forward then bowed to Aslan.

"Our hearts and our minds are always with you and you will protect them. I give you Princess Ashley The Heart."Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus walked over to Ashley and put a crown on her head. Ashley walked over and stood by Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Aslan smiled at Allie and said:

"Walk forward Allie."

Allie did and bowed at Aslan.

"Day and night you will protect us I give you Princess Allie the guardian of Dreams."Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus put a crown on Allie's head. She stood up.

"Like I said with the queen and kings, once a queen and king of Narnia always a queen and king of Narnia."Aslan said

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS ASHLEY! LONG LIVE PRINCESS ALLIE."the narnians yelled

I looked at my siblings and we smiled. Soon Aslan said:

"Let the part begin to welcome our new Princesses."

Everyone was enjoying themselves in the party.

**(3rd person)**

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy smiled when they noticed there brother had magically vanished from the party. Edmund smiled brighter when he saw Ashely talking to Jace and Runo. Edmund made his way over to Ashley. Jace and Runo noticed and said:

"I think it is time for us to leave."

Ashley turned and saw Edmund he smiled and said:

"The last time we had a dance you were with the wrong guy."

Ashley smiled and said:

"I will never make that mistake twice..If you don't mind."

Edmund held out his hand and said:

"It would be my pleasure."

The two of them started to dance with the song that had just came on. To anyone looking at them they looked like they were one body.

Susan looked at them why she was dancing with a narnian. She couldn't help but smirk in her mind. She was excited, she couldn't wait till Edmund started to court Ashley. Then it would be marriage. She knew it would only be days before Peter and Allie got married.

Lucy was dancing with Mr. Tumnus she couldn't hold in her excitement.

"You are really happy."Mr. Tumnus said

"Of course, my sisters are back."Lucy replied

"Well they are my princess to..can I ask you something and keep it between us?"

"why of course we are best friends are we not?"

"Yes, we are..How long do you think it will be before we are having ourselves a royal wedding?"

Lucy smiled and said:

"In two weeks!"

Mr. Tumnus looked shocked but he smiled and said:

"I was going to say a week but two sounds about right."

Lucy and Mr. Tumnus laughed.

**(Peter and Allie)**

Peter had made sure to grab Allie and pull her out of the ball room before anyone noticed. Peter was pulling her somewhere private.

"Peter..stop!"Allie yelled

He stopped and turned around to face her only for her to kiss his lips. He felt his legs go weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Peter had to admit he liked this dress, as they stopped for air. Peter kiss her cheek bone, then down her neck.

"Peter. What if someone sees?"Allie asked

Peter brought his mouth up to Allie's ear and said:

"Let them see us. I don't care. Do you know how long I have waited for you."

Allie laughed and Peter rested his forehead on hers.

"What is so funny?"Peter asked

"you sound like Edmund."Allie replied

Peter started to laugh. Then Peter thought of something he had to do.

**(Peter)**

I remembered my conversation with Aslan. I had to do it now..I couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never. I pulled her into my study. She didn't say anything she just followed me.

"Allie, I need you to listen to me."I said

Allie smiled and said:

"Alright Peter."

"Allie..I have been attracted to you since the first time I saw you. I always think about you, when you are near and away . I can't help but smell your scent on my clothes. Your taste is in my mouth. I think no I know I love you..Can I court you?"I asked

Allie just leaned forward and kissed my lips. I felt adrenaline run threw my veins. Her kiss sent chills down my spine, I shivered uncontrollably. She put her hands on my knees and we fell backwards. We got up a little later and decided to head to the party. When we got there Ed and Ashley were the first two we saw.

"So, did you get your hormones settled?"Ed asked

"I could ask you the same Eddie."Allie said with a smiled

I had a arm around her waist and she was right by my side. Ed was doing the same for Ashley. We were going to protect them this time. No one is going to get near them without going threw us.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will be the last:( hope you liked this chapter review:) **


	27. Marrige,hunting,and memories?

**Well here is the next chapter:) I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**(2 weeks later)**

Susan, Lucy, Ashley and Edmund had finally been able to sit down. Just a few minutes ago Peter had married Allie. (Can't describe a wedding sorry). Edmund had felt nervous all day. Allie told him that he should make his move after all Ashley was very popular. What made the fast wedding for Peter and Allie?

_*Flasback*_

_"Everyone this is Prince Robert from Archaland."Peter said walking into the garden._

_Allie and Lucy walked over to him and introduced themselves. Edmund could tell that he was in love with Allie from the first time he saw her. Edmund sighed this wasn't going to be pretty. _

_Later that night Robert had decided to go see Allie. She was sitting in the garden looking at the stars. _

_" Princess Allie?"Robert asked_

_Allie turned around and smiled. Robert felt nervous all of a sudden and couldn't breath._

_"It's just Allie please."Allie replied_

_Robert felt his courage come back. He felt like he had a chance. _

_"Allie I fell for you the first time I saw you will you be my wife?"Robert asked_

_Peter was walking to check on Lucy then go to sleep when he heard them. Peter wanted to see what Allie would tell._

_"I am sorry Prince Robert but I can not marry or even date you."Allie said_

_"Why not?"Robert asked_

_"I already have someone I love, I would lay my life down for him."_

_Robert smiled and said:_

_"He is a lucky man. Only if I saw sooner."_

_Allie smiled and said:_

_"I still couldn't I feel in love with him since the day I saw him."_

_Peter's heart was full of joy. He smiled and past Robert as he walked sadly to his room. Peter walked over to Allie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Allie smiled and buried her head in Peter's chest. _

_"Allie-bug I am so happy that I chose you."Peter said_

_Allie looked up at him and smiled._

_"Peter you don't know how happy that makes me..I don't think I could love anyone other then you."_

_Peter smiled then used this moment to his advantage. He got down on one knee. _

_"Allie-bug, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the favor of being my wife?"Peter asked_

_Allie started to cry and said:_

_"Yes."_

_Peter slide the small golden ring on her finger .He got up and whipped Allie's tears away and pulled her into a kiss._

_Edmund had walked into Ashley's room._

_"Ashley you up?"Edmund asked_

_"Yes, come in."Ashley said_

_Edmund walked in. Ashley was getting ready for bed._

_"What is it Edmund you look scared."Ashley said _

_"Do you like me?"Edmund asked_

_Ashley stood up from her bed and walked over to him. She kissed his lips and said:_

_"More then you even know."Ashley said_

_Edmund smiled and then said:_

_"Is it alright if I court you?"_

_Ashley smiled and said:_

_"Yes! I would love for you to."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Thinking back on what had happened,Edmund had felt really nervous.

"Ashley will you come with me?"Edmund asked

Ashley got up and walked with Edmund.

"Well that was a great time. I am happy for Peter and Allie."Ashley said

Edmund was quite the whole walk. Ashley missed her funny and talkative Edmund she grabbed his arm. Edmund was pulled out of his nervousness when he looked into Ashley's eyes.

"What is wrong?"Ashley asked

"I want to know what would you think about getting married?"Edmund asked

"I would love it..Do you know someone who would want to with me?"

Edmund's face dropped. Only for him to smile again when he heard her laughing. Edmund put the ring on her finger then he went to kiss Ashley. She backed up a step and Edmund almost fell forward. Ashley laughed and ran off. Edmund caught her around the waist and kissed her.

In the next three weeks Edmund and Ashley were married.

**(12 Months later)**

Allie had been given the title Allie High Queen protector of Dreams, and Ashley was now Queen Ashley protector of the heart.

Peter and Allie were walking threw the garden. The two of them were happy as they can be. They walked back into the castle to see Edmund trying to teach Ashley how to play chess.

"Checkmate!"Edmund said

Ashley sighed and leaned backwards only to see her favorite brother-in-law and her sister. Ashely go up and tackled Allie.

"Allie Edmund is being mean!"Ashley said

Peter laughed and said

"Ashley you and Ed are 25 years old act your age."

Allie smiled and said:

"This coming from the man that hid my shoe were I would stay by him longer. I could say Peter you are 30. Act it."

Peter huffed and soon a cute little, 23 year old Lucy and a 29 year old Susan.

"Whats with the hurry?"Edmund asked

"The White Stag has been spotted!"Lucy said

"The White Stag I read about that."Ashely said

Allie smiled and said:

"We need a break how about we go after it?"

Peter looked at her and she turned to him and gave him the puppy dog pout Lucy had taught her.

"Please Peter."Allie begged

Peter smiled and said:

"Alright, then lets go."

Edmund stood up from his chair and said:

"You all should wait in the castle I will get the stag myself."

Allie, Lucy, and Susan laughed at Edmund. The family went and got their horses. About fifteen minutes later Allie was in the lead with Appa. Followed by Peter and his horse. Lucy and Susan close behind. In dead last was Edmund. Ashley and star were trotting with them.

"Whats wrong Philip?"Edmund asked

"I'm not as young as I use to be."he said

"Well Philip if you ask me you sill are the most majestic horse ever."Ashley said

"Thank you Ashley."Philip said

Soon Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Allie came ridding back.

"Whats wrong Ed?"Peter asked

"Just catching my breath."Edmund replied

"That's all we will be catching at this rate."Lucy said

"What did he say Allie?"Susan asked

"You guys stay here I will catch the stag myself."Allie said in a bad imitation of Edmund.

Peter and the others laughed. They stopped when they saw Lucy looking someone where else.

"Luce what is it?"Ashley asked

"Its a light on a pole."Lucy said

Lucy got off her horse and walked over to it. Followed by the others.

"It's like from a dream."Peter said

"or a dream of a dream."Susan said

"Spare oom!"Lucy said running.

"LUCE!"Edmund shouted

"Not again."Peter said

Peter grabbed Allie's hand and followed Lucy. Susan was behind them followed by Ashley and Edmund.

"These are not trees!"Peter said

Soon Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund fell out of the wardrobe. The Pevensie children looked around to see they were back in England.

"I am 10 again."Edmund said

"Peter Edmund where are Allie and Ashley?"Lucy asked

"They must have went back to were they entered."Susan said

Peter and Edmund felt a pain go threw them of sadness. Soon they felt something warm on their finger. They looked down and saw their wedding rings.

"Edmund."Peter said

"I understand brother."Edmund replied

Soon the professor walked in.

"Here you are."he said "Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir."Peter said

He threw them the cricket ball, Peter caught it. They told the professor about what had happened. He assured the two men that they would see their queens again.

"Aslan is not a person that will make you hurt."The professor said.

Allie and Ashley fell right on the outside of the woods.

"Ashley we are back. I am 15 again."Allie said

"Where are Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan?"Ashley asked

"They went back to their own place of entrance."Allie said.

Ashley looked around and said:

"Jake and Harmony they are still back in Narnia!"

Allie felt a pain of sadness. She had lost her husband and her best friend that has been with her since she had lost everything. Soon Ashley and Allie heard.

"Sis, Allie! Come on we are leaving!"

They looked up to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"DANIEL!"Ashley screamed as she ran to hug her brother.

Daniel laughed and said:

"Ashley I saw you five minutes ago."

Allie reached down and picked up her and Ashley's bags. They walked to the house. Ashley's mom was packing the rest of the stuff in the van.

"Allie Ashley did you forget that we were leaving?"Ashley's mom asked

"We were looking for Jake."Ashley said

"Who is Jake?"Ashley's dad asked

Allie grabbed Ashley's hand and shook her head.

"Aslan."was all Allie said

The two drove to a small town in finchly, then they moved in their new house. While Allie and Ashley were unpacking there bags Daniel came in.

"Hey Danny whats wrong?"Allie asked

"Where is Jake and Harmony and why doesn't mom or dad remember them?"Daniel asked

Allie picked him up and sat him on her bed. Ashley walked over and sat beside him also. The two of them told Daniel about their adventures in Narnia.

* * *

**Well here you go...I hope you liked this chapter:) I have a surprise for all of you:) I am writing one more chapter for this story. But their is a catch I need some reviews for this chapter:)**


	28. Epilogue

**Thank you for all the reviews and nice things said. We really appropriate it:) We could not have gotten this done without your help:) so you all helped us threw the trouble in our stories:) Please if you want to tell us your favorite parts, your worst parts, the parts that made you scared, the parts that made you worried, the parts that made you so happy you could squeal. that way while we are writing the squeal we know what you all like and don't like **

* * *

Allie,Ashley,and Daniel had formed a pact to never talk about Narnia in front of Ashley's parents. Daniel was sitting in his room reading a book that Allie had let him borrow. Daniel hated being eight. That meant that he had to stay at home when Ashley and Allie went out.

"Daniel are you up there?"his mom yelled

"Yes, mom I am!"Daniel replied.

Daniel knew what was coming next. (What he is wearing is on my page.) He walked down stairs with his book.

"Who are we meeting today?"Daniel asked

"Come on Danny be nice."Daniel's dad said

Daniel sighed of course it was someone his dad knew. His mom didn't talk to anyone, since the death of her best friend, Allie's mother.

"Go outside and say hello to our new neighbors daughter. She just got back."his mother said

Daniel sighed and walked outside and stretched. It felt nice to get out of the house. He walked over to the yard where a girl about his age was playing. She was wearing a dress with little flowers on it.

"Oh why hello."She said

Daniel didn't know why but something in his gut made him feel scared to talk to this girl. Soon the girl stuck her hand out.

"Lucy is my name."the girl.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant?"Daniel asked

Lucy gasped and whispered:

"How do you know my tittle?"

Then she yelled:

"PETER EDMUND SUSAN!"

Soon two older boys and an older girl ran out of the house. The oldest boy looked about Allie's age the next boy looked about Ashley's age. The other girl looked about in between them.

"What is it Luce?"The oldest boy asked

"Peter he knows my tittle!"Lucy said

The oldest boy,Peter, shot Daniel a look.

"Peter calm down there must be a reason why."The other boy said

"Edmund is right Peter. Nice to meet you my name is Susan."the oldest girl said

Daniel couldn't believe it.

"High King Peter the magnificent, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Susan the **Gentle**?"Daniel asked

"how do you know those?"Edmund asked

Daniel felt nervous. He wanted to run his legs would not move.

Allie and Ashley were walking home from the library. (What they are wearing is on my profile). Allie was laughing at Ashley trying to remember a punch line to a joke. Allie felt really protective all of a sudden. She pulled her books up to her chest. Ashley noticed.

"What in Aslan's mane is wrong?"Ashley asked

"Nothing dear sister. I just feel a little worried."Allie replied

They made it to there house when they saw Daniel talking to some people. Ashley's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh dear Aslan...thank you!"Ashley she dropped her books and ran.

Allie looked at her like she was crazy till she looked. She felt light as a feather. Better then she had in a long time. Since they have left Narnia Allie has missed the one person that made her whole world spin. Allie dropped her books and ran to him.

Peter and Edmund were looking at this boy with a shock expression.

"How do you know us?"Peter asked

"My sisters told me stories!"Daniel said

Peter's heart jumped, maybe there was a chance. Soon Edmund was attacked by something. He stumbled back a little but caught himself. He looked down only to see the one person that made him forget his worries.

"By Aslan's mane, I have missed you."he said

Ashley looked up at him and smiled.

"As have I my king."Ashley said

Peter looked up right as he saw her walking up behind Daniel.

"Hi Petey."she said

Peter ran and picked her up and spun her.

"By Aslan;s mane I thought I would never see you again."Peter said

Allie's feet were put down on the ground again. Then Allie said:

"Peter I always believed we would see each other again. Aslan's will."

Peter smiled then he heard a voice:

"Wow Peter, Edmund you two have a nice lady their."

They turned around to see their father. Lucy ran first and hugged her father.

"Daddy I missed you."Lucy said

Susan was next then Peter and Edmund with Ashley and Allie's permission. smiled and hugged his children,

"I missed you all."he said

Allie smiled at her younger siblings.

"I brought someone home with me."Mr. Pevensie said

"Who daddy?"Lucy asked

"He is a man that I went threw training with and war with. I met him when he was just old enough for the his littler sister."Mr. Pevensie said

Allie was shocked, she had just put it all together. The John Pevensie that told her about her parents was Peter and the others dad. Why didn't she realize it before.

"It's nice to see you kept your promise sir."Allie said stepping toward Mr. Pevensie.

smiled and walked toward Allie.

"I promised you two things and I kept both of them."he said

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little stuff bear.

"You know this saved my life?" said

"it did?"Ashley asked

"Yes, you forgot to tell me you showed a quarter in it."

Allie smiled and said:

"It must have slipped my six year old mind."

Mr. Pevensie laughed then Allie heard a voice:

"Wow look at my sport!"

She turned and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. She didn't even know her body was moving till she was hugging her brother. He picked her up and hugged her while spinning her.

"You have grown so much."Kyle said

Then he whispered in her ear:

"Aslan took care of both of us it looks like."

Allie laughed and said:

"welcome home."

Peter didn't who it was till Edmund walked over with Ashley's hand in his.

"That's Kyle. Allie's older brother."Ashley said

"That's Allie's older brother?"Edmund asked

"Yes, he is way older then both of you!"Ashley said

Peter walked over to them.

"Ah, you must be Peter."Kyle said then whispered "King I should add."

Peter looked shocked and Allie replied:

"He knows about Narnia."

"Have you been?"Peter asked

"I can sadly say , I can imagine it in my head threw my sisters stories."Kyle said

Allie smiled and grabbed Peter's hand.

"It's amazing how she can do that."Peter said.

"Well Peter. I can't wait till you are part of this family in Britain and in Narnia."Kyle said

Allie blushed and Peter did to. kyle smiled and said:

"Allie me and you are going to tour the world. Of course we need your sister and brother."

Ashley and Danile beamed. That was there worst nightmare for Allie to be take away from them. But, now they couldn't wait.

For the next three weeks, Peter and Allie and Edmund and Ashley spent all the time together they could. Daniel spent time with Lucy and Susan learning more about Narnia. Then on the fourth week on a monday Peter said goodbye once more to Allie.

"I don't think I can say goodbye."Peter said to Allie

Allie smiled and said:

"Then don't this is not goodbye. It is see you later."

Peter knew no one was around that would think bad about what he was about to do. He grabbed Allie into his arms and kissed her like they did in Narnia. When they parted Allie smiled and said:

"When I come back I want a better one."

Peter smiled and said:

"You can count on it."

Ashley hated to leave Edmund. She had just found him.

"Can I write you?"Edmund asked

"Sure silly."Ashley said

Edmund smiled. He had finally found her again there was no way he was going to lose her again then he realized something.

"Is that your wedding ring?"Edmund asked

Ashley pulled the chair that was sitting around her neck closer to her.

"Yes, Allie and I deiced to wear them. It makes us feel closer to you two."Ashley said

Edmund smiled and kissed Ashley on the cheek.

"You missed."Ashley said

"What?"Edmund asked

"I said you missed."Ashley replied

Edmund smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

Daniel was standing with Susan and Lucy.

"Well can we not do that please."Daniel asked

"of course not goodbye Daniel."Susan said

Susan ran to hug Ashley and Allie. Lucy outstretched her hand then she hugged Daniel.

"May Aslan have grace on your journey."Lucy said

Daniel smiled and said:

"Lucy..listen I want to know if anything goes wrong while I am gone okay!"Daniel said

"Alright."Lucy said

The two younger children walked over to the oldest. All the Pevensie's said there goodbyes and Allie,Ashley,Daniel, and Kyle got on their train. The children and even Kyle heard a deep roar go threw the air.

"What was that?"Kyle asked

"Yes, it makes me feel like I am alive and makes my bones shake at the same time."Daniel said

"That is Aslan.."Ashley said

"He is watching over us always."Allie said "We are never alone."

* * *

**Well that is the end:( But do not be sad a sequel is coming:) Promise:) We need reviews:)**


End file.
